A Doce e Amarga Vingança de Amor
by Pacifica Casull
Summary: Misa se sente desprezada por Raito,que era doce com ela.Ao se encontrar com L,vê nele um grande aliado em potencial para despertar ciúmes em Raito. E L,uma chance de descobrir mais sobre o seu inimigo. Será que eles irão conseguir? Misa x L. HENTAI
1. Pacto de Amor e Guerra

A Doce e Amarga Vingança de Amor

Parte 1:Pacto de Amor e Guerra

Estava um lindo dia ensolarado,embora a janela daquele apartamento estivesse parcialmente fechada com uma persiana de bambu.O que a fazia impedir a entrada,quase que totalmente dos calorosos raios solares naquele recinto.

A decoração é em estilo moderno,com toques piso de madeira encerada clara,em ripas,cobertos com um lindo tapete em estilo persa na cor verde água e caramelo;paredes pintadas de branco,decoradas com quadros de pinturas de vanguarda-pós moderna;vasos de exóticas plantas chinesas,estrategicamente postos nos cantos daquela sala,que combinavam perfeitamente com os sofás de couro sintético branco,que ficavam de frente a uma estante com TV grande e moderna.No outro lado da sala,uma mesa de vidro com cadeiras de metal,com assentos de almofadas de cetim verde-água.

Misa estava sentada num dos sofás,bastante pensativa,enquanto segurava firmemente com as duas mãos,uma foto dela junto de seu noivo Raito Yagami.

Ela estava se sentindo entristecida por ter sido relegada em segundo plano nessas últimas semanas por ele.As grossas lágrimas como pérolas,caíam em cima da foto,deixando-a borrada.

De fato,o outrora tão atencioso Raito já não mais a satisfazia com caprichos e mimos constantes.

Embora ela não saiba,ele a usava e a agradava para deixá-la mais obediente pra ele,à fim de poder atingir efetivamente os seus objetivos;que nada mais são do que fazer do mundo um lugar mais justo e purificado da mácula da maldade,obliterando os criminosos;e também livre do estorvo chamado L,pois o obstinado detetive que veio da Inglaterra o atrapalhava em sua missão de paladino da justiça.

Atualmente Raito está mais ocupado e interessado em caçar bandidos usando aquele caderno hediondo,e em mirabolantes planos para despistar as atenções de L e dos outros policiais em seus feitos,do que apenas passar alguns dias com passeios e aconchegantes encontros com Misa.Pois está sendo investigado discretamente por L e seus ajudantes.

Logo,ele não pode desperdiçar mais de seu precioso tempo com futilidades,como:Cinema,jantares românticos,passeios ao parque ou ao shopping,etc;como Misa deseja tanto.

A linda noiva de Raito,observando a imagem de seu amado naquela foto,passa a se recordar dos bons momentos em que passaram juntos.Momentos esses que não voltam mais...

Eram saborosas reminiscências repletas de muitas alegrias para a moça...O primeiro beijo no quarto dele;a primeira noite de amor;os encontros românticos naquele Café,perto do estúdio de fotos;idas ao parque da cidade;passeios na praia;a maravilhosa viagem naquela instância de águas termais na qual fizeram amor muitas e muitas vezes...os beijos longos e doces,o perfume do seu corpo,o toque de suas mãos nela...o calor de sua pele...A paixão que ardia para ela naqueles dias tão inebriantes de amor...

Tudo muito lindo e cheio de sonhos de amor...Pois pode não parecer,mas apesar de seu jeito sapeca e exuberante,Misa é uma garota romântica como todas as que desejam um dia encontrar seu príncipe encantado.

Aliás,Raito na visão da moça é o seu príncipe encantado de armadura reluzente,montado num corcel branco,de espada em punho,que salva a donzela em perigo.No caso,Misa se idenfica com a donzela das histórias dos curtos contos de amor bem piegas de revistas de moda,que tanto gosta de ler e também naqueles romances de bolso e filmes açucarados de mocinhos e mocinhas apaixonados.

Certamente,Raito já a salvou da dor e do sofrimento uma vez,quando eliminou com o seu caderno funesto,um bandido que matou os seus pais no passado,e cuja a justiça o deixou impune.Logo,Raito é o grande guerreiro,o Paladino do Deus da Justiça!!O nobre defensor dos fracos sedentos de vingança contra a maldade!!

Ela olha fixamente para o rosto de seu noivo,com aquele sorriso tão lindo;e aos prantos,sentiu vontade de arrancar sua figura do retrato,nas unhas longas e pintadas de vermelho sangue.Mas ao invés disso,ela simplesmente amassou a foto e a arremessou bem longe,indo parar na outra extremidade da sala.

-Raito,seu bobo!!Por que você tem que me desprezar tanto??-Disse muito irritada e chorosa a moça,enquanto enxugava as suas lágrimas na manga do casaco cor de caramelo.

Ela se levanta e vai até o banheiro,onde vê o reflexo do seu rosto,e percebe a maquiagem borrada de tanto chorar...Então,ela se olha calmamente no espelho,e medita sobre todas as coisas que sentiu e vivenciou na sua tristeza...

-Não posso ficar assim...Não vou sair derrotada disso!!-Pensou enquanto mexia em seus louros cabelos.

E resolve de imediato lavar o seu rosto sujo de maquiagem e também refrescar seus olhos vermelhos.

Misa toma então uma decisão:

-Vou ficar bem bonita agora e depois vou sair para fazer compras!!A Misa tem muito charme e glamour e não precisa ficar chorando pelo Raito!!-Disse com bastante determinação na expressão.

Em seguida,prepara na banheira um banho bem chique e especial,com tudo que tem direito:Uma água bem quentinha,sais de banho com essência de rosas selvagens e pétalas de rosas.Na bancada,põem velas cor-de-rosa,cristais de quartzo branco para atrair boas vibrações e um CD player onde selecionou músicas bem alegres e ao mesmo tempo suaves.

Logo,a moça se despiu completamente e prendeu seus louros cabelos numa presilha colorida.

Ao entrar na banheira,ela suspirou e fechou os olhos,à fim de sentir o aroma de rosas...

-Ah...nada como um bom banho bem relaxante!!Misa merece tudo isso!!-Pensou a garota.

E então,começou a cantar em voz alta a alegre canção que estava sendo executada pelo CD Player,enquanto se ensaboava com uma esponja esfoliante que costuma usar para tratar a pele macia e delicada.

"Agora eu sou outra...vou provar para você que se me deixar,não saberá o que está perdendo,pois sou linda e encontrarei quem me queira..."

"Voce não sabe o que está perdendoooooo!!"

Misa se entusiasmou no banho com as músicas,e pôs pra fora tudo o que sentia em relação a Raito,pois além da tristeza,sentia por ele no momento,uma certa raiva por todo desprezo que ele demonstrou para com ela.

Após algum tempo de um banho suave e relaxante,Misa saiu da banheira e se enrolou na toalha,indo em seguida para seu quarto,onde costuma dividir com o Raito.Ele no momento se encontra ausente,devido ao seu trabalho importante na delegacia,com suas investigações.

O quarto é muito aconchegante,confortável e sofisticado,de bom gosto.

Com móveis de muito requinte e bem modernos,com uma cama de casal de madeira de excelente qualidade,bem grande com lençóis de seda cor de marfim e travesseiros de penas de ganso;

Um vestíbulo,com um armário conjugado ao quarto,onde Misa tem muitas coisas bonitas que satisfazem a sua vaidade.

Uma estante cheia de prêmios e troféus que ela acumulou em seus anos de carreira artística e com fotos de Raito com ela,amigos,e outras celebridades;uma TV e aparelho de som.

Na janela retangular uma cortina fina de tecido acetinado bege,e nas paredes brancas mais quadros com arte pós-moderna.

O piso de madeira é coberto com um tapete bem fofo e verde claro,que Misa gosta muito.

A moça olha bem para o seu quarto,no qual compartilha com Raito,e ao observar a cama um pouco desarrumada,se lembra dos bons momentos em que passou junto de seu noivo ali,fazendo amor...Mas que atualmente,ele só vem dormir ao seu lado;sem mais carícias,sem mais sexo...Apenas um beijo bem cálido nos lábios e sem graça,nas noites tristes em que ele volta para casa.

E então,Misa tira a toalha de seu corpo,revelando a sua nudez,e olhando-se no espelho,fica admirando sua encantadora beleza.Um corpinho bem tratado com cremes e ginásticas,dietas e outras frescuras,dignas da estrela que se considera ser,para seus fãns ardorosos e mais ainda para ela mesma.

-Como pode ele ignorar sua linda noiva Misa?!Ora?!Eu sou uma mulher linda,atraente,maravilhosa e sedutora...qualquer homem que se preze beijaria os meus pés para ficar à sós alguns minutos comigo!!Tenho muitos fãns...e ele me ignorando dessa maneira!!DROGA!!EU SOU LINDA!! -Disse a jovem mulher,enquanto soltava seus dourados cabelos macios e sedosos.

Ela abriu o armário e vestiu sua lingerie predileta,um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã de estampa de oncinha.Depois,pôs uma blusa laranja bem clara de renda e uma minissaia de xadrez preta,castanha e verde.Vestiu meias 3/4 de seda pretas e escolheu usar um casaco felpudo preto bem macio,que combinava com a bota de cano longo de salto alto preta que resolveu usar.

Se maquiou toda,pintando os olhos de preto com delineador,estilo gatinha,sombra dourada, e blush que combinava com o batom vermelho.Penteou os cabelos,passou um perfume bem caro e francês;e se enfeitou com suas melhores jóias.Pegou sua bolsa de estampa de oncinha e encheu com todas as suas coisinhas mais importantes e indispensáveis para uma garota tão linda e maravilhosa,como ela...

-Ai como estou linda hoje!!Vou arrasar e aproveitar o dia em compras!!-Disse com voz melosa enquanto se olhava no espelho.

E assim,foi às compras na cidade,se divertir e esquecer do insensível e malvado Raito...

Afinal,ela sente em seu coração que merece isso e tem todo o direito de se divertir,ainda mais levando consigo o cartão de crédito dele...

Misa vai passando de vitrine em vitrine nos shoppings mais badalados e caros da cidade.

Ela entrou em diversas lojas de roupas de grife,daquelas bem moderninhas,bem fashions.

Numa delas escolheu um vestido azul e preto com detalhes em prata,em estilo gótico.

E depois experimentou na cabine da loja um ousado vestido vermelho com fivelas douradas,uma roupa que faria queimar os corações masculinos!!Viu que o vestido cairia bem e resolveu levar este e mais alguns.

Uma vendedora de cabelos curtos pintados de ruivo,bem maquiada e usando um uniforme azul-marinho e branco se aproximou de Misa,segurando em uma das mãos dois cabides com alguns vestidos pendurados neles:Um dourado e outro preto.

-E então,senhorita?De qual modelo vai querer?-Perguntou a vendedora.

-Este vestido aqui e mais estas saias e estes outros vestidos aí na sua mão,também.E ponha tudo neste cartão aqui!!-Disse Misa,enquanto entregava o cartão de crédito para a vendedora.

-Perfeitamente senhorita!!-Disse a vendedora enquanto passava o cartão na máquina e digitava.-Mais alguma coisa?

-Não...é só isso...-Disse Misa enquanto pegava as sacolas de compras e recebia o cartão de volta e o recibo.

-Muito bem...Obrigada e volte sempre!!-Disse a vendedora com um simpático sorriso enquanto fazia uma reverência.

Depois de andar mais um pouco e entrar em outras lojas para comprar perfumes,sapatos,jóias e CDs de músicas,sentiu que precisava descansar os pés e também comer alguma coisinha...de preferência um docinho,para repôr as suas energias;pois concluiu que ninguém é de ferro,e que ela merece.

Encontrou uma doceria ali,bem pertinho,a uns poucos metros e resolveu entrar.Passava do meio-dia e a fome lhe apertava.E doces são os anti-depressivos preferidos das garotas!!Isso na opinião de Misa...

Ela escolheu um lugar ao lado da janela para se sentar e pôr as suas bolsas.

O ambiente é assaz agradável,com decoração simples,em estilo caseiro;semelhante ao das lanchonetes dos anos 50,com cortininhas de renda nas janelas;mesas redondinhas de madeira,cobertas com toalhas quadriculadas em vermelho;com cadeiras de madeira,com encostos e almofadas vermelhas e aveludadas.O balcão ao lado,tinha doces na vitrine com vidros separando tudo e beiradas em metal dourado.

Uma música ambiente bem suave tocava ao fundo numa máquina de música.

As funcionárias usavam um uniforme de touquinha vermelha e branca e um vestido com mangas bufantes e avental branco,com sapatinhos brancos de boneca.Os homens que ali trabalhavam,vestiam camisas brancas e calças vermelhas e um avental branco com uma touca vermelha na cabeça,e sapatos fechados bicolores.

Uma garçonete ali se aproximou de Misa.Ela aparentava ter 16 anos,usava maria-chiquinhas curtas no cabelo com mechas roxas;usava um perfume de lavanda,muito agradável,batom cor-de-rosa metálico nos lábios e estava mascando um chiclete de hortelã,que Misa sentiu no hálito da moça.

-Seja bemvinda em nossa Doceria!!-Disse a menina.-O que deseja?-Ela entregou o menu de pedidos para Misa.

Misa estava usando um óculos de Sol,e portanto a garota não a reconheceu.Quando ela tirou seus óculos,a jovem garçonete arregalou os seus olhos.

-MISA AMANO!!NÃO- A-CRE-DI-TO!!VOCÊ AQUI??-A garota ficou num eufórico entusiasmo e deu pulinhos frenéticos,gritando muito.-Sakura,olha quem está aqui!!Corre menina,vem ver!!E chame o Shingo também,ele é bem fã dela!Ai,minha nossa...Misa Amano aqui...!!

Ela olhou pra Misa com um brilho nos olhos,como se fosse uma criança que vê um herói de infância bem na sua frente;e pegou um talão de pedidos do bolso de seu avental,e tirou também uma caneta,oferecendo para o seu objeto de admiração.

-Ai...poderia me dar o seu autógrafo?-Disse com um sorriso a moça.

-Ah...claro!!-Disse Misa enquanto pegava o caderninho e escrevia seu nome.

Num instante,a mesa ficou lotada de garotas e rapazes animados,querendo um autógrafo também.Em pouco tempo,a mesa que Misa estava,ficou cheia de gente à fim de vê-la de perto,tanto fregueses mais jovens,quanto funcionários.

E muitas outras pessoas que ali estavam,como mães de família com seus filhos,casais de namorados,executivos,aposentados e trabalhadores diversos que aproveitavam a hora do almoço para um lanche rápido,ficaram esperando em vão para serem atendidos.Muitos deles,frustrados e quase desistindo dos pedidos...

E aquele alvoroço todo chamou a atenção de L,que estava sentado numa mesa ao fundo da doceria,para aproveitar uma folga das investigações à fim de comer algo.Ele ficou um pouco irrritado com a demora do atendimento,e resolveu averiguar o que realmente estava fazendo com que as funcionárias o deixassem de atendê-lo e também aos outros fregueses.

Quando se aproximou,ficou bastante surpreso por encontrar ali,na sua frente,uma Misa Amano um pouco atolada com tantos pedidos de autógrafo.

-Então era isso...-Disse L coçando a cabeça.-Misa,o que faz aqui?-Perguntou bastante intrigado.

-Ah...Oi,L!!-Disse Misa um pouco desligada e confusa,entre um autógrafo e outro.-Já vou falar contigo num instantinho...me espere,aí...

Depois de se desvencilhar um pouco daquelas garotas e rapazes tão insistentes,ela observou atentamente e percebeu que quem estava lhe cumprimentando era realmente L,e então parou tudo que estava fazendo e o convidou para se sentar ao seu lado,terminando de dar os autógrafos em seguida.

L observava tudo com muita curiosidade,achando isso bem interessante e ao mesmo tempo estranho.

O gerente percebeu que Misa precisava de mais privacidade,e pediu para que os funcionários voltassem para o trabalho imediatamente,pois os fregueses já estavam ficando impacientes com a demora do serviço.E para ele,a qualidade é muito importante para este estabelecimento comercial,e o quanto antes tudo deve se normalizar para manter o padrão e os clientes,pois ama muito o serviço.

Com isto,Misa pôde ficar um pouco mais aliviada e livre do momentâneo assédio dos entusiasmados fãns.Misa aproximou sua cadeira para mais perto de L,à fim de poder confabular melhor e mais sossegada.

Logo,L se tranqüilizou depois daquele turbilhão de jovens afoitos em cima da moça.E percebeu que ela fez muitas compras no shopping.Pois na cadeira que estava ao lado,várias sacolas podiam ser vistas.

-Vejo que veio sozinha fazer compras...-Disse L enquanto pegava o menu que estava em cima da mesa.

-Sim,vim porque estava mesmo à fim de esquecer um pouco o Raito!!-Misa estava com um tom de voz bastante irritado.

-Mas o que aconteceu?-Perguntou L muito surpreso com isso.

-Ele tem me ignorado demais,nos últimos dias...Não tem mais saído comigo,como costumávamos fazer juntos...-Uma lágrima furtiva saiu dos olhos da moça.

L percebeu que a noiva de Raito estava com uma expressão tristonha no olhar,e tentou procurar uma maneira de animá-la.Ele sente por ela uma certa simpatia e também um carinho imenso,mais pelo seu jeitinho simplório de ser,como uma certa ingenuidade que o atraía;apesar de seu comportamento ser um tanto exuberante e vulgar em certas ocasiões.L,de fato,consegue enxergar nas pessoas o seu lado bom,por mais que elas possuam defeitos,sempre encontra dentro delas algo mais valioso.Pois em suas experiências de detetive,consegue observar atentamente como de certa forma funciona a mente humana.E acredita que bem e mal andam de mãos dadas nos seres humanos.E que algumas pessoas são mais fracas que outras para aprender a dominar sua mente e seu coração.

-Hum...você já experimentou as tortas daqui?São ótimas...e o capuccino também!!Misa,você deveria experimentar!!-Disse L apontando o dedo para as variedades de tortas no menu,enquanto a olhava com um sorriso.

-Se você me diz que são boas...devo confiar no seu bom gosto!!-Misa sorriu para L com os olhos cheios de esperança.-Vamos deixar que escolha uma pra mim!!

-Então vamos pedir um capuccino e uma torta de morango com chocolate!!-Disse L enquanto fechava o menu e com um gesto chamava a garçonete.-Moça,venha nos atender!!

-Sim,senhor,o que vão querer? -Disse a garçonete,enquanto pegava o bloquinho e a caneta para anotar os pedidos.

-Dois capuccinos e duas tortas de morango com chocolate.-Disse L,mostrando o que deseja no menu para a funcionária.

-Ok,me aguarde em alguns minutos,que irei trazer tudo em seguida.

Misa olhou atentamente para L e oservou que ele a encarava de um modo bastante diferente daquele que Raito costuma olhar pra ela.

-Você me disse que Raito tem te ignorado,certo?O que sente mais falta no momento?

Ela ficou um pouco pensativa durante alguns segundos,refletindo se deveria ou não contar tudo para ele.Pois sabe que L é inimigo de seu noivo,porém a moça percebeu que ele é uma pessoa mais amável e gentil do que Raito.

O certo é que Raito,às vezes costuma ser muito ríspido com ela,até mesmo agredindo-a,como numa vez em que ele a sacudiu violentamente segurando-a pelos ombros,quando ela queria usar o caderno dela sem autorização dele.Ou quando a esbofeteou no rosto quando ela o chamou de frouxo.

Em outras vezes,quando ele aparentava estar mais calmo e tranqüilo e parecia estar "de bem" com ela,agia de modo muito rude na cama com Misa.Simplesmente a agarrando sem modos e jogando-a de supetão,com muita força,quase como se fosse uma agressão.Pois esse era o jeito "Raito" de demonstrar quem é que manda!!E como não deseja perder o seu afeto,e também está cega de amor,Misa aceita tudo de bom grado,como se fosse uma mulher de bandido.

-Sim...tem certos dias em que ele tem me ignorado tanto,que nem mais me leva aos passeios,compras,e encontros que nós fazíamos antes...

-Entendo...

-E também ele nem sequer é mais carinhoso comigo como era antes...!!-Ela começou a chorar e a fungar o nariz,de tanto pranto.

-Ei,ei!!Não chore,Misa!!Eu vou te ajudar...Prometo!!-Disse L ,enquanto oferecia um lenço para ela.Então ele percebeu que a garçonete estava trazendo os pedidos e olhou pra Misa com um sorriso.-A moça já está trazendo as nossas gostosuras,Misa,veja!!

-Sim,ainda bem,L!!-Disse Misa enquanto enxugava as lágrimas com o lenço que L lhe emprestou.

Assim que a garçonete se retirou,L continuou com a conversa que estava tendo com Misa.

-Eu estou disposto a te ajudar com o que quiser...Se o que deseja é uma companhia para os seus dias solitários,é o que terá!!Poderei ir ao cinema contigo algumas vezes,em outras ao parque,ou ao shopping...o que quiser...E vai ser bom pra mim,porque eu preciso descansar um pouco.Mas só um pouquinho,pois tenho o meu trabalho pra fazer...Mas não irei te desprezar!!-Disse L com um sorriso animador,que inspirava confiança na moça.

Misa sorriu como se um Sol estivesse iluminando o seu semblante,trazendo uma renovada alegria e esperança.Logo,viu que L de fato estaria disposto a tudo para ajudá-la,e que sente por ela um enorme interesse sincero em vê-la mais feliz...algo que Raito não parece se preocupar muito e nem disposto em fazer. "L parece que gosta de mim..." pensou a moça.E naquele instante Misa se sente tão carente,tão frágil...querendo muito ser amada.

L observou com muito esmero,que Misa é uma moça que necessitava de afeto,atenção,um pouco mais de amor, seus anos de experiência como detetive,sabe que ela não conseguiria obter com Raito aquilo que desejava plenamente...algo que preencha as lacunas do seu coração.

E ao mesmo tempo,L se sente um tanto sozinho...solitário,desde que perdeu os laços que tinha com as pessoas que mais gostava naquele orfanato,sobretudo daquela garota que fora seu primeiro amor,e que agora anda um pouco sumida após algum tempo de ausência...Desejava revê-la novamente,nem que seja por um momento...Mas infelizmente ela está morando nos Estados Unidos,segundo certos boatos.Em algum lugar...e sabe-se lá quando voltará...

-L,qualquer lugar mesmo?-Perguntou Misa,com cautela.

-Sim,pode ser,Misa.-Disse L enquanto dava uma garfada na torta e a comia descontraidamente.

-...Até na sua casa...?-Disse Misa enquanto brincava com os pauzinhos de canela do seu capuccino.

-Você pode ir na minha casa,não tem problemas...mas devemos marcar um dia primeiro para ir,Misa!!Aliás,qualquer lugar...Até na sua casa mesmo,desde que o Raito não nos veja...Não quero criar problemas pra ele...-Ele bebeu um gole de Capuccino.

-Há!!...Raito não vai ser problema!!Ele nem se importa mais comigo!!Esse é o problema,L!!-E Misa comeu um pedaço da torta com voracidade,só de pensar em Raito,de tanta raiva.

-Tudo bem,então...estamos combinados:Assim que puder,serei pra você a companhia que Raito não está sendo agora neste momento...-Disse L com um sorriso confortador.

Naquele instante...por um breve momento,Misa pensou em fazer uma vingança pra Raito,com o intuito de lhe provocar ciúmes...Testar os limites de seu amor por ela...Uma verdadeira "Guerra de Amor".

Por outro lado,L,pensou em como seria interessante poder conhecer melhor e mais à fundo a mulher que ama seu inimigo,para assim poder entender o que se passa na mente deles,e poder então chegar até ele;de alguma forma,para descobrir um ponto fraco de que se possa utilizar para provar a sua culpa no caso daquelas mortes misteriosas causadas por aquele suposto caderno fatal.

-Feito!!-Disse Misa com determinação e um sorriso de satisfação.

-Ótimo!!-Disse L com seu sorriso misterioso.

Logo,os dois levantaram suas xícaras de capuccino e fizeram um brinde à tudo isso.E depois,cada um deles,deu uma garfada,num pedaço de torta,enlaçando seus respectivos braços,e então comeram o pedaço de torta oferecido do garfo um do outro,como se fosse um pacto.

Mal sabem eles o quanto pode ser dolorosa a vingança,e suas reais conseqüências...

Vinganças de amor podem ser tão fatais quanto vinganças de morte...

Os jogos de amor podem os levar a mais dor e sofrimento...

...Ou não...??

O que as armadilhas do destino separa para os dois??

Sairão bem vitoriosos dessa empreitada...?

Só o tempo dirá...

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	2. A Isca Surpreendente

Parte 2: A Isca Surpreendente

Estava uma linda e fresca manhã ensolarada,quando L tocou a campainha do apartamento de Misa e Raito.

O valoroso detetive veio trajando uma camisa de malha de mangas compridas amarelo creme e uma calça jeans esverdeada e um pouco desbotada..calçava um tênis surrado de cor acinzentada.

Ele,tão logo saiu de sua residência,passou numa floricultura e comprou um belíssimo buquê de orquídeas violetas com miolos amarelos . Aproveitou também,para passar numa loja de doces importados e comprou uma caixa de deliciosas trufas de chocolates belgas,que vinham numa caixa transparente e amarradas com um lindo laço vermelho.

Os dois resolveram marcar um novo encontro,para este dia pelo telefone,como habitualmente têm feito com freqüência,há alguns dias;tudo baseado no trato que combinaram naquela ocasião,quando estavam na simpática lanchonete de temática anos 50 . Foi estabelecido assim,que L se encontraria com Misa hoje para que saíssem num passeio agradável e relaxante...de preferência para que Raito ou algum colega dele os vissem juntos!!

Misa,que estava usando uma blusa azul metálica e mini saia preta e azul de estampa pisicodélica,estava terminando de se vestir,quando atendeu a porta,com os botões da blusa parcialmente desabotoados...E numa das mãos segurava uma peruca ruiva,e também um vidrinho de perfume francês.

-Oi,L!!Estou muito feliz que tenha ido me ver!!-Misa passou um pouco do perfume no pescoço e peito.

-Você está linda,Misa...e bem perfumada!!-L ficou um pouco corado ao ver o decote aberto da blusa parcialmente desabotoada,revelando um sutiã azul.

-Eu...Obrigada,L...Você é um amor....-Misa abotoa a blusa e fecha a porta,o convidando-o para se sentar.

-O que é isso na sua mão,Misa?-Disse L com curiosidade,enquanto se sentava junto de Misa.

-Isso...?...O perfume ou a peruca?-Disse Misa apontando o dedo indicador para a peruca e o perfume.

L fez um gesto com o dedo indicando a peruca.

-É uma peruca...Pensei em usar para que ninguém me reconheça.

Ele fez uma cara de reprovação,que logo Misa percebeu.

-O que foi?....Não gostou?-Misa mexeu com a peruca ruiva com as mãos,em todas as direções.-Eu tenho outras....

-Esta não...Por favor!!!Você pode usar outras coisas...Como um chapéu...Um óculos escuros...ou uma peruca de outra cor....E ficará bem melhor sem essa peruca.....Tem outras...? Então...USE!!

De fato aquela peruca ruiva o fazia lembrar da moça que ele amou em seu passado,que era ruiva....e que nunca mais a reencontrou...Do seu primeiro e grande amor...a garota que conviveu com ele naquele orfanato...E ele tem evitado à todo custo revolver aqueles sentimentos tristes....Por isso que desejava que Misa não usasse aquela peruca.

-Está bem...Eu tenho outras...Quer ver?-Disse Misa enquanto segurava a mão de L em direção ao quarto.-Sente-se na cama!

Assim que chegaram no quarto,L se sentou na cama de Misa,enquanto ela ia na direção do armário.

-Ah..já ia me esquecendo...É para você....-Disse L estendendo as mãos com os presentes.

Misa se virou e olhou pra L que lhe entregou as flores e os doces ,com um olhar um pouco encabulado e corado.

-L........VOCÊ É TÃO GENTIL!!!!!-A moça pegou os presentes e os fitou por uns minutos com um sorriso,e então os deixou em cima de uma mesinha ao lado.

Misa abraçou L com tanta intensidade,que o derrubou...acabando por fim deitando-se em cima dele...E o beijou muitas vezes em toda a superfície do rosto dele e tão rapidamente,à ponto de deixar L um pouco sufocado....

O detetive se sentiu muito vexado,diante de tamanho arroubo de felicidade demonstrados pela noiva de seu inimigo e também por sentir tão próximo de si,o corpo tão belo e macio de Misa.....Sentimentos confusos invadiam o seu coração...um desejo pela pele...pelo calor daquela mulher....Pois o corpo pedia uma coisa....desejos masculinos instintivos por uma mulher.....Aquelas coxas tão expostas...roçando sua virilha...O contato do seu tórax com aqueles seios cobertos numa blusa justa e decotada....o fazia abrasar-se por ela....Mas a mente precisava sobrepujar a ânsia física de possuí-la.....E então,ele a afasta com as mãos e os braços,sentando-se na cama para recuperar o seu fôlego.

Porém...ele compreendeu o gesto nada maldoso da moça . Estava mais para uma menina que ganhava um presente de aniversário dos pais,do que uma pessoa com falsa modéstia....Logo concluiu que Misa é uma pessoa deverasmente autêntica com seus sentimentos...Era ali sincera e gostou muito dos presentes!!

-Nem mesmo Raito faz mais esses mimos com Misa!!Não lembro de quando foi mesmo a última vez que ganhei algo assim dele...!!Obrigada,L!!-Ela se sentou na cama e o beijou novamente no rosto.

-Fico contente que eu tenha te agradado!!-Disse L um pouco corado.

-Desculpe os meus modos...Mas L deixou Misa feliz..e Misa quer agradecer!!

L ficou um pouco assustado com o pouco contato que seu corpo teve com Misa...Ele é HOMEM....e sente desejos por uma mulher...mas aquela ali o deixou atraído fisicamente,e ainda mais vestida daquela maneira...Embora tenha sentido por ela também outros tipos de atração...como a doçura e o jeito inocente e exuberante de ser, que são típicos da sua personalidade.

Misa mexeu com ele....Embora tivesse tido intimidades com outras mulheres,algumas delas namoradas de colégios,cursos,faculdade e outras discretas profissionais que Watari costuma selecionar para ele;L se indaga se isto não seria um jogo perigoso demais....Ele sente que está com medo de perder seu rumo,pois seu coração teve espaço no passado para a garota que ele amou intensamente...de todo seu coração...de todo seu corpo e de toda sua alma....a doce e bela moça que outrora conviveu com ele naquele orfanato na Inglaterra........

-Tudo bem.....Misa....-Disse L enquanto passava a mão sobre o cabelo e suspirava.

Misa percebeu que ele estava um pouco calado e sério,e então para animá-lo mais ainda,se levantou da cama e sorriu para o detetive.

-Você me disse que eu não ficaria legal com aquela peruca ruiva,certo?Então Misa vai te mostrar outras coisas mais interesantes!!-Disse a moça com um brilho de alegria no olhar.

Ela foi até onde estava a mobília e abriu a porta do armário,onde dele tirou uma caixa grande e cor-de-rosa . Assim que a descansou na cama,ela a abriu,revelando o seu conteúdo:

Diversas perucas de todas as cores e modelos que existem,todas bem moderninhas e bonitas.

Essas são as perucas que às vezes Misa costuma usar como disfarce,quando não deseja ser vista em ambientes muito badalados,com alta concentração de pessoas, que eventualmente poderiam reconhecê-la . Entretanto ,ela pouco as usa,porque na sua vida diária ela preza mais pelo reconhecimento notório dos fãns,do que simplesmente o anonimato.....

De fato ela gosta de se sentir amada e querida pelos fãns,mais para suprir a carência que sente em seu ego tão desprovido de estima pessoal.....

Misa sempre desejou ser o centro das atenções,dos paparicos e mimos das pessoas, mais como uma forma de fugir da sua triste e vazia realidade de abandono......

Portanto,no máximo quando vai na rua,usa um óculos de Sol,um lenço,ou um chapéu......

Então ela retira da caixa as perucas,espalhando-as pela cama,uma à uma,e olhando para L,querendo a sua opinião.....olha bem para o seu semblante.....

-Eu tenho estas aqui...Você pode escolher....Ah!E tenho uns chapéus,óculos de Sol e lenços também...Vou pegar.....Só me espere um pouquinho...!!

-Mas Misa...?!Pra que tudo isso?!-Disse L um pouco constrangido. -Eu não entendo muito bem dessas coisas femininas...de modas e vestidos....Sou a pessoa menos indicada para isso.....

-Quero que você escolha pra mim!!-Disse a moça enquanto segurava na mão dele.-Confio em você para isso!!

-Nossa...Confia tanto assim em mim?!-Disse L surpreso.-E o Raito....?

-O Raito...Não...-Ela desviou o olhar de L com alguma tristeza.-Há muito tempo que ele me despreza...ou me agride!!

-Ele te agride...?!Fisicamente...?-L ficou chocado com o comentário.

-Se eu pedisse para que ele escolhesse um vestido para sairmos juntos...ou uma jóia para usar....ele gritava comigo....ou....-Ela começou a se entristecer e lágrimas teimavam em cair de seus olhos.

-Ou....?-Ele percebeu que algo não ia bem com ela.-....Ele te batia.....?

-Sim....me dava tapas...muitos tapas em meu rosto...e me sacudia com violência...!!-Ela começou a chorar.

Então L se apiedou do pranto que Misa demonstrava com tamanha sinceridade no olhar e na expressão.E tirou do seu bolso um lenço branco e enxugou as lágrimas dela delicadamente.

Através de sua experiência como detetive ao longo dos anos,pôde perceber com sua mente afiada e perspicaz como é a natureza humana...o conhecimento do caráter e da personalidade das pessoas diante das circunstâncias que a vida se apresenta diante dos indivíduos,e de suas reações mediante as situações vivenciadas por elas.

E concluiu logo ali que Misa é uma moça extremamente carente e fragilizada que disfarça com suas exentricidades toda tristeza e dor em seu coração....

L a abraça e a conforta,acariciando desajeitadamente as áureas madeixas da moça.....Sibliando suavemente no seu ouvido,com o intuito de acalmá-la...tal qual uma mãe ou um pai faria com seu filho que estivesse chorando de medo.....

-Às vezes...depois...Raito pedia desculpas pra Misa,quando queria algo de Misa.....-Disse a jovem entre soluços.

-Entendo......-Disse L enquanto a embalava levemente.

As palavras dela o deixaram bastante intrigado e surpreso....Pois L percebeu claramente que Raito de fato estava manipulando explicitamente a Misa,com o objetivo de deixá-la mais submissa à ele....E assim ela estaria sob o jugo dele para quaisquer tarefas que ele queira que a sua noiva execute......

Mas L sentia mais do que nunca de que precisava de juntar mais evidências assaz concretas e reais de que ele está realmente controlando a moça para o uso do tal caderno.....E necessita ficar mais próximo da noiva de seu inimigo,à fim de extrair mais informações à respeito de Raito Yagami....E daquele funesto e temível Caderno da Morte!!

-Misa...não fique tão triste assim...!!-Disse L com um sorriso animador e um olhar simpático.-Eu vou te ajudar a escolher uma coisa para você usar!!

-Verdade....?É mesmo sério isso...?-Disse Misa com um brilho esperançoso no olhar.

-Sim.....É sério,Misa!!-Ele sorriu para ela enquanto a segurava nos ombros.-Vejamos.....

O valoroso detetive observou atentamente cada acessório que Misa tinha sobre a cama.....e pegou uma peruca castanho-claro,que tinha o tamanho dos cabelos naturais da moça.

-Esta peruca é bem apropriada,porém...você é muito bonita e não precisa de usar de tantos artifícios para se ocultar das pessoas....MISA...você é linda assim mesmo!!-Disse L com um sorriso simpático.

-Sou mesmo...?Eu me visto toda bonita...e Raito nem ao menos olha mais pra mim!!-Disse Misa bastante emocionada.

-Ele não sabe avaliar a beleza que você tem.....Misa,acho que um óculos de Sol ficaria bem....-L deslizou suas mãos por sobre os cabelos e rosto de Misa.A moça sorriu para o comentário dele e se levantou até o armário.-...Seus cabelos são lindos...você é linda e Raito não vê isso!!

L pensou por um tempo em como poderia usar este momentâneo desentendimento entre o casal,para que Misa pudesse lhe confidenciar alguns segredos ou particularidades relevantes de Raito....Como seus hábitos,costumes...e até sua maneira e lógica de raciocínio sobre os seus métodos e estratégias.

Poderia então ser possível provar que Misa também faça uso daquele caderno tão sinistro....L suspeita que SIM....Porém ainda não tem tanta certeza absoluta e correta de que a moça o esteja,à mando de seu cruel noivo....

E embora sentindo que gostasse muito de Misa,admitindo com sinceridade que ela realmente é bonita, e por ela simpatizasse;doía por demais em seu coração ter que usar de determinados artifícios para poder alcançar Raito!! Era algo que ele odiava fazer.....Mas para o detetive não tinha outra escolha......

Apesar da aparência e modos tão exuberantes e excêntricos de Misa...o que ele sabia de concreto é que ela é no fundo uma garota boa,doce,sensível,carente e um tanto tolinha....com uma certa dose de ingênuidade por acreditar em certas coisas......Acreditar em Raito e provavelmente o obedecê-lo cegamente em seus planos hediondos de mura maldade!!

-Óculos...de Sol....hum...então....-Disse Misa pensativa,enquanto abria a porta do armário e tirava uma caixa cheia de óculos e a deixava em cima da cama.-Tenho alguns chapéus também....-Ela,apontando com o dedo procurava entre as prateleiras qual a caixa que deveria pegar.-ESTA AQUI!!-E sorrindo de satisfação por encontrar,ela pega a caixa e a joga em cima da cama.-Vamos escolher!!

Misa senta-se de volta na cama,bem ao lado de L e abre a tampa das duas caixas.....E remexe no fundo,procurando algo na de óculos primeiro....E em seguida vai experimentando-os.

-Este?-Pergunta Misa com um sorriso,enquanto aponta com o dedo pra ele.

-NÃO!-Disse L com segurança.

-E este...?

-Também não!!

-Hum...Que tal?

-Sim....Perfeito!!-Disse o moço com um sinal de positivo com o polegar erguido e uma piscadela com seu olho.

-É CHANNEL.....Você tem bom gosto...Comprei porque é chique!!

-É harmonioso com seu rosto.....-Disse L um pouco corado.

-Agora vamos com os chapéus!!-Ela estava ficando animada.-Misa pôs a mão dentro da caixa de chapéus e ficou revirando cada um deles que encontava . Assim que achou um laranja e roxo,o vestiu.-Que achou deste?

-Não!!-Disse enfaticamente L.

-E então....peraí!!-Ela selecionou um chapéu de palha com aba grande e plumas e o vestiu.E olhou para L pedindo a sua opinião . Mas ele fez uma expressão negativa que logo a moça compreendeu.E então,a garota tirou o chapéu e ficou procurando outro....até achar uma boina moderna de crochê preta com delicadas e discretas pedrinhas brilhantes como cristais na lateral.E a vestiu em sua cabeça.-Este?

-Maravilha,gostei desse aí!! -L sorriu amistosamente para Misa,que ficou muito tranqüila e contente com a opinião do detetive.-Então...já podemos ir....?

-Ah....Sim...Claro que sim.....!!-E com um luminoso sorriso,Misa segura L pelas mãos e juntos se levantam da cama.

L se oferece para ajudá-la a guardar o restante de todos os acessórios antes de saírem . Misa deu um beijinho no rosto dele em agradecimento e então após retocar sua maquiagem,ela pegou a sua bolsa prateada e suas sandálias que combinavam igualmente com a bolsinha bem moderninha.

E segurando na mão do homem que ela escolheu como par para um agradável passeio,foi em sua companhia até a porta,onde ele delicadamente a abriu,permitindo que ela saia primeiro,como um gentil cavalheiro costuma fazer.

Aquele singelo gesto de gentileza e boas maneiras,deixou Misa incrivelmente impresionada...ainda mais porque Raito não costuma fazer isso com tanta freqüência....Raito é mais rude e objetivo,pouco se incomodando com certas futilidades,na sua opinião,como conduzir educadamente uma dama.

A moça corou com a atitude tão elegante de L,que quase teve vontade de chorar de emoção...porém se controlou para não deixá-lo preocupado em demasia e não borrar mais a maquiagem que ela refez com tanto esmero antes de pensar em sair naquela hora.

L,sorridente,ofereceu seu braço para Misa,tão logo que puseram o pé na soleira da porta,e imediatamente a noiva de Raito olhou para o detetive com uma expressão de puro entusiasmo.

-Vamos?-L a encarou com uma expressão bondosa,enquanto alisava a mão de Misa com a outra desocupada.

-Sim!!-Afirmou a jovem com os olhos cintilantes de alegria como se fosse uma criança que ganhasse um presente de Natal e beijou L no rosto de tão agradecida por sua gentileza.

Um pequeno estrondo se fez quando a porta foi fechada.....E o entusiasmado casal se dirigiu para o ar fresco e puro de uma linda e finda manhã......

Eles passearam no parque de diversões,onde se divertiram em vários brinquedos,tais como o carrossel;a montanha russa;a roda-gigante;o túnel do amor,etc;e depois foram brincar de tiro ao alvo,onde L tirou para Misa um coelho grande e rosa de pelúcia.E depois,cansados,foram para uma das sorveterias preferidas do detetive,depois que saíram do parque,à fim de desfrutar do paladar de um daqueles sorvetes grandes para duas pessoas,que são os mais populares a serem servidos nesse estabelecimento entre os casais de namorados!!E eles foram sem perder tempo,entrando por ali,de mãos dadas......

L conhece inúmeras docerias e sorveterias por todos os cantos da cidade,por conta de sua apreciação por iguarias deliciosas de sabores suaves e adocicados . Ele escolheu aquela em particular por conhecer a qualidade de seus sorvetes e doces e também por ser um lugar assaz agradável e moderadamente movimentado,o que seria ideal para os dois apreciarem um sorvete juntos,sem serem incomodados por outras pessoas.

A loja tem uma lona azul no lado de fora,que cobre a calçada repleta de cadeiras e mesas de madeira,cobertas com simpáticas toalhas com estampas quadriculadas de vermelho e azul,que são as cores do alegre letreiro,onde se lia em letras arredondadas: "GOOD ICE".

No interior da sorveteria,o estilo é todo muito moderno e um tanto lúdico,tudo muito azul e vermelho,as cores da marca.

O balcão é todo decorado em fibra de vidro,onde apressados funcionários elaboram as sobremesas a serem servidas aos clientes;as paredes possuem muitos posteres com as figuras dos sorvetes vendidos na loja;e muitas mesas de aço com charmosas cadeiras com almofadas vermelhas fofas se encontram pelos cantos do recinto.

L percebeu que do lado de fora era mais arejado e menos quente do que no lado de dentro,tão cheio de gente.E escolheu uma das mesinhas do exterior do estabelecimento comercial para se sentar junto com Misa.

-Aqui é mais calmo e os sorvetes são muito bons...-Disse L,enquanto afastava gentilmente a cadeira para que Misa se sentasse;E ela discretamente retirou seus óculos e os deixou pendurados em sua blusa e se sentou na cadeira,empurrando-a para frente em seguida,com o auxílio dele.

-Ah...L...Você é um verdadeiro cavalheiro.....Quem me dera que o Raito fosse assim comigo.....-Ela ficou muito entusiasmada com o gesto nobre e delicado do detetive,enquanto o obeservava se sentar bem perto dela na cadeira com seu modo tão peculiar e habitual de todos os dias.

-Eu prefiro tratar as mulheres com respeito e educação........E o Raito.....?Ele era antes assim contigo...Como ele é agora?....-Ele percebeu que Misa ajeitava na outra cadeira o coelho e os brindes que estavam dentro de uma grande sacola de plástico e descansava sua bolsa prateada em cima da mesa.

-Ele só se interessa nele mesmo agora...Antes ele me levava para restaurantes e passeios assim como você está fazendo agora.....Mas o que mais sinto falta é de romance.....-Ela começou a se entristecer e L percebendo isso,resolveu olhá-la bem nos olhos, e com suavidade encostou o seu dedo na pontinha do nariz da moça.

-Se é romance que lhe falta,daremos um jeito nisso.....-E segurou as mão dela,acarinhando-as....e pousando as sobre a palma dele, as beijou,como se faz um galante cavalheiro;e em seguida,com um semblante luminoso,olhou para ela.-Sorria,Misa...Você é muito linda para ficar se derramando em lágrimas por ele!!Lembre-se do que eu lhe disse antes.....que serei sua companhia em tudo que Raito não puder!!!

-Sim...você tem toda razão,L!!Porque chorar,se eu tenho você comigo agora?-A garota pegou o menu e ficou olhando os sorvetes de uma lista,ainda com um pouco de indecisão....

-Hum....Tem esse de baunilha e pêssego,com calda de caramelo,frutas cristalizadas e nozes bem picadas....Vamos experimentar?-Ele apontou o dedo no lugar indicado do menu,onde estaria o sorvete sugerido,e em seguida percebeu que uma jovem atendente uniformizada de blusa de manga fofa azul e saia rodada vermelha,de cabelos curtos e tingidos de loiros se aproximava deles.-Veja,Misa....!Uma moça que pode nos atender....Vamos fazer o pedido?-Ele olhou sorridente pra Misa,enquanto apontava o dedo indicador para a funcionária,e em seguida fez um gesto chamando-a.-SENHORITA..AQUI,POR FAVOR!!!!

-Pois não,senhor...O que deseja pedir?-Disse a garçonete enquanto retirava um bloco de anotações e uma caneta do bolso da saia.

-Eu e minha garota aqui vamos querer o pedido número 5,Sunny Day.-Com um largo sorriso,L enlaçou os ombros de Misa com o seu braço de forma que a atendente pensou que eles fossem um casal de namorados . Misa corou e pôs sua mão na boca enquanto soltava um sonoro risinho assanhado.

-Perfeitamente,senhor...voltarei em minutos com o pedido de vocês....-Ela deu um sorriso simpático para o casal,como se achasse os dois tão bonitinhos juntos...como se eles fossem pombinhos apaixonados,pois L olhou para Misa com um olhar doce e terno e ela olhava e sorria para ele languidamente . Então a funcionária se retirou dali rapidamente,após anotar os pedidos.

-GAROTA?!.....L você é genial!!-Misa gostou muito de ouvir isso . Ela encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele e deu uns tapinhas bobos no braço do detetive.-precisamos treinar mais vezes isso....Para convencer as pessoas que nós estamos juntos!!

-Mas é isso mesmo...pois em nosso trato você é a MINHA garota e estamos saindo juntos.....Você mesma me disse que deseja provocar ciúmes em Raito....lembra?

-Você tem toda razão,L!!-Disse Misa com um olhar entusiasmado e esperançoso.

Tão logo veio a garçonete com o sorvete tamanho especial para duas pessoas,sabor pêssego e baunilha que L decididamente escolheu entre tantos outros sabores naquela lista do menu....Misa e L avançaram ávidamente,como numa brincadeira divertida...competindo entre eles para ver quem comia mais....disputando também os biscoitinhos que estavam fincados naquela gostosura!!!

-EI....Me dá um pouquinho aí da sua parte...?O lado que está perto de você tem mais calda!!-Suplicou Misa.

-Está certo....Misa....-L pegou com a sua colher uma porção do sorvete que estava em sua frente e deu na boca da noiva de seu inimigo . Misa fechou os olhos e saboreou.....-Quer mais?-Ela balançou positivamente a cabeça,e então ele deu mais do sorvete pra ela que abriu sua boca de um jeitinho um pouco infantil.-Eu também vou querer do seu...onde tem mais frutas cristalizadas....Posso?

-Nem precisa me pedir,seu bobo!!-Disse Misa bem risonha.-Eu te darei...-Ela encheu a colher de sorvete e deu na boca de L,como se fosse uma mãe que dá comida para seu bebê.-Olha o aviãzinho....!!Hahahaha!!

-Muito bom...Misa...Excelente!!-Disse L com a boca cheia . Em seguida ele pegou um biscoitinho e o mordeu em um pedaço e então ofereceu para Misa uma parte restante dele,dando-lhe de comer.

-Sabe...L...O Raito é mesmo um chato em muitas vezes....Ele é tão egoísta comigo que se recusa a dividir algo comigo...O carro dele...E sempre quer o cobertor todo pra ele na hora de dormir....e gasta quase todo o xampu na hora do banho....E reclama demais se a roupa dele não está na gaveta certa!!

-Entendo.....Ele não te respeita...-Disse L com a mão apoiada no rosto e o cotovelo na mesa e com a outra mão livre brincava com o sorvete quase derretido,mexendo com a colher.

-Isso mesmo...Definitivamente ele não me respeita!E tem mais....ele tem umas manias muito estranhas à noite....-E Misa deu mais uma colherada no sorvete.-Gosta de ver TV na cama,sempre trocando rapidamente os canais em busca de notícias;ele gosta de beber cerveja em garrafinha...eu não acho nada romântico....e....quando faz amor comigo....

Misa fez um longa confidência sobre todas as esquisitices e hábitos excêntricos de seu noivo Raito,inclusive as mais íntimas e pessoais,que deixariam muitas pessoas mais constrangidas de ouvir aquilo.E já estava virando uma fofoca,dessas de tablóides sensacionalistas em que exploram os podres dos famosos...L ficou bem atônito e corado com o relato de Misa,por contar coisas muito indelicadas e particulares em demasia sobre Raito...Coisas que poderiam talvez ser irrelevantes para a sua investigação....Porém,L precisa jogar com todas as armas que tem....e quaisquer informações que Misa poderia lhe passar,se tornam assim,assaz preciosas para o brilhante detetive.

E após se fartarem daquele saboroso sorvete tão especial,entre risadas animadas e descontraídas, depois veio um papo muito agradável,em que trocavam idéias sobre como deixar Raito mais furioso,etc;L paga a conta e sai da sorveteria com Misa e vão juntos para uma bucólica pracinha de aspecto primaveril.

Eles se sentam num banquinho pintado de branco, entre os canteiros de margaridas amarelas e gerânios azulados,cercados por belíssimas cerejeiras de copas abundantemente repletas de flores róseas e troncos largos.

-Acho que aqui é um bom lugar para nós relaxarmos,Misa...

-É sim...e bem romântico....-Disse a moça que depois de pôr a sua sacola ao seu lado e a bolsa no seu colo,enlaça o seu braço no de L,sorrindo.

Neste momento,no outro lado da praça,Matsuda foi comprar um café em copo e alguns pacotes de biscoitos que eram vendidos numa barraquinha de lanches rápidos; e depois foi andando a passos largos e com um pouco de mau humor em direção a uma banca de jornais e revistas que ficava exatamente em frente ao banco de praça em que L e Misa estavam sentados.

-Ai...que droga...!!Justamente na hora da minha pausa para o café,o Raito me pede pra comprar o jornal!Isso sim é exploração....-Ele foi se aproximando da banca inconformado e com um pouco de mal jeito segurando o copo e as sacolas de plástico contendo os biscoitos,tentando selecionar agachado o jornal que o Raito prefere ler....

Na direção oposta,Misa avista a silhueta característica do colega de Raito,que de costas era claramente perceptível para ela perceber que aquele era realmente o Matsuda...Tão atrapalhado....e tão avoado.....e bobo....!!

-Ei...L...!!Aquele ali é o Matusda!!-Disse a moça apontando o dedo indicador para a direção onde estava o rapaz.

-É mesmo...Misa!!-Disse L balançando a cabeça positivamente.

-O que será que ele está fazendo aqui...?

-Misa....Não sei....Mas ele está todo enrolado segurando uma sacola e um copo de café..e está pegando um jornal?!-O detetive viu intrigado seu colega Matsuda,retirando do bolso de sua calça,de modo desengonçado a carteira de dinheiro,enquanto se equilibrava para segurar um jornal,o café e umas sacolas cheias de embalagens de biscoitos.

-Ele já pagou o jornal e está se virando pra cá...Ele vai nos VER!!-Misa se levantou de supetão e puxou o braço de L impetuosamente.-Levante-se!Temos que fazer alguma coisa AGORA!!

-Calma...Misa....já estou indo....-Disse L enquanto calçava os sapatos para ficar de pé.

-Depressa...L...!!!Vamos...Ele vai nos ver.....Me abraçe e me beije!!

-Como?...Assim...?-L abraçou Misa e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.-Hum..aqui seu rosto está sujo do sorvete...-L levemente passou os lábios no rosto da moça,à fim de tirar a calda gostosa dele.

-Na boca!!-Misa estava ficando bem aflita.-Anda logo!!

-Está bem....Não se preocupe...-Ele a segurou pelos ombros,e delicadamente deu lhe um beijo nos lábios macios de Misa....Aquela se tornou uma doce sensação.-Mais...?Tem mais sorvete perto da sua boca....

-Capricha mais nesse beijo....-Misa continuou o beijando enquanto olhava por sobre os ombros de L,o Matsuda lentamente se virando de frente e bem próximo na direção dos dois.

-Ah...pode deixar....comigo...-Disse L,entre os beijos de Misa.-E então...de súbito,ele aprofundou os beijos,tornando-os intensos,fogosos e sensuais...como um beijo apaixonado.E foi beijando-a...chupando os lábios da moça com muita volúpia,enquanto alisava as costas dela,em estonteantes massagens....Era algo muito sexy de se ver,e portanto deverasmente convincente para uma pessoa de fora perceber que de fato eles são amantes....e não amigos....

-Nossa...L....Está tão gostoso...Você beija tão bem que me surpreendeu!!-Misa suspirava de excitação entre os beijos de L,enquanto acariciava dos cabelos de L,desarrumando-os...e foi descendo com as mãos pelas costas dele,em movimentos sinuosos...

De fato,L ficou cada vez mais e mais corado....aqueles beijos que trocava intensamente com Misa o deixavam cada vez mais sem ar...e se pegou desprevenindo por essa sensação quente que percorria a sua espinha...seu corpo tão abrasador de tanto prazer...deixando-o deseja-la...Tais sentimentos conflitantes e inesperados percorriam a sua mente....O que sente por ela?

"O que é isso que estou sentindo por Misa...?Ela é tão quente....tão doce.....e atraente.....O que devo fazer?"

Por outro lado,Misa descobriu-se atraída por L...sentiu um fogo que nunca havia sentido por ele antes....Era algo estranho...e maravilhoso...Uma incrível descoberta:Ela deseja L!!

"L tem muitas qualidades...sabe como beijar...E que beijos são esses tão quentes??Eu estou gostando muito....Nem Raito me beija mais assim...."

Aquele beijo de mentira estava se tornando um beijo de verdade....Repleto de fortes e inesperadas emoções para o inusitado casal...E foram se tornando demasiadamente reais,que quando Matsuda se aproximou e olhou para os dois atentamente,ficou tão extremamente atônito e pálido com a cena ali presenciada,que deixou cair tudo que segurava em suas mãos:...O café,cujo copo se espatifou no chão,espalhando o seu conteúdo por sobre o piso de pastilhas coloridas...percorrendo um sinuoso caminho,até alcançar a grama;os biscoitos ficaram todos esmigalhados e soltos das embalagens com o baque no chão duro;e por último,o jornal...este se soltou das folhas,deixando o vento fresco daquele fim de manhã o carregar para bem longe dali......

Matsuda não sabia mais o que fazer com suas mãos que estavam trêmulas...Se catava o jornal do Raito,se pegava os biscoitos no chão....Ou olhava mais um pouco daquela cena tão surreal para ele...Era difícil de acreditar no que seus olhos estavam presenciando....Misa com L??!!Ele ficou paralisado por alguns segundos à fim de tentar fazer com que seu cérebro assimilasse e aceitasse aquela informação como realidade...e não como uma ilusão causada pela insolação do Sol de quase meio-dia....

-Mas....não...é...possível...?!Esses dois juntos....eles são....Não..Não pode ser!!...Ou são?...-Matsuda,de tão incrédulo olhava fixamente para o casal,tentando entender e adivinhar o que se passava entre eles e sem poder compreender o porquê...Uma coisa veio à sua mente,e com ela a pergunta: Será que Raito sabe disso?-Ai...Preciso contar isso para o Raito....Parece que Misa-Chan está traindo-o com L!!

E no outro lado...Misa e L acompanhavam tudo atentamente...enquanto continuavam se beijando e se acariciando...

-Ela mordeu a isca,L....-Disse Misa com um sorriso malicioso de satisfação e vitória.

-Certamente que sim...-L olhou discretamente por sobre os ombros da moça,enquanto a acariciava nos seus áureos cabelos e lhe sapecava beijinhos...E viu a expressão estupefata de Matsuda ao encara-los.

-Assim que ele for embora dali...iremos terminar com isso...e podemos então....-Disse a moça enquanto passava as mãos sobre os ombros dele e lhe dava mais beijinhos...

-Ir pra casa...claro que sim!!-L foi retribuindo os beijos dela,com os braços enlaçando a cintura de Misa, enquanto observava Matsuda discretamente.

Matsuda ficou por uns momentos indeciso...Pensando se deveria ir ou não ao encontro deles e tirar uma satisfação....Mas concluiu que o melhor a fazer é sair dali para refletir melhor sobre os eventos ocorridos naquela finada manhã,em frente aos bem cuidados e coloridos jardins do parque.

Tão logo chegou no Distrito Policial,onde Raito estava presente,Matsuda foi entrando pelo recinto impetuosamente e esbaforido...com o rosto por demais corado...ou pelo choque de presenciar aquela cena no parque...ou também por se esforçar numa marcha vigorosa e ligeira para a unidade da polícia.

Todos os policiais pararam momentâneamente o que estavam fazendo ali,para observar Matsuda,cujo semblante estava demonstrando estarrecimento.

-O que foi....Matsuda....Onde está o MEU jornal?!-Raito estava sentado em frente a um monitor de computador,com um caderno de anotações e segurando uma caneta,enquanto folheava umas fichas criminais.E ficou muito impaciente com Matsuda,por ele ter chegado ali de mãos vazias.

-É...É....É que...que encontrei Misa com L....aos beijos no parque.....!!!-Matsuda ficou com o rosto corado enquanto desviava o olhar de Raito de tanto constrangimento em lhe reportar um assunto tão indelicado . Suas mãos tremiam mais e mais....e o suor lhe escorria pela testa,de tanto nervoso.-E não pude lhe trazer o jornal...Desculpe,Raito....

-O QUÊ??!!-Disse Raito estupefato e lívido com a chocante notícia trazido por Matsuda . Os outros policiais também ficaram muito surpresos com isso.

Depois de um tempo, em que ponderou sobre todas aquelas estarrecedoras palavras contadas por Matsuda,Raito chegou a uma importante e decisiva conclusão:

-Tenho que fazer alguma coisa sobre isso...E depressa...Eu não posso deixar que L se una a Misa!!-Disse Raito com uma turbulenta fúria a ponto de socar a mesa e deixar os policiais em volta perplexos.

Que resolução Raito escolherá para sanar esse empecilho em seu caminho glorioso para limpar o mundo da maldade e do crime?

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.................


	3. Tocaia de Amor

Parte 3: Tocaia de Amor

Todos os policiais voltaram as suas atenções para Raito, cujo semblante demonstrava raiva e indignação. O repentino gesto de agressividade dele em cima da mesa, e as suas palavras furiosas os deixaram perplexos....

A equipe de investigação criminal compreendeu que o líder deles estava sentindo; uma notícia dessas abalaria mesmo qualquer um que tivesse uma noiva aos beijos com outro homem, porém muitos deles não estavam acreditando no relato insólito contado pelo Matsuda, pois para eles, o jovem e inexperiente policial era uma pessoa avoada, desastrada e um pouco dramática, dada a constantes exageros. Ainda mais porque pensaram que tudo isso foram fantasias de uma mente afetada pelo Sol escaldante de quase meio-dia. Ninguém ali estava mais acreditando no que Matsuda lhes dissera....

E ficaram de murmurinhos entre eles,fazendo comentários diversos,como estes:

"-Nossa...coitado do Raito!! O Matsuda tinha que inventar uma coisa dessas?"

"-O Matsuda deve ter tido uma insolação...por ficar imaginando coisas...Onde já se viu a senhorita Misa sendo beijada pelo o senhor L!!

"-Ah...eu não acredito numa besteira dessas.......E vocês...?"

"-Também, não....Ele deve ter bebido em serviço...isso sim!!"

Os tais comentários chamaram e muito a atenção de Raito que já estava ficando nervoso. Não devido as coisas ditas das bocas de seus colegas...E muito menos por cuímes de Misa....É mais por medo de perder o controle de sua noiva, e junto com isso, o temor de que ela se alie ao seu inimigo e que este possa manipulá-la com o intuito de arrancar alguma informação valiosa sobre o uso de seu "Caderno da Sua Magnífica e Gloriosa Justiça" e também os seus planos de limpar o mundo da mácula do crime e da maldade.

-Venha....comigo....Matsuda....!! -Murmurou rispidamente Raito para o seu subordinado.

-AI!! Calminha aí, Raito!! -Queixava-se Matsuda ao tropeços. -Que eu já estou indo.....

Raito puxou discretamente e impetuosamente Matsuda pelo braço, e o arrastou consigo até uma sala reservada....Muitos ali acreditaram que o chefe iria em particular dar uma reprienda no colega, por expôr e o humilhar publicamente, por causa daquelas mentiras idiotas e sem algum fundamento.

A referida sala onde Raito conduziu Matsuda costuma ser muito utilizada pelos policiais, que quando quisessem, poderiam descansar de seu exaustivo plantão e nas horas de intervalo. Entre as mobílias presentes encontram-se armários geminados de metal, desses de guardar roupas e objetos pessoais; dois beliches num canto extremo; um bebedouro e algumas cadeiras espalhadas no recinto. No outro lado, próximo aos beliches, uma porta que dá acesso a um banheiro.

-Eu preciso que faça algo para mim! -Disse Raito enquanto apertava com muita força o braço de Matsuda, e o encarava nos olhos com um gélido olhar.

-EI!! Assim está me machucando...Por favor, Raito!! Me solte!!

Ao perceber que exagerava no uso da força com o seu funcionário, o soltou imediatamente, se afastando dele um pouco, em seguida.

-Sente-se, Matsuda.......E me escute atentamente!!! -Ele puxou uma cadeira e a ofereceu para o policial se sentar. Olhando de esgelha para Raito, ele o obedeceu prontamente. Raito ficou de frente pra ele e o encarou seriamente de braços cruzados. -Quero que você vigie Misa e L!! E descubra o que eles estão fazendo!!

-Sim....sim....senhor.....!! -Matsuda se sentiu intimidado pelo modo direto e rude com que Raito se dirigiu para ele. Estava mais para uma ordem, do que para um favor pessoal, e o medo de que a ira de seu superior fosse descontado nele, fez com que ele evitasse olhar para o semblante dele. -Eu vou....vou fazer isso....Já...agora....

-Muito bem....conto com você! -Raito o olhou friamente e bateu no ombro dele com a mão, e saiu da sala, sem se importar com um Matsuda já bastante abalado pela maneira grosseira com que o tratou.

No silêncio daquela sala vazia, Matsuda refletiu e pensou atentamente no porquê de seu chefe o tratar assim com tanta rigidez. Na mente dele, a única explicação plausível que ele encontrou, seria que Raito estava com muito nervoso, mediante a situação que ele se encontrava, afinal, a noiva de seu superior estava supostamente envolvida amorosamente com um colega dele. E isso a seu ver seria uma traição imperdoável, um acinte! E...decido a relevar o que ele fez em seu braço, e também daquelas palavras tão duras ditas cara à cara; por assim considerar que ele estivesse sofrendo de amor...Portanto, Matsuda com pensamentos piedosos de respeito a dor de seu companheiro de trabalho, tomou para si a grandiosa tarefa de auxiliar Raito, no que estiver ao seu singelo alcance, à fim de retirar um pouco o penoso peso do coração tão angustiado de seu chefe.

O jovem policial foi para um espelho que ficava no armário, onde os colegas podiam guardar os seus pertences, e retirando cuidadosamente o seu paletó e o descansando numa cadeira; em seguida desabotou a sua camisa, e a abaixou até o braço, à fim de visualizar o seu machucado. E percebendo ali, que naquele momento, de fato estava com uma marca avermelhada, que vai ficando gradualmente roxa e dolorida, quando com os dedos a tocou. E conversando consigo mesmo, ele disse:

-Ele não fez por mal.....Estava mesmo agindo desesperadamente comigo....-Ele abriu o armário e retirou dele um spray específico para luxações, e de imediato, o aspergiu em seu braço machucado. -Mas darei o meu melhor pra ajudar Raito com isso!! Se ele agiu assim é porque está com raiva de L e ciúmes de Misa....Mas eu mesmo também não tenho muita certeza do que vi.....Preciso confirmar! -Então ele guardou o spray, trancou a porta do armário, ajeitou a camisa, para abotoá-la, e vestiu o paletó. Depois disso, se olhou no espelho, com um olhar de confiança e determinação. -Eu vou te ajudar...Raito!! Conte comigo!!

Enquanto isso....Algumas horas haviam se passado, quando L e Misa estavam voltando de uma cafeteria onde tomaram um café irlandês e se fartaram de alguns pedaços de torta de maçã. No caminho passaram em algumas lojas e shoppings badalados, onde Misa fez algumas comprinhas na sua ânsia consumista por moda e beleza. L pacientemente esperou que a moça se decidisse, e vez por outra a ajudou a escolher algumas peças. O que deixou a garota bastante impressionada com a sua calma gentileza. E percebeu que ali, ele a tratava de uma maneira mais amável e compreensiva....

Misa se sentia mais contente na agradável e doce companhia de L, ainda mais porque seu noivo não tem tido mais paciência ultimamente para tais passeios. Em contrapartida, o valoroso detetive se manteve bem disposto para acompanhá-la aonde quer que ela desejasse ir....

E além disso....aquele beijo tão ardoroso e quente, a deixou por demais atraída pelo inimigo de seu noivo...e esses sentimentos mexeram muito com ela...O que a manteve confusa e perdida....

L percebe que Misa tem os seus encantos....seu luminoso sorriso, sua doçura oculta, seu jeitinho sapeca, como de uma criança...Sentimentos tão cativantes...de uma autenticidade que o deixa surpreso e desprevinido. Misa o transformou, pois encontrou um lado dela que ele não conhecia.... e deixou ir à tona um desejo que estava adormecido....Um beijo que despertou uma paixão inesperada e misteriosa...

Eles continuaram caminhando, abraçadinhos, como se fossem um casalzinho de namorados...Estavam sim deverasmente convincentes, a tal ponto que todos os passantes na calçada, que os observavam podiam concluir que eles de fato, estavam mesmo tendo um compromisso de amor.

-Temos que planejar o que devemos fazer, L... -À essa altura ele já deve ter contado tudo pra Raito!! Ele é o "leva e trás" dele!! -Misa o segurava firmemente pelo braço, como se estivesse em busca de segurança.

-É bem provável que tenha acontecido isso.... -L por uns momentos ficou pensativo, como se estivesse procurando uma resposta para as suas indagações. -Hum...onde você prefere conversar: Na sua casa...ou na minha?

-Que tal na sua? Você se importa...? É que Raito pode querer voltar à noite...e quero conversar em particular contigo, combinar as coisas....

-Claro que eu entendo e não vou me importar que seja em meu apartamento...Watari vai estar fora e ocupado com uns afazeres que eu mandei ele concluir....Portanto está perfeito para nós dois!! -Ele deu um sorriso singelo enquanto olhava para noiva de seu inimigo nos olhos.

-Ok...Combinado então!! -E ela deu lhe um beijo na boca, e depois, com os dedos tirava um pouco da marca de batom que estavam neles. -Afinal...nós temos que treinar bem para parecer que nós nos amamos!! -Ela deu uma risadinha assanhada, que deixou o detetive desconcertado e com o rosto bastante corado.

-Então...vamos para o meu lar....Misa querida... - Ele enlaçou o braço da moça com o seu, enquanto que com o outro carregava as sacolas de compras, com um sorriso bondoso e gentil estampados em sua face.

"QUERIDA"?! UAL....!!! Aquilo ali soou muito bem para os ouvidos de Misa que se sentiu envaidecida pela simpática palavra dita de forma tão doce pela boca de L. Qual foi mesmo a última vez que se lembra de ter ouvido de Raito umas palavras assim tão delicadas como essa? QUANDO......? Ela não se lembra....para a sua infelicidade.....

Em poucos minutos eles chegam ao apartamento de L. Ele é bem arejado e espaçoso, embora a decoração fosse simples para os padrões de luxo e ostentação de Misa. De fato, ela estranhou tudo, ainda mais por saber que L é um homem muito rico e repleto de inimagináveis meios de obter tudo de que precisa, pois de antemão soube que ele gosta de aparelhagens tecnológicas e muitos livros.

A sala dispunha de uma TV de tamanho mediano, um sofá preto de couro, uma estante repleta e quase abarrotada de diversos livros de assuntos muito complicados para que Misa possa compreender, uma mesa de madeira com cadeiras simples que harmonizavam com a sala. E um tapete marrom e bege que cobria o chão.

-Nossa...!! É aqui que você vive?! -Exclamou a garota enquanto descansava sua bolsa em cima da mesa. -Mas está realmente precisando de um decorador!! Vejo que não entende de arrumação!!

-Sim....Eu vivo aqui....Lamento se a desapontei, é que não ligo muito para estética de ambientes....Sou um homem muito simples e gosto de escolher coisas que possam ser úteis ao meu trabalho e a minha vida. Não aprecio me exibir como muitas das pessoas mais ricas assim o fazem.... - Disse o detetive enquanto pousava as sacolas das compras de Misa em cima da mesa, bem ao lado da bolsa que ela deixou também por lá.

-L...Você me supreende!! Além de rico é tão modesto!! -Os olhos da jovem rutilavam imensamente de tão admirada que se sentiu com as palavras nobres e edificantes vindas do detetive.

-Você aceita um chá? -Disse o moço sem jeito e encabulado, enquanto coçava com o dedo a cabeça, mais como um tique nervoso, do que propriamente por sentir um comichão.

-Ah...sim...seria muito bom!! -Ela bateu com as palmas das mãos e deu um pulinho de tanto entusiasmo, por estar ali, na residência de L, e sendo convidada para um chá. E assim se sentiu assaz valorizada por ele.

-Então eu vou preparar. Sente-se e fique à vontade, não irei me demorar.... -Disse sorrindo enquanto se dirigia à cozinha.

-Obrigada! -Ela se sentou largadamente no sofá macio de couro preto enquanto passava os olhos por todo o ambiente daquela sala.

Passados uns poucos minutos, L veio trazendo numa bandeja duas xícaras de chá e alguns doces.

-Queira me perdoar se não estiver do seu agrado, pois eu não sou muito bom em preparar essas coisas, porque quem costuma fazer isso pra mim é o Watari...e ele se encontra ausente no momento. É instantâneo...de microondas...Não repare!! -Disse o detetive enquanto servia a xícara primeiramente para Misa. Em seguida, ele se sentou bem ao lado dela e pegou a sua xícara. -Tome muito cuidado, porque está bem quente!

-Pode deixar que eu vou assoprar para não me queimar!! -Disse a moça com um sorriso amistoso. -L...como vamos fingir que estamos saindo juntos, eu preciso combinar algumas coisas e te fazer umas perguntas muito pessoais...pode ser?

-Ah....depende.....o que gostaria de saber? -Disse L enquanto acrescentava mais açúcar no seu chá.

-Você é virgem? -L se engasgou ao ouvir a pergunta da moça. E o perceber o que aconteceu com ele, Misa se sentiu mal. -AI...Desculpe!! Se queimou?

-Ah...Não, não...Tudo bem....não foi nada..... -Disse L enquanto tossia um pouco. -Você quer saber se eu tenho alguma experiência sexual? É isso que deseja saber...?

-É...Sim... -Ela ficou um pouco assustada com a expressão estupefata de L quando se engasgou com o chá. -É...que eu vejo que você aparenta ser um homem fechado, retraído....e daí achei que não fosse ou não se interessasse em ir pra cama com algumas mulheres.

-Bem...está enganada, Misa!! Eu não sou virgem....e já estive em intimidades com outras mulheres, algumas delas namoradas dos meus tempos de colégio e faculdade, não nessa que o Raito ia, mas numa outra......

L contou um pouco sobre a sua vida amorosa, mas apenas o essencial, omitindo obviamente o detalhe mais importante de seu passado que ele guarda à sete chaves em seu coração: A garota que outrora conviveu com ele naquele orfanato, e que os dois juntos dividiram as suas primeiras noites de amor...a noite em que se entregaram de corpo e alma...a primeira vez que ambos fizeram amor....Um momento inesquecível no coração de L, pois aquela garota se tornou a sua primeira amada, a primeira namorada e a primeira amante de sua vida.....E essa lembrança era deverasmente muito íntima e pessoal demais para ser contada para Misa, pois o detetive ainda guarda em seu coração uma doce esperança de um dia poder reencontrá-la novamente.

Intrigado sobre o relacionamento estranho e tenso entre Raito e Misa, L ficou um pouco mergulhado em seus pensamentos, tentando entender os interesses mais profundos dela por seu inimigo. Será mesmo amor?...Não....Está mais se assemelhando a uma dependência psicológica....Provas mais explícitas são assaz necessárias para que esta teoria seja sólida....

-L....? Tudo bem contigo?.....- Disse Misa enquanto o cutucava no braço.

-Ah...Sim...Queira me perdoar.....Eu estava pensando numas coisas.....- Disse o detetive enquanto descansava a xícara na bandeja que estava em frente a mesinha. Ele pegou dois docinhos e comeu um.

-E o que seria?......É alguma coisa muito importante? -Misa o olhou com uma expresão curiosa, enquanto brincava com a xícara em sua mão. -Posso saber o que é?

-O Raito....Creio que ele foi seu primeiro amor? Estou certo? -O que sente por ele?

-Antes de conhecer o Raito, minha vida era vazia....Bem...Eu tive outros namorados no ginasial. Era tudo muito emocionante...e bem animado!!...Só estudei até o ginásio....E desde menina sempre tive o sonho de me tornar uma estrela....Ser artista, sabe? -Ela cruzou as pernas e terminou o seu chá. L prontamente se ofereceu para pegar a xícara de sua mão e a pousar na mesa.

-Entendo perfeitamente....Todas as pessoas têm seus sonhos. Misa, continue.......

-Para conseguir um lugar só meu....a minha felicidade, poder ser amada pelas pessoas, querida pelos fãns, ser respeitada por todos! Eu me esforcei muito, principalmente porque era a isso que me agarrei porque me sentia muito sozinha com a morte de meus pais. Eu fui morar na casa de meus tios por pouco tempo, porque eu percebi que não era mais bemvinda ali...Sei lá...acho que eles não aprovavam as minhas escolhas pessoais. Como eu desejava crescer na minha carreira, tive que abrir mão de muitas coisas e usar de meios dos quais eu não me orgulho.......

-O que você fez, Misa?-Disse L escutando atentamente cada palavra dela, à fim de compreender seus sentimentos e sua pessoa. Ele apoiou a mão no rosto e o cotovelo no joelho, enquanto que com a outra mão livre, ele mordiscava um doce.

-Tive que me sujeitar as "vontades" dos empresários que patrocinavam a minha carreira...mas isso foi logo no início....era repulsivo ter que me deitar com aqueles homens... -Misa fez uma carinha triste, que deixou L bastante comovido, e então, ele bondosamente segurou uma das mãos da moça, à fim de deixá-la mais segura e calma. -Então eu me submeti ao que eles queriam, porque eu desejava ficar famosa. Por favor, L...não conte isso que eu te contei a mais ninguém....É vergonhoso pra mim...e não quero que as pessoas saibam que eu consegui o meu sucesso às custas da oferta do meu corpo......

-Misa.....OLHE nos meus olhos!! Eu prometo pra você que eu guardarei o seu segredo...nem Watari, nem Matsuda, ou quaisquer pessoas do meu convívio pessoal saberão disso!! Ninguém!!! -Segurando as duas mãos de Misa e a encarando com um olhar que transparece de grande sinceridade, ele a beija delicadamente nos lábios...e em seguida lhe diz: -Esta é a minha palavra...de um homem hornado que sou... - E pegando mais um docinho na bandeja, ele delicadamente o pôs na boca da moça. -Coma....!!! Um doce para tornar seu coração mais adocicado e feliz....

-Obrigada......- Disse a moça, com lágrimas nos olhos, ao segurar com a mão o doce que tinha abocanhado.

Ele deu um sorriso bondoso para Misa, e então foi acariciando as coradas bochechas dela, enxugando com os dedos cada lágrimas que teimosamente escorria de seus olhos. A garota deu um sorriso sereno com o olhar, enquanto mastigava o docinho.

De fato, L manteve sempre a honra e a lealdade como uma de suas virtudes...Ele odeia quebrar promessas, pois para ele, elas são como um contrato moral. O que torna as pessoas mais dignas para a vida...e para o mundo. E como nesses últimos dias em que tem saído com Misa em passeios, compras e até mesmo fingindo que estão namorando....Ele acabou por se afeiçoar demais pela moça...Descobrindo que ela possui muitas virtudes que o coração cego de egoísmo de Raito não consegue enxergar....L concluiu que pelos muitos comentários da garota, que ele não gosta de ninguém...Só dele próprio e de sua vaidade de ser intitulado o "Paladino da Justiça", KIRA!! Pois a soberba o está enlouquecendo aos poucos...e fazendo-o se afastar das pessoas que gostam dele e que ele deveria a elas se apegar....

-L....Obrigada....!!!- Misa ficou muito comovida pelo gesto tão doce que o detetive lhe fez...tanto pelo beijo, quanto pelas palavras tão animadoras e confiantes, que seus olhos cintilavam como cristais à luz do Sol, e suas mãos ficaram trêmulas de tamanha emoção em seu coração de menina. -Em muitas das vezes eu saía com alguns artistas e modelos, para ficar em evidência e me tornar mais popular rapidamente...O que não era ruim, porque eu gostava estar com eles, pois eram lindos e atraentes, e era maravilhoso e bem melhor!! Eu ia a muitos lugares badalados, clubes, piscinas, viagens... -Misa ficou um pouco corada por se lembrar daqueles relacionamentos esporádicos e bem íntimos com aqueles belos homens tão sensuais e famosos. Misa sente em seu coração que podia confiar em L e confidenciar seus mais secretos sentimentos e sonhos....

-Entendo...Essas coisas devem ser guardadas com discrição...Mas e o Raito? Onde ele aparece na sua vida amorosa?

-Ah...Sim....O Raito....Ele representa tudo pra mim....Tudo que foi tirado de mim, ele me devolveu...A esperança, a alegria...TUDO!! Sou eternamente grata à ele por remover um espinho do meu coração...Ele eliminou da minha vida um pesadelo e me deu um mundo de sonhos!!!.... -Disse a garota com uma exultante alegria e um brilho cintilante no olhar.

L, naquele momento deduziu que provavelmente Misa estivesse se referindo ao uso do caderno por Raito para eliminar o assassino dos pais dela. Pois é sabido por todos que as circunstâncias da morte daquele homicida eram por demais suspeitas e misteriosas. Ele sabe que os pais da moça foram mortos, e isso é uma verdade. Mas o que é intrigante é o fato de que muito tempo depois, esse mesmo criminoso, após ter escapado das mãos da justiça tradicional, tenha sido encontrado falecido por um enfarte...E embora as fichas médicas das prisões por onde ele esteve tenham indicado que gozasse de boa saúde, e sem quaisquer vestígios de cardiopatias graves; o mais estranho nissso tudo é que ele tenha morrido inesperadamente de um ataque cardíaco fulminante! É realmente quase certo que Misa também tivesse um caderno só seu....assim como Raito. A moça gosta dele porque o considera seu benfeitor, o seu "Justiceiro Salvador", aquele a quem deve amar e devotar toda a sua vida....

Pobre moça..... Mal sabe ela que, o que Raito mais deseja é que Misa seja a sua cúmplice em algum suposto uso do caderno, e não o seu coração....Assim concluiu L.

Há alguns metros próximo dali, Matsuda anda ligeiro à passos largos em direção a um hotel que fica em frente ao prédio onde mora L. Ele os seguiu cautelosamente depois que eles saíram da perfumaria. E se fingiu de freguês para ouvir atentamente as conversas dos dois. Depois, quando ouviu de Misa que eles queriam ir na casa de L, prontamente Matsuda foi acompanhando os passos deles com uma certa distância.

-AI...que droga....Os perdi de vista!! -Esbravejou o jovem policial, enquanto corria pela calçada da rua feito um louco, quase já sem fôlego.... -Se aquela mulher com aquele cãozinho não tivesse me parado pra pedir informações....Eu logo os teria alcançado!!.....Mas que....*&§% de caixa de correio!!! AI...!!! UI!! Tudo nessa &%$# de rua !! Essa caixa me &%$ !! Que $# maldita dos correios!! &%$#!! %$!! %$!!

Correndo muito e esbaforido,ele chegou na porta do hotel,continuando a fazer um alvoroço com alguns palavrões berrados ao bater com o pé acidentalmente numa caixa de correspondências. A gritaria fez com que um funcionário que estava dentro do estabelecimento viesse ao seu socorro.

L e Misa estavam conversando enquanto tomavam mais chá e comiam docinhos,quando......

-O que foi isso?!......-Disse um L perplexo, enquanto olhava para Misa, que levantava os ombros e franzia as sombrancelhas de tão surpresa e intrigada.

-Não sei.....Vamos ver o que está acontecendo lá fora....VENHA!! -Ela se levantou e puxou as mãos do detetive com força, o obrigando a se levantar do sofá imediatamente.

E naquela hora, Misa e L ouviram mais gritos e palavrões, o que lhes chamaram ainda mais a atenção; e então correram em direção de uma porta de correr de vidro que dá acesso para a sacada, e abrindo-a foram para a varanda da sala do apartamento, onde se debruçaram, no parapeito e presenciaram o jovem policial sendo auxiliado por um empregado do hotel. O estabelecimento possui uma moderna fachada cinza azulada, com janelas de metal prateado e um letreiro com grafia abstrata, onde se lia: "Hotel Sunshine." E abaixo dele uma placa que anunciava que o hotel é de três estrelas.

-EI!!! Aquele ali é o Matsuda!! -Disse estupefata Misa.

-Sim...é ele mesmo....Vamos ouvir o que ele está dizendo para aquele homem. -Disse L com um tranqüila calma, como se já estivesse esperando que Matsuda fizesse isso.

O som da rua subia para a altura do andar em que o inusitado casal estava, permitindo que quaisquer palavras ditas por aqueles homens pudessem ser ouvidas com bastante clareza.

....E assim, passaram a ouvir atentamente a cada palavra daquela curiosa conversa:

-Moço...O senhor está bem?-Disse o empregado do hotel, se abaixando para ver Matsuda caído no chão. Ele estendeu a sua mão para o policial, que com alguma dificuldade se levantou. -O que foi que lhe aconteceu?....Posso te ajudar?...Temos uma enfermeira aqui no hotel....se precisar...

-Não, não, não....Não tenho tempo pra isso!! Tem gelo....? Isso pra mim já basta! -Disse Matsuda enquanto esfregava o pé com a mão. -Ah.......A propósito......

-Sim...? -O homem olhou o policial com interesse em sua dúvida, enquanto pegava no chão alguns pertences de Matsuda e o devolvia pra ele. -E o gelo....podemos providenciar....

-Por um acaso.....vocês tem vagas disponíveis de frente para a rua, e nos andares mais altos? -Ele se recompôs, ajeitando a sua roupa e verificando o conteúdo dos seus objetos, entre eles um binóculo. -Tenho que trabalhar...sabe...sou policial e estou investigando um crime. -Disse enquanto mostrava o seu distintivo com um pouco de orgulho no seu tom de voz. -Matsuda....Detetive Matsuda!

-UM CRIME?! -Exclamou o homem com uma alegre curiosidade.

-Sim...é isso mesmo....!!-Matsuda acenou positivamente com a cabeça, expressando um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos faiscando de ânimo. Qual é seu nome?..... -Ele, ali naquele momento se sentia por demais importante...Tanto que a dor lancinante que sentia na perna foi logo eclipsada pelo exultante entusiasmo de se sentir um valoroso e digno representante da LEI!!

-Yoshida....Kasumi.... -Disse apontando o dedo indicador para o crachá que estava preso no bolso do peito do paletó cor de vinho. -Venha por favor, eu te ajudo a entrar! -O funcionário o conduziu até o saguão do hotel, e em seguida lhe ofereceu um quarto que incrivelmente ficava defronte as janelas do apartamento de L. E com isso, Matsuda ficou extremamente agradecido ao homem, pagando o quarto.

Misa e L se entreolharam pasmos pela situação confusa e estranha em que Matsuda se meteu.....

-Com certeza ele veio nos espionar..... -Disse L calmamente.

-Temos que fazer alguma coisa...e bem rápido!! Disse Misa aflita e preocupada. Vamos deixar as suas janelas mais abertas,ok? -Misa puxou o braço de L e o levou para dentro do apartamento. Ele foi junto com a garota que lhe soltou o braço depois. -Onde fica o seu quarto?

-É....por ali..... -Disse L apontando com o dedo indicador na direção de uma porta fechada.

-Ótimo!! -Ela puxou o moço que foi quase sendo arrastado por ela.

Assim que Misa abriu a porta do quarto e nele entrou acompanhada de L...Ficou um pouco desapontada pelo simples fato de todo mobiliário ser bem modesto...nada muito luxuoso....Apenas uma cama de madeira bem simples, coberta com uma colcha azul e verde desbotada, um criado mudo onde tem um pequeno abajour e uns dois livros empilhados: Um de criminalística e outro de psicologia forense; um armário pequeno, um relógio de parede e um tapete surrado cor de creme que cobria o chão.

-É aqui que você dorme?! É tão.....sem graça.......

-Bem....em algumas vezes eu durmo aqui...Misa...Eu não ligo pra luxo, você sabe muito bem disso!! -Disse o detetive com uma calma surpreendente, que deixou a garota pasma.

-Hum....Agora não importa.... -Ela passou pelos cantos do cômodo, até chegar na janela que estava coberta por uma cortina verde clara. -Vamos abrir a janela!! -Ela separou as metades da cortina e em seguida abriu a janela, deixando o ar fresco daquela tarde invadir o ambiente. -Assim está melhor!!

Misa saiu do quarto, segurando L em sua mão. A moça foi para a varanda olhar de esgelha, num canto da parede, se Matsuda havia chegado ao quarto daquele hotel. L estava atrás dela também observando por entre o ombro da moça. E viram o atrapalhado policial de costas e agachado. Ele retirava um objeto de uma bolsa.

-Depressa...L!! Ele vai nos ver logo!! -Disse Misa sussurando. -Vamos para o meio da sala e em frente da porta da varanda!! Me beije e me abraçe!!

-Calma..calma, que já estou indo, Misa!! - Sussurrou L se aproximando ligeiramente de Misa.

Misa pôs suas mãos nos ombros dele e com suas mãos pegou as dele, conduzindo-o para a sua cintura. E então o beijou na boca....um beijo que ela foi tornando mais intenso, enquanto que ele a acompanhava. Quando ela se afastou dele um pouquinho, olhou de esgelha para direção da ampla varanda, onde pôde ver que Matsuda os está observando com um binóculo.

E a moça aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de L, fingindo uma mordiscada na orelha, para Matsuda ver; e aproveitou disfarçadamente para sussurar algumas palavras para o detetive:

" -Ele está nos observando, olhe bem devagar....Tire a minha blusa e a sua roupa e deixe apenas a cueca....e continue me beijando....no pescoço...." -L se sentiu um pouco tenso com o pedido vindo dela.

Assim que L percebeu que realmente Matsuda os está vigiando, L a abraçou....e aos pouquinhos foi deslizando seus lábios quentes pela pele macia do pescoço da moça, e com a outra mão, afastava os cabelos de Misa, enquanto a beijava cada vez mais....causando sensações de arrepio na espinha da garota.....

Ele então continuou a beijando pelo pescoço, enquanto que levou as suas mãos para a frente do corpo da moça, onde, delicadamente desabotoou um a um...cada botão daquela blusa azul, até revelar um sutiã rendado e transparente da mesma cor. L percorreu suas mãos e dedos por entre os ombros da moça, removendo lentamente a blusa, que saía suavemente do corpo e dos braços dela.

Misa foi levantando a barra da camisa de L, enquanto que ele, segurando as mãos dela, a ajudava a tirar a sua peça de roupa....

Assim que a camisa passou pela cabeça dele, L a jogou no chão....

.....E então, Misa viu que o tórax do detetive é franzino e pálido...Deixando-o encabulado com os olhares famintos e surpresos da moça....Ela percorreu com suas mãos e dedos, os ombros, o peito...até o umbigo; tudo em carícias lânguidas....

-Nossa.....!! Como você é tão branco!! Não pega nem Sol....!! E também é mais magrinho....Diferente do Raito.... -L ficou um pouco incomodado com os tais comentários, no que Misa, ao perceber sua expressão, tratou de não evindenciar isso. -Mas sua pele é mão macia....e quente....!! Ela tocou em seu peito; e beijando o tórax magricelo de L, chupando-o intensamente, permitindo que ele se sinta excitado.

-Eu....não tenho....tempo....de....pegar Sol....e fazer excercícios......Mas me cuido do...meu jeito.... -Arfando um pouco, ele acariciou louras madeixas da moça, descendo as mãos pelo pescoço....As costas...alcançando com as mãos as nádegas de Misa, que estavam cobertas pela saia curta de estampa psicodélica.

-L.....Você tem coisas que são insuperáveis!! ISSO...!! Adorei aquele dia em que você passou a mão no meu traseiro.....Lá na faculdade de Raito! Lembra disso?

-Sim..... -L ficou um pouco corado.

Ele deslizou suas mãos, até encontrar o fecho da saia de Misa...e o abriu....O que fez com que aquela vestimenta suavemente descesse por entre as pernas dela, alcançando o chão....Fazendo revelar os belos contornos das curvas dos quadris da moça, e a sua calcinha de renda azul transparente....

Misa com os pés, afastou a saia, arremessando-a para bem longe....Enquanto que L ficou encantado ao ver tamanha beleza.....

A garota se aproximou mais com as suas mãos para as calças de L, desabotoando-a e abrindo o zíper...

Assim que L se livrou de sua calça, ficando apenas vestido com uma cueca samba-canção listrada de azul e preta....Ele olhou para Misa e ela para ele...os dois se aproximaram mais....

-Olha só...L!! Estamos combinando!! Estamos de azul!!

-É....Estamos perfeitos para a ocasião......

E se abraçaram.....se beijando....Os beijos foram se intensificando....tornando-se fogosos o suficientes para deixar que ambos se sentissem bastante excitados.....

Olhando dali aquela cena, Matsuda ficou extremamente surpreso e também sentiu um calor percorrer a sua espinha......E por todo seu corpo...Uma sensação que veio inesperadamente!!

-Ai...Misa Misa.....Ela é tão....linda assim...... -O suor escorria de seu rosto, que se tornou vermelho de tanto observar pelo binóculo, o lindo corpo da noiva de seu chefe, abraçada com o L. -NÃO....Agora não!! Não posso me sentir assim...O QUE É ISSO?! Tenho que esfriar a minha cabeça!! Não posso ter estes sentimentos pela garota do Raito...Não mesmo!!!

Ele retirou o binóculo que estava preso em seu pescoço e o descansou em cima da cama. E foi correndo e arfando muito até o banheiro, onde enfiou a cabeça debaixo da torneira da pia; e abrindo-a, permitiu que a abundante água fria jorrasse em seu cocuruto quente, molhando os seus cabelos....

Após sentir que tudo estava se normalizando com ele...e que aquilo que sentia passou rapidamente, retirou a cabeça da pia e desligou a torneira, pegando logo uma toalha para secar os cabelos que teimosamente pingavam em sua roupa.

-Acho que agora já passou....Misa me tirou do sério por uns momentos....!! -Ele deixou a toalha em cima da pia e foi até o quarto, onde pegou o binóculo e continuou a observar o inusitado casal....

Matsuda percebeu ali que Misa, subitamente pulou no colo de L, envolvendo as suas pernas nas costas de L...E que ele a enlaçou com os braços em volta das nádegas da moça.

Foram para o quarto, enquanto se beijavam ardorosamente......Matsuda se esgueirou na janela à fim de poder olhar na direção do quarto de L...o que praticamente era possível observar mais um pouco.....

L deitou Misa na cama....enquanto a beijava....A moça lançava olhares de paixão, assim que enlaçava as suas mão na nuca dele....enquanto que ele removia cuidadosamente a colcha da cama.....revelando os travesseiros que se ocultavam sob ela...

.....E num só impulso, ela se levantou, ficando sentada, enquanto que o detetive se acomodava sentado, de modo que seu corpo pudesse estar bem próximo ao dela....cobrindo-os parcialmente pelos lençóis que estavam sobre a colcha....

Então, ele passou suas mãos pelas costas da noiva de seu inimigo...até alcançar o fecho do sutiã, desatando-o logo. E assim, L desliza suas suas mãos pelos ombros de Misa, descendo as alças daquela peça íntima...até removê-la por completo...jogando-a para o chão. E assim....os lindos e redondos seios de Misa são revelados.....

E o seu coração palpitou dentro de seu peito, ao tocar e apertar suavemente aqueles seios tão macios e rosados....deslizando com os dedos por entre os mamilos.....Aquela sensação deixava a respiração da garota tão ofegante....que ela reclinou o seu corpo, deitando-se na cama, deixando as suas pernas esparramadas, enquanto que L se deitava em cima dela, beijando os seios de Misa...um por um....beijando e chupando...enquanto que ele descia mais para baixo, ela passava as mãos pelos cabelos dele com firmeza......à fim de não perder o que está sentindo.....

Quando L estava beijando o ventre dela, sentiu que seu membro se avolumava...e então com delicadeza, percorreu com suas mãos os quadris e coxas de Misa, beijando-os para alcançar a última peça de roupa...A calcinha.......

Com as mãos foi descendo-a lentamente.... E a moça, se ajeitando, levantou as pernas para ajudá-lo a retirar aquela roupa íntima.....Que foi jogada para o chão!! E com um toque suave, ele deslizou com suas mãos e dedos o lugar mais delicado do corpo dela....Deixando-a inebriada com a agradável sensação.

-Misa.....Você está molhada.... -Disse o moço ao constatar com os dedos que as partes íntimas de Misa estavam úmidas de tanto prazer e excitação. E provou daquele doce néctar de amor.... -E me quer...

-Eu te desejo....!! L....me mostre como você é!! -Misa bastante afoita, puxou a cueca de L, que se ajoelhou na cama, entre as pernas da moça e, sozinho terminou de retirou sua cueca....E jogou-a no chão...Ele estava completamente corado....e seu corpo tremia de tanta tensão....e expectativa.....

-Mas isso é incrível...L!! O seu pinto é maior do que o de Raito!! Eu te quero agora!!! -Ele de imediato ficou corado e encabulado com o que ela lhe disse subitamente, pois Misa ficou admirada com o tamanho de sua genitália e o quanto que aquilo a agradava.

-Meu pênis...Você....gostou....? -De fato, o seu membro se tornou rijo, o que deixou a moça bastante eufórica, e o deixou mais aliviado e satisfeito, pois a moça costuma habitualmente compará-lo em tudo ao Raito,chegando a ser insistente nas várias vezes em que saíam juntos nesses últimos dias.....Embora isso nunca o tenha afetado antes,jamais reclamou disso...E Misa teimosamente costuma fazer comentários inesperados desses, alguns deles em momentos e lugares indevidos...Ela ocasionalmente não possui bom senso em certas horas... -Agora estou pronto para você.......quando quiser.......

-SIM...SIM....Tudo em você é perfeito pra mim, e por isso que eu te quero !!!!

E juntos trocaram intensas e calorosas carícias e beijos extremamente ardentes....L aproximou mais o seu corpo com o de Misa....E a moça deslizou-se mais para baixo,com as pernas separadas, enquanto que ele se deitava bem em cima dela....E Misa juntou suas pernas nas costas de L.....num encaixe perfeito.....Enquanto continuavam se tocando...sentindo a pele um do outro....

Cuidadosamente ele a penetrou.....E aos poucos foi entrando mais e mais, movimentando-se num frenético e intenso rítmo....como num caldeirão de intenso prazer....que a cada estocada deixava Misa extasiada entre gritos e gemidos, enquanto L arfava, gozava e gemia pelo esforço do sexo. Misa ao enlaçar suas mãos nas costas dele, o agarrava com tamanha força....A tal ponto de deixá-lo marcado e arranhado de rubro.

-L.....Ah...como você é bom.....Melhor do que o Raito na cama.....!! Quero MAIS, MAIS, MAIS !! -Gritou Misa de tanto prazer e orgasmo. -Mais forte.... e mais fundo...Isto é incrível !!

-Bom....que ...você....está...gostando....Eu...também!! Misa....Amo o seu calor...e a sua pele...Não entendo como o Raito pode te desprezar assim...!!! -Arfava L com o suor escorrendo em seu rosto corado; Misa se tornou especial....Uma mulher incríve na cama !!!

Matsuda dali ouvia a intensidade dos gritos e gemidos do prazer dos dois...E novamente se sentiu muito excitado ao ver aquilo....E assistia tudo num misto de incredulidade e excitação....

-As coisas estão ficando bem quente por lá!!! Nossa...quanta disposição tem esses dois!!! -Matsuda com o dedo desceu o colarinho da sua camisa de tão tenso e vermelho que ficou. -Onde está a câmera....?

Ele foi até a sacola que estava em cima da cama......E ficou revirando o seu conteúdo...desesperadamente.....em várias tentativas.....Mas.....

-Droga!! Eu não trouxe a &%$# da câmera!! O Raito vai ficar &%$# comigo e vai me matar!! -Matsuda ficou tremendamente furioso e frustrado.... -Que *&$#!!!

E continuaram o intenso e abrasador jogo de sedução....entre beijos,carícias...e em extasiantes e diversas formas de fazer amor.....Com gritos,arfadas e gemidos que eram ouvidos por Matsuda....

-ISSO!! ISSO L!!! Assim mesmo!!! VAI L!!!

-Assim está bom....? Você quer mais uma vez...?

-SIIIMMMM!! Eu quero de novo!!

-Está....Bem.....Misa....Vamos....Nós!!

Após algum tempo....exaustos de tanto sexo e prazer......L e Misa resolvem descansar na cama...abraçadinhos e deitados.....

-L....Você me surpreendeu!! Não esperava que fosse tão bom na cama.....Melhor que Raito!! -Disse Misa bastante cansada,porém animada.

-Estou contente que esteja satisfeita comigo...Eu também gostei de.....fazer contigo..... -L sorriu um pouco pra Misa, e se sentiu esgotado,tentando recuperar o fôlego,enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos molhados de tanto suor.

Naquele momento....L se sentiu muito estranho... Ainda mais por ter tido relações sexuais com a noiva de seu inimigo..... E por mais que o prazer daquele sexo ter sido tão bom para ele....Aquela sensação o incomodava....Deixando-o assaz confuso e perdido.....

Misa é uma mulher deverasmente maravilhosa,atraente,sensual,alegre e divertida....Porém transar com Misa se tornou algo inusitado...inesperado...Um passo adiante nas coisas do seu coração, repleto de conflitantes sentimentos....Afinal de contas...O que está sentindo por Misa?

Amor? Atração física? Simpatia? Piedade.....? O quê?!.....

Quando Misa olhou para o relógio na parede, percebeu que estava ficando tarde....Pois afinal estava entardecendo, e logo a noite iria cair... Preocupada em chegar antes de Raito, ela se senta na cama. E Olhando para L, com um sorriso meigo, diz:

-Tenho que voltar pra minha casa....L....Mas antes devemos combinar umas coisas.... -Disse a moça bem baixinho, de modo que só ele a ouça. -Amanhã iremos ao cinema e na volta, vamos fazer umas compras numas lojas de doces e compraremos também umas frutas bem saborosas...Tenho umas idéias muito divertidas do que poderemos fazer com tudo isso, quando nós formos no meu apartamento.....O Matsuda deve nos espiar lá...e isso fará o Raito ficar com muito mais ciúmes.....!!!

-Mas você acha que seria bom isso? Será que vai dar certo,Misa?...Acho que devemos combinar qualquer coisa muito bem antes de tentar fazer........ Apesar de termos sido convincentes ATÉ demais!!! -L se sentou na cama e olhou pra Misa com um olhar doce, enquanto acarinhava os cabelos dela... -O que ele mais temia está acontecendo....se envolver emocionalmente por ela....Um risco que ele resolveu assumir, apesar do medo que sentia em seu coração! -Agora vá...Misa, vá para casa! Eu também tenho que sair para as minhas investigações na polícia...... Amanhã nos encontraremos......Como sempre nós fazemos.....

Misa se inclinou e deu um longo beijo nos lábios de L, que a abraçou.....Depois de mais alguns beijinhos, a moça olhou para a janela e viu que Matsuda ainda está de olho neles...e sorrindo, susurrou no ouvido de seu amante:

-Assim que sairmos, ele irá embora...O Matsuda nos vigiou muito bem....Aquele trouxa me surpreendeu bastante!!

-Com certeza...Misa....Com certeza.... -Disse num sussurro um L bastante pensativo.

Misa deu um ligeiro beijo nos lábios de L e se levantou rapidamente da cama...E andando pelo aposento, ficou procurando suas peças íntimas...No que era observada pelo Matsuda que ficava abobado ao presenciar tamanha beleza da moça....

-A Misa sem roupa é tão bonita......AI...AI..no que estou pensando?! Pára com isso....Não posso pensar na Misa dessa maneira....Não!! A Misa...NÃO!! -Exclamou aflito um desesperado Matsuda, tentando controlar os seus instintos masculinos, batendo com os nós dos dedos na sua própria cabeça. -Fique frio...homem!!!.....Vai acabar tudo logo.....!!

Assim que Misa achou suas roupas íntimas, foi vestindo-as; e depois foi na sala para pegar o restante das outras roupas e se recompor. E quando se vestiu completamente, se despediu de L, que estava se levantando para se arrumar e tomar um banho. Misa pegou os seus pertences e saiu do apartamento do detetive com uma exultante alegria no seu semblante....

Matsuda ali conclui que eles terminaram tudo o que estavam fazendo, e que portanto, está na hora de sair do hotel....E voltar para o Distrito Policial e contar as novidades para Raito numa oportunidade vindoura.....Ele recolheu os seus objetos e saiu do hotel, devolvendo a chave para o funcionário no saguão do estabelecimento hoteleiro. E antes de sair, agradeceu para o gentil empregado o favor de lhe auxiliar em seu problema, e também o gelo que ele lhe trouxera naquela ocasião!

Da janela do apartamento, L enrolado num lençol, observa com uma expressão arrefecida...e ao mesmo tempo confusa, Misa sair pela rua...e depois Matsuda....que foi na direção oposta da noiva de Raito......

Ele refletiu sobre seus sentimentos...sobre todas as coisas que aconteceram dentro deste quarto.....

"O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que Misa me deixa assim.....?"

"Com a noiva de Raito eu fui me envolver.....E o que me assusta é que estou gostando disso...Por que??!!"

No final da esquina...Misa pensa em L....e também no Raito....Se sentiu dividida ali....O que sente agora por L? De quem ela mais gosta?....Raito...ou....L...?

Com qual dos dois seu coração foi tomado? Ela não saberia responder.....

Raito é seu salvador...e L o homem amável, carinhoso e compreensivo que seu noivo nunca demonstrou ser na realidade para ela.....

" L.....O que estou sentindo por você é algo tão diferente....Nunca experimentei antes uma emoção tão forte assim...Sinto que estou gostando demais de você...Eu não entendo isso!! "

Uma brincadeira que foi muito longe.....Poderosas sensações se mesclam......Conflitos de amor.....Paixões inesperadas que dividem sentimentos......

Jogos de amor que se tornam realidade....Uma sólida verdade que transforma a vida daqueles dois:

L e Misa......Misa e L.........

O destino os uniu.....e os levou para caminhos desconhecidos e insesperados do coração........

Como irão lidar com isso?.......

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.......................................


	4. Sedução Doce

Parte 4: Sedução Doce

Misa retornou ao apartamento, onde mora junto com seu noivo, Raito. Ela voltou um pouco cansada, e resolveu tomar um banho.

Assim que entrou, retirou seus sapatos e entrou na sala, deixando suas bolsas de compras em cima da mesa. E foi retirando o restante de suas roupas: A blusa azul, a saia de estampa psicodélica, o sutiã de renda azul e a calcinha que fazia parte do conjunto.

E finalmente, antes de entrar no banheiro, a moça se olhou no espelho grande que estava no seu quarto.... e observou que seu corpo estava molhado de suor e dos fluidos corporais de seu amante.....

- Estou mesmo precisando de um bom banho.... HUHUHU... L gostou de Misa e gozou muito.... - Ela deslizou sua mão por sobre os seus seios e ventre, acariciando-os.... Vieram na sua mente as lembranças saborosas daquele encontro.... Do sexo tão gostoso que tiveram juntos. L deixou a sua marca em cima de seu corpo. Seu cheiro... seu suor....seu sabor.... estavam impregnados em Misa. E a moça sorriu da tamanha felicidade que desfrutou ali. - Vou me lavar antes que Raito chegue.

A noiva de Raito Yagami entrou no chuveiro para uma deliciosa ducha rápida, porém ela acabou perdendo a noção do tempo e resolveu ficar mais um pouco ali, entre shampoos, sabonetes líquidos, loções, etc.

E ficou cantarolando entusiasmada no chuveiro, enquanto pensava naqueles dias em que passou ao lado de L. Seja nos passeios, seja nas boas conversas, nos doces..... Mas sobretudo o mais importante foram os momentos tão íntimos e surpreendentes desfrutados naquele quarto... naquela cama... E como o inimigo de seu noivo é excelente e maravilhoso! Como amante ele se revelou uma agradável surpresa, que sabia onde e como dar a ela muito prazer; como uma boa companhia era encantador e gentil, pois demonstrava ter muita paciência com ela nas compras; como um bom amigo e um bom ouvinte, porque ele sabia ser amável, atencioso, solidário... Pois só ele sabia entender profundamente o coração de Misa... Os seus desejos, os seus anseios, os seus medos... a sua dor....

Raito jamais prestou a devida atenção a esses pequenos detalhes das emoções de sua noiva, devido aos seus interesses primários serem a sua cruzada pessoal contra o mal do mundo........

......E Misa..... Misa era tão somente uma mera coadjuvante em suas desmedidas ambições, um fantoche em suas maléficas mãos! Nada mais além disso.....

Algum tempo antes de Misa chegar em casa.......

No Departamento de Polícia, Matsuda cochila numa das camas do beliche, na sala de descanso dos policiais, enquanto aguardava a chegada de seu chefe, Raito.

Ele, de fato, estava se sentindo tão cansado, por conta da sua árdua jornada de trabalho imposta por Raito. Além das tarefas que normalmente ele costuma executar diariamente em sua rotina de policial, ainda faz alguns serviços delegados pelo seu chefe. Tarefas essas, que lhe custaram muitos problemas e inconvenientes.... E também alguns conflitos e dúvidas em seu coração....

O sono se tornou cada vez mais pesado e profundo..... e ele submergiu num oceano cheio de sentimentos estranhos...... E perturbadores.......

"Misa se aproximou de Matsuda que estava sentado em sua mesa. Ela usava um vestido vermelho vivo escarlate com um ousado decote, e lançava-lhe olhares felinos...... Quando ele a viu... seu coração queimou dentro de seu peito.

- MISA..... NÃO..... POR FAVOR..... NÃO FAÇA ISSO!!! - Implorou Matsuda desconcertado quando a moça sentou em seu colo e puxou-lhe pela gravata. Ela passou suas longas unhas vermelhas por sobre seus lábios, com um olhar sensual e o lambeu em seguida.

- Eu sei que você me quer..... - E ela lhe deu um ardente beijo em sua boca, enquanto que o jovem policial relutantemente tentava se afastar dela. Mais por medo de Raito, embora sentisse em seu íntimo muita atração física pela moça. - Venha comigo! - Ela se levantou e o puxou pela gravata até o quarto de descanso dos policiais.

- Misa... Não é certo!!! E se seu noivo nos pega aqui?! - Ele foi andando, aos tropeços, sendo arrastado.

- Raito.....? Meu noivo.....? Ah.... Ele não vai ligar........ - E assim que chegaram, Misa enlaçou seus braços na nuca de Matsuda e rebolando sensualmente o beijou novamente nos lábios. - Você gosta disso..... Não é?

De fato, ele estava gostando muito disso, embora não queira admitir. O medo o invade ao mesmo tempo em que se excita com Misa ao seu lado. Retribuindo-lhe os beijos que ela lhe dava.

- Pode me ajudar a desabotoar o meu vestido...? Está muito quente aqui..... - Misa segurou as mãos de Matsuda e as guiou até o fecho do seu vestido vermelho. - Vamos..... você vai gostar...... Me beije!!!

Tão logo as mãos de Matsuda desceram o zíper do vestido de Misa, ela gentilmente pegou na mão dele e a levou para seus seios, que estavam parcialmente cobertos pelo decote do vestido, que deixava exposto um dos ombros. O toque nos macios e suaves seios dela o deixavam loucamente excitado....

O jovem policial então, começou a beijar o pescoço dela, o ombro desnudo, o colo... acariciando as costas de Misa, até alcançar as ancas.

Logo, de súbito, a noiva de Raito segurando pelas mãos dele, foi guiando-o pelas barra do vestido, no que ele foi lentamente levantando-a aos poucos, até alcançar a peça íntima, que ela insistentemente desejou que ele a removesse.

Então, de súbito, ele puxou para baixo a calcinha. E com as mãos, acariciou as coxas e a púbis... Com os dedos deslizou por entre as partes mais secretas do corpo da moça, deixando-a úmida de tanto prazer.... Ele subiu com os beijos as coxas da moça.... lambendo e chupando, até alcançar a intimidade dela... chupando com muita intensidade.... E para prolongar a doce sensação, ela segurou bem firme e mais próximo dela a cabeça de Matsuda, que se deleitava com isto.....

E num ímpeto de volúpia, ele a virou, para deitá-la de bruços em cima da mesa.... Levantou a barra do vestido até a altura das costas.... percorreu com suas mãos as macias nádegas de Misa, e depois novamente com as mãos, separou as duas metades.... até encontrar o que ele tanto queria e desejava....

Matsuda desabootou o botão de sua calça e abriu o zíper, tirando seu membro já ereto, no qual, com muita vontade a penetrou.... e com movimentos intensos, frenéticos e ligeiros gozava vorazmente......

- Misa gostosa.... muito boa..... Que se dane o Raito e o L!! Sou eu que te desejo agora!

- Matsuda, você é o melhor no que faz!!! AI.... MEU.... MATSUDAAAA......

- Ai..... isso está muito bom.... está muito gostoso..... Que se dane tudo!! Que se dane TODOS!!! Eu quero é você..... !!!

- Matsuda..... é você que eu gosto..... e não o Raito..... e nem o L!! Você é melhor que todos eles !! - Gritou Misa intensamente. - Gostosão!!! Meu garanhão.... Tesudo!!

- SIM.... SIM..... Eu sou o maioral aqui!!! - Gritou sorrindo de satisfação a plenos pulmões um entusiasmado Matsuda.

Matsuda estava se deleitando inteiramente com o prazer que Misa lhe proporcionava, quando inesperadamente Raito aparece do nada com uma expressão muito zangada e irritada.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA NOIVA?! - Vociferou um Raito invadido de uma grande cólera.

- AIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! - Gritou de tamanho pavor, Matsuda quando ouviu Raito zangar-se com ele."

Matsuda despertou daquele sono violentamente......

- Matsuda.... Matsuda..... Matsuda...... MATSUDAAAA, ACORDAAAA!!!! - Gritou Raito sacudindo insistentemente Matsuda ao perceber que ele estava num sono tão profundo que não conseguia ouvir o que ele pedia.

- HÃ...!! AH... O QUÊ?! ONDE...?! COMO......?! - O jovem policial olhou lívido para Raito, quando finalmente o viu na sua frente. - Ah..... É você.... Raito.....?! Me desculpe!!! Acho que caí no sono!!!

- Você estava sonhando e ficava dizendo coisas sem nexo, tais como: " Ai, que bom..... que gostoso..... " E outras coisas muito estranhas.....

- Ah... Isso... isso é porque eu estava sonhando que estava num banquete e que estavam me dando muitas comidas.... não é nada demais!!!

- SEI.... Sei muto bem o tipo de " banquete " que estava sonhando! - Raito percebeu que Matsuda teve algum tipo de sonho erótico, porque suas calças evidentemente mostravam que algo estava grande dentro delas. E não acreditou na leve mentira dele de que se referia a uma refeição. Considerou assim que o rapaz é um tolo idiota que se excita demasiadamente em sonhos com alguma garota qualquer. - Olhe direito para as suas calças.... !!! E vá logo se lavar no banheiro e volte logo pra conversarmos sobre Misa e L. Quero saber notícias deles!

- AI!! Sim!! Não posso ficar assim!!! - Com as mãos em cima do fecho da calça, ele constatou que algo não estava certo, com suas calças úmidas.... e então saiu correndo em disparada na direção do banheiro, onde poderia se lavar.

Matsuda percebeu que Raito tinha razão e que precisava se livrar daquela situação constrangedora e embaraçosa.... Necessitava de se recompor de maneira mais adequada para conversar com ele. Assim que terminou de se lavar rapidamente, enrolado numa toalha, foi até o seu armário, onde por sorte encontrou algumas mudas de roupa que costuma deixar guardadas ali para uma emergência. Levou-as para o banheiro, onde se vestiu.

Passado poucos minutos, ele voltou vestido com um conjunto de moleton, camisa de malha e tênis; e se sentou numa cadeira em frente a Raito, que o encarava com uma expressão severa e fria.

- Matsuda, quais são as novidades que trouxe pra mim?

- Eu segui a senhorita Misa e o senhor L por todos os lugares em que eles se encontraram hoje, desde que saíram do apartamento dela. Eles foram fazer compras em várias lojas e depois foram fazer um lanche rápido numa confeitaria. Fiquei os observando em tudo.... Quando terminaram as compras eles foram para o apartamento de L. Então eu fui para um hotel que fica em frente ao prédio dele, pra ficar de tocaia por lá.

- E o que você viu? - Perguntou Raito agora muito ávido por mais informações.

- Eles estavam se beijando e depois foram para um quarto, onde transaram.

- O QUÊ?! ELES FIZERAM O QUÊ?! - Raito ficou atônito com as palavras ditas por Matsuda.

Era algo incrivelmente inacreditável e surreal para ele. Mas não ficou chocado por ter cuímes de Misa com seu inimigo, mas sim, com medo de perder o controle da moça. Pois ele sabe muito bem que Misa é uma mulher muito fogosa que aprecia bem demais o calor de um homem na cama. Misa adora sexo! E isto é uma grande e constatada verdade.... E se L der a ela o que mais gosta.... se torna perdido e sem controle de sua cúmplice no uso do caderno. Ainda mais se L conseguir por meio de sedução arrancar algumas informações valiosas dela.... ou.... Misa por conta própria revelar coisas muito confidenciais sobre as suas intenções de purificar o mundo da grande mancha do mal!

- É isso mesmo que o senhor ouviu! Eles transaram! - Matsuda percebeu a expressão lívida que Raito demonstrou e ficou assaz preocupado com o bem estar dele. Pois a seu ver aquela notícia o deixou chocado, e sentiu pena dele por ter sido traído pela Misa que se deitou com L. - E sinto muito ter que dizer isto, mas o que eu presenciei era algo bem quente!! Aquilo que eu vi foi muito sério!!!

- Mas você tem mais provas disso...? Tem...?! Filmou... fotografou...? Gravou áudio...? - Raito estava ávido em buscas de provas mais concretas de que Misa realmente tivesse tido relações sexuais com L; e com isto, precisava de uma confirmação mais sólida do que algum comentário feito por Matsuda.

- Infelizmente eu esqueci de trazer a câmera, a filmadora e o gravador.... Só trouxe o binóculo.... Na pressa só levei isso na minha bolsa... - Matsuda estava tão constrangido para dar a resposta a Raito, que ele nem ousou olhar para ele.

- IMBECIL!!! Como pôde se esquecer de levar essas coisas contigo!! - Raito estava tremendamente frustrado por não poder ter obtido provas materiais da união de L e Misa. Precisava com urgência ver algo mais tangível que aquele inesperado casal está tramando. - Da próxima vez, não se esqueça de levar os equipamentos de escuta, câmera.... TUDO! - E pensando um pouco mais teve uma idéia. - Ponha escutas, grampeie o apartamento meu e de Misa amanhã.... Pois a minha intuição me diz que ela vai se encontrar com L ali...

- Pode deixar que vou vigiar o apartamento de sua noiva.... e não vou falhar mais, chefe!

- É bom mesmo que não se esqueça.... - Raito se levantou e foi até a porta do recinto.

- Chefe, e o apartamento de L... se Misa for pra lá?

- Bem.... O L é muito esperto e acho que ele já sabe agora que você os está espionando. Portanto, acho muito difícil plantar no apartamento dele algum sistema de vigilância. Neste caso... o ideal é ir para um lugar com uma distância segura e registrar o que puder, de preferência, naquele mesmo hotel que você mencionou. É mais fácil para você fazer isso no meu apartamento do que no dele. - Raito olhou para o relógio e depois para Matsuda, com uma frialdade no seu tom de voz . - Agora tenho que ir para casa... Matsuda, conto com você.

Assim que Raito saiu e fechou a porta, o jovem policial suspirou aliviado por se ver livre da tensão que o castigava, diante de toda presença intimidadora de seu chefe. Mas também se preocupava com ele, pois na sua opinião, ele o tratou assim desse modo tão áspero e frio, porque está sofrendo pelo choque de ser traído pela sua noiva. E sentia por uns momentos, dentro de seu coração uma confusão e uma vergonha imensos por ter tido aqueles desejos tão loucos por ela...... Por Misa Misa!!

- Ele não pode saber sobre isso.... - Pensou Matsuda aflito.

Quando Raito estava saindo do Departamento de Polícia..... Ele encontra no caminho L. E correu uma súbita raiva imensa quando seu olhar encontrou o dele....

Não por ciúmes.... era outra coisa.... um temor grande de que L pudesse tirar tudo que lhe pertencesse: O Caderno da Morte, seu poder, sua influência, seus aliados.... Misa.... Sim!! Misa, a única pessoa que lhe obedece fielmente, e exaustivamente sem lhe questionar....

Por outro lado, L ao ver Raito notou um nervosismo exarcebado advindo dele. E que estava à todo custo tentando se controlar.... Raito exalava insegurança! E isto é um fato! L concluiu dali, que o plano de Misa teve outro efeito nele, e não o que a moça esperava ansiosamante....

- Boa noite, Raito.

- Boa noite, L.

Eles caminharam em direções opostas, num silêncio mortal e congelante.....

L foi para a sala de arquivo, e Raito retornou para casa.....

Após alguns minutos de caminhada, Raito chega ao seu apartamento....

Tudo parecia estar aparentemente tranqüilo, exceto pela voz açucarada de Misa no chuveiro, cantarolando uma moderninha canção de amor.

- Misa está no banho. - Pensou Raito analiticamente. - E parece não saber que eu estou aqui. Ótimo!

Ao adentrar mais adiante pela sala, Raito percebeu que Misa havia posto algumas sacolas de compras em cima da mesa, e que deixou largadas pelo caminho algumas peças de seu vestuário.

Ele se agachou e observou mais atentamente e de perto, as vestes de Misa. E retirou do seu bolso uma caneta, e com ela ergueu a blusa, olhando-a em cada detalhe intrigadamente. E a devolveu no chão. Pegou a saia e repetiu o procedimento. Ele caminhou até a porta do quarto, onde encontrou o sutiã e a calcinha de Misa.

Com a mesma caneta que usou anteriormente, ele ergueu primeiro o sutiã, e o observou diante da luz do ambiente, em busca de mais pistas.

- Não consigo ver muitas evidências aqui. Terei que levar esta peça para aquela perita analisar. - Pensou Raito, enquanto que tirava do seu bolso um pequeno saco plástico especial, desses que são usados pela polícia. E inseriu cuidadosamente o sutiã dentro dele, vedando o envólucro do plástico em seguida, e o deixando em cima de uma mesinha.

Raito voltou as suas atenções agora para a calcinha de Misa. Ele se aproximou bastante da peça, e a levantou com a ajuda da caneta. Um procedimento policial padrão para não contaminar as provas com o material biológico dos detetives, caso não se disponha de luvas de látex. Como Raito não tinha à mão essas tais luvas, ele teve que se contentar com uma caneta. E ao verificar com esmerado empenho aquela determinada peça íntima de sua noiva, percebeu que ela contém resíduos de uma substância de coloração branca e pegajosa.

- Hum... isto aqui está me parecendo ser sêmen.... - Pensou Raito ao observar na luz a calcinha de Misa que estava impregnada daqueles fluidos. - Preciso confirmar isso direito.... Não tenho escolha a não ser entregar isto para que Aya confirme as minhas suspeitas. - Ele retirou de seu bolso novamente uma outra sacolinha plástica, e inseriu a peça íntima de Misa em seu interior, vedando o plástico.

Raito se levantou e pôs a sacolinha com a calcinha de sua noiva ao lado da que contém o sutiã, na mesinha próxima dali.

- Misa sua vadia...... sua porca!! Que assim mais se assemelha a uma cadela no cio!! Se esfregando.... se entregando em sua imundicie compartilhada ao lado do meu odioso inimigo, L!!! Agindo como uma suja rameira..... Mal sabe ela que L está querendo tirar alguma vantagem disso tudo para me prejudicar!! MALDITA MISA VAGABUNDA!!! E com tanto homem para se fornicar, tinha que ser justamente com L??!! - Logo pensou Raito tomado de uma imensa cólera e revolta. - Pense Raito.... Pense!! Não se deixe dominar por estes sentimentos tão viscerais, tão passionais!! Afinal, você é o "Deus do novo mundo que irá surgir"...... Se sucumbir à essas emoções tão primitivas de ira.... Seus planos irão por decerto falhar!! - Pensou Raito ao se controlar melhor, recompondo os seus pensamentos.

Ele se sentou num dos sofás e respirou profundamente relaxando... se acalmando..... recobrando a sua lucidez. Em seguida, quando se sentiu mais calmo, após refletir sobre todos os seus planos e todas as suas ambições, ele se levantou do assento e foi até a mesinha, onde pegou mais duas sacolas para ensacar a blusa e a saia de Misa. Ao terminar tudo, juntou todas numa grande sacola de compras e foi até o quarto, onde a escondeu no seu armário de roupas, de modo que sua noiva não perceba o que ele fez.

- Acho que aqui ela não irá mexer.... São as minhas roupas que estão escondendo esta sacola grande. - Pensou Raito cautelosamente, planejando o destino que irá dar para as vestes de Misa. - Misa não se interessaria pelos meus pertences.... Amanhã levarei tudo para que aquela perita Aya descubra mais evidências e provas concretas de que L e Misa estão agindo como amantes. Certamente ela não se negará a me fazer esse favor... Pois ela gosta de mim... E isto sim, é um dos meus grandes trunfos!! Com certeza eu posso garantir que tenho comigo aquela perita da polícia que come na minha mão!!! - Pensou Raito com um sorriso malicioso.

Misa saiu do banho enrolada numa felpuda toalha cor-de-rosa. E Raito tratou de fechar rapidamente a porta de seu armário, e foi se despindo.... até ficar só de cuecas.

- Ah.... Olá, Raito! - Misa não parecia estar surpresa com o fato de seu noivo estar bem diante dela. E a moça jogou a toalha em cima da cama, revelando a sua bela nudez.

Raito teve uma idéia, numa tentativa de manipular a moça à seu favor.... Ele se aproximou dela, e com uma das mãos levantou os cabelos molhados de Misa e foi beijando-lhe a nuca; e com a outra, apalpou os macios seios de Misa.

- Misa.... Eu estou agora por demais faminto pelo seu lindo corpo!! Eu quero agora te possuir nesta nossa cama!! - Ele foi beijando-a, e tocando no seu corpo. - Eu desejo fazer amor contigo!!

Misa se lembrou dos conselhos que L lhe transmitiu nesses últimos dias; para se valorizar mais e não fazer demasiadamente todas vontades de seu noivo, por mais que doa nela... Por mais que o deseje, deve resistir às investidas de Raito para não mais se humilhar como se fosse uma mulher sem valor.... E manter a dignidade, sabendo recusar seus insistentes pedidos de sexo e outras súplicas amorosas.

- Agora não, Raito..... Misa está cansada...... - Ela se afastou de Raito, removendo as mãos dele do seu corpo. E foi até o seu armário, de onde tirou uma calcinha vermelha e uma camisola transparente bem sensual e igualmente vermelha escarlate, vestindo-as com o intuito de deixá-lo desesperado de desejo. Só para provocá-lo... mais e mais!! - Se deseja tanto transar, pegue uma daquelas revistas eróticas que tem guardadas e leve-as consigo para gozar no banheiro. Quem sabe assim te sirvam de consolo?

Raito modeu os lábios de raiva ao ser ignorado por Misa.... Desprezado por ela!! LOGO POR ELA?! Ele concluiu que a tal mudança súbita em Misa se devia ao fato de L ter envenenado Misa, jogando-a contra ele.

- Droga!! - Raito entrou no banheiro para tomar banho num ímpeto de fúria, por ter sido um fracasso o seu plano.

Misa secava os cabelos, enquanto ria bem baixinho para que Raito não perceba. Enfim ela deu o troco para seu insensível noivo, concluindo ali, que deu para ele o que merecia!! Tudo após muitos dias de desprezo, ele sentiu na pele o que é ser rejeitado por ela!

Quando Raito voltou do banho e vestiu seu pijama cinza, se deitou no seu lado habitual da cama com um crescente sentimento de raiva por ter sido indiretamente vencido por L, o seu inimigo agora nas atenções de Misa.... E naquele momento, percebeu que Misa estava se esvaindo de suas mãos, como se fosse água que escorria do ralo de uma torneira. E pressentiu que o perigo estava justamente ali.....

Por outro lado, Misa, que estava deitada do lado oposto ao dele, fingia que estava dormindo.... Mas sorria de satisfação e vitória, com a certeza de ensinar para seu noivo que Misa-Chan não pode ser jogada fora!! Misa tem seus trunfos... suas armas.... E ela está bem preparada para essa "Guerra de Amor". Só falta mais um pouquinho... mais um pouquinho para que Raito esteja aos seus pés..... Porém....

Algo mais incomoda a moça.... Um estranho sentimento.... Algo pelo qual ela não esperava.....

L.... SIM!! L, aquele que roubou seu coração, seus sentimentos... Que a fez enxergar uma nova realidade.... Uma nova emoção.... Que a deixou perdida à deriva no oceano de amor......

"L... Por que não consigo te esquecer....?" - Pensava Misa incessantemente procurando uma resposta que não encontrava em seu coração.

"POR QUE?!"

Quando enfim amanheceu, e um lindo dia surgiu.... o Sol foi invadindo com seu radiante brilho os aposentos de Raito e Misa, indicando para os dois que era hora de se levantarem.

Raito foi correndo se vestir, ignorando completamente Misa. E ela saiu da cama, e percebeu que suas roupas do dia anterior não estavam mais pelo chão.

- Onde estão minhas roupas, Raito?

- Ah... suas roupas.... - Ele rapidamente pensou numa desculpa antes de responder. - Bem... Eu achei melhor deixá-las para lavar. Assim não teria que se preocupar com elas.

- Como você é tão prestativo... Muito obrigada! - Misa nem ao menos percebeu as intenções maldosas de seu noivo, e foi até a cozinha preparar o café.

Raito aproveitou a oportunidade e retirou do armário a sacola com as roupas de Misa e saiu apressadamente.

- Não vai ao menos tomar café comigo...? - Misa observou que seu noivo levava na mão uma sacola.

- Não tenho tempo.... Eu preciso resolver alguns assuntos hoje na polícia, portanto, tomarei o café por lá........ - Raito percebeu os olhares de Misa na sacola e a ergueu com a mão. - .....E quanto a isto... vou levar suas roupas para a lavanderia!! Voltarei bem tarde hoje... Por isso não me espere para jantar!! - Ele deu um falso sorrisinho para Misa e saiu do apartamento.

Logo que Raito foi embora, Misa correu para janela, à fim de se certificar de que seu noivo estivesse bem longe, para poder telefonar para seu amante, L.

- L, sou eu... a Misa...!! - Disse Misa com uma voz bem melosa, típica dela.

- Bom dia, Misa.... - Susurrou L ao telefone.

- Onde você está? Está sozinho...? Está falando baixinho.... Gostaria de tomar um café comigo agora?

- Misa..... estou sozinho no Departamento de Polícia, o Matsuda que estava há pouco comigo, saiu para comprar jornal.... Aizawa chega daqui a pouco, não quero que ele nos ouça... Assim que terminar minhas tarefas, irei com certeza me encontrar contigo. O Raito está com você...?

- Não... ele acabou de sair... deve estar vindo aí.

- Entendo.... Quando ele chegar e eu terminar tudo por aqui, deixarei Aizawa no meu lugar.

- Ótimo, vou preparar tudo para nos encontrarmos.... Me encontrarei contigo na porta da doceria Sweet Dreams, perfeito para você?

- Sim, está ótimo!

Misa foi se vestir enquanto cantarolava. Ela aproveitou depois para preparar a casa para a chegada de L, com muitas velas aromáticas, música suave, flores e um café bem caprichado. E depois saiu.....

Enquanto isso, no Departamento de Polícia.....

Raito chegou acompanhado de uma grande sacola de plástico. De sua sala, L, que havia terminado seus afazeres, ao observar seu rival, ficou assaz intrigado com as atitudes suspeitas dele.

O que estaria carregando com tanto esmerado cuidado? Com que finalidade estaria fazendo isso....?

Logo, as dúvidas de L se dissiparam, pois o noivo de Misa entrou no laboratório da perícia, onde foi recebido pela perita forense Aya Katsura.

O valoroso detetive foi cuidadosamente até um canto do corredor e ficou de esguelha, bem escondido, escutando a conversa entre eles:

- Yagami....? O que deseja de mim dessa vez...? - Disse a perita com uma voz languida.

- Quero que faça uns testes nestas roupas.... Quero descobrir vestígios de um crime.... - Raito retirou da sacola grande uma outra menor na qual tinha uma blusa de Misa, que L logo reconheceu sendo de Misa. - Quero saber quem esteve na cena....

- Um crime...? - Aya deu um sorrisinho sensual.

- Poderia me ajudar nisso? - Raito entregou a sacola para ela, que a deixou numa mesa.

- Claro, Raito.... O que você quiser.....

Raito abraçou a moça por trás, e lhe deu um beijo na boca, enquanto apalpava-lhe os seios que estavam escondidos na blusa. A jovem perita deu risadinhas assanhadas, enquanto que Raito fechava a porta do laboratório com o pé.

Dali, L concluiu que Raito de fato está manipulando a mulher, seduzindo-a de modo que ela possa lhe fazer favores extra-oficiais... Uma perícia detalhada nas vestes de Misa com o intuito de descobrir provas de um suposto encontro íntimo de L com Misa, confirmando o que Matsuda lhe dissera.

- Acho que o que aqueles dois vão fazer no laboratório agora não é de meu interesse.... Tenho que me encontrar com Misa. - Pensou L intrigado. - Raito vai seduzir a perita em troca de favores....

L foi em seguida se encontrar com Misa na porta da doceria. Ela estava vestida com uma blusa muito decotada roxa e uma saia curtinha com estampa de zebra, que combinava com as botas pretas de cano curto. Misa usava uma peruca castanha comprida, na altura das costas. E carregava algumas bolsas de compras junto com uma bolsinha de contas pretas e prateadas.

Assim que avistou ao largo seu amante, ela acenou de modo nada discreto, como se fosse uma criança que encontra uma tia ou uma avó no parque.

Definitivamente, Misa não sabe se controlar.....

L olhou para os cantos de cada esquina, depois que se aproximou cautelosamente de Misa. Tudo com o intuito de se certificar de que não estão ainda sendo seguidos.

- Misa, tenha mais cuidado!! Não saia gritando assim.... Você quase me assusta!! - Sussurrou L para a noiva de Raito, enquanto a segurava no braço delicadamente. - Tenho coisas para lhe contar....

- Eu comprei umas coisinhas para nós usarmos hoje... Huhuhu.... - Podemos nos sentar naquela mesa ali dentro. - Disse a moça, enquanto com o dedo apontava para as mesas que ficavam dentro da doceria.

De fato, o lugar que Misa se encontrou com L era bem calmo, bonito e bem arejado, com decoração alegre nas cores amarela, verde e laranja. A loja além das mesinhas, possui ao lado algumas prateleiras com guloseimas, onde os fregueses podem comprar os doces de suas preferências. E no balcão principal, são servidos os lanches e feitas as encomendas de bolos, tortas e demais doces.

L escolheu uma mesa no fundo do estabelecimento comercial e pediu para a garçonete trazer para os dois duas taças de milkshake de chocolate. Ele aproveitou que a funcionária iria demorar um pouco, para falar com Misa:

- Raito levou para o laboratório da perícia criminalística as suas roupas.

- Crimina.... o quê?! Misa não entende isso....!!! - Disse a moça um pouco aturdida.

- Raito levou suas roupas para um lugar onde tem um laboratório, com cientistas da polícia que fazem exames em quaisquer tipo de objetos, para se descobrir pistas sobre pessoas e lugares de onde estiveram e o que aconteceu com elas.

- NOSSAAA!!! ISSO EXISTE?! Dá pra se saber de tudo?!

- Sim, com esses testes é possível saber por exemplo o que fizemos na noite passada.

- Como assim?

- Pelas manchas encontradas nas suas roupas, resíduos biológicos. Nós fizemos sexo na minha casa... e sempre fica algum vestígio nas suas roupas.... É inevitável.... Com novas tecnologias tudo é mais fácil.

- Agora que eu entendi... é por isso que Raito levou as minhas roupas!! - Misa ficou muito satisfeita.

A garçonete chegou com os pedidos, no que L interrompeu o que iria dizer para Misa. Ele esperou que ela fosse embora para continuar, enquanto que Misa sugava pelo canudinho a bebida.

- Mas não se iluda com isso!! O Raito tem outros interesses em nós....

- Mas o que seria?

- Ele tem medo de que você conte para mim algum segredo dele... coisas muito íntimas que ele não queira que mais ninguém saiba. - Disse L enquanto que com uma colher, raspava a calda de chocolate do fundo da taça.

- É mesmo... Huhuhu!! Como as coisas que te contei sobre ele!! Aposto que ele ficou muito irritado com tudo isso!! - Misa se sentiu orgulhosa por pensar que esteja atingindo verdadeiramente seu noivo.

Mas na realidade, não é bem assim. L precisou ocultar de Misa os primordiais motivos dos temores de Raito; ou seja: De que sua noiva conte para o detetive todos os mais profundos segredos do uso do Caderno da Morte pelo casal. L tem quase alguma certeza de que Misa esteja envolvida até o pescoço nisso junto com Raito. Porém, precisa de provas mais tangíveis daquele conluio. Portanto, L, mais do que nunca, necessita que Misa deixe passar para ele mais informações explícitas e vitais, e de muita preferência, sem que ela o perceba.... Mas sua presença compartilhada naqueles dias tem sido a causa de um grande conflito em seu coração..... Pois está aos poucos se afeiçoando demais pela moça.... E isso por si só pode para ele mesmo representar um grande perigo!

- Acho que nós podemos ir, Misa..... - Disse L enquanto pagava a garçonete.

- L, mal posso esperar para te mostrar as coisas que comprei para usarmos hoje no meu apartamento!

- Devemos tomar muito cuidado, porque Matsuda deve estar por lá para nos vigiar. Creio que ele usará de equipamentos de escuta, câmeras ou fotos. Por isso te peço para agir com mais naturalidade e discrição. Tudo que conversaremos será por meio de sussurros no ouvido, combinado?

- Sim, Misa fará tudo direito para não estragar!

- Não queremos que Matsuda pense que estamos fingindo, não é? - L sorri para Misa e lhe dá um beijinho na boca. - Então vamos!

Em poucos minutos, eles chegaram até o apartamento de Misa, como realmente haviam planejado. Matsuda estava escondido na sacada do apartamento, observando tudo ao longe.

Ao adentrarem no apartamento, Misa beijou L intensamente, andando, até se jogarem no sofá.

E ficaram uns minutinhos assim, se beijando e se acariciando. L ficou em cima de Misa, com as mãos pelas coxas dela. Misa ria muito enquanto era por ele beijada.

- Ai... L.... Tenho muitas coisas gostosas que comprei pra usarmos hoje.... Acho que você vai gostar....

- Então me mostre... Eu quero ver... - Disse L enquanto beijava Misa no pescoço.

- Ok, Venha comigo! - Ela se levantou e puxou o valoroso detetive do sofá.

Segurando L pela mão, Misa o conduziu até a cozinha, de onde retirou de um armário, algumas sacolas repletas de doces e guloseimas. E depois abriu a geladeira e dela retirou algumas frutas, que ela havia comprado anteriormente, juntamente com os doces. E pôs tudo em cima da mesa da cozinha.

- O que acha disso? - Disse Misa enquanto abria as sacolas e mostrava o conteúdo delas. - Tenho muitas idéias para estas gostosuras.

- Imagino para que sejam.... - L pegou uma embalagem de creme de chantily e ficou observando-a, bastante curioso.

- Quero que tire as suas roupas e fique só de cuecas. E depois sente-se aqui nesta cadeira. - Disse Misa enquanto retirava a embalagem das mãos dele e a descansava na mesa.

- Mas aqui mesmo na cozinha? - L ficou assaz intrigado com o que Misa pretende fazer.

- É! Tira logo!! - Misa foi logo desabotoando o fecho da calça de L.

- Calminha aí! Você está muito afoita!! Deixe que eu mesmo me dispo! - O detetive ficou um pouco corado diante da audácia da moça. Pois ele se sente um pouco desconfortável com a menção dela de querer tirar suas calças.

A medida que ele foi removendo suas vestes, Misa foi logo tratando de recolhe-las. Assim que ficou apenas com a roupa íntima, ele se sentou na cadeira da cozinha que ela separou com a mão para ele.

- Deixarei suas roupas no sofá da sala. Vou vestir algo bem mais confortável e depois estarei de volta com uma surpresinha bem bacana pra nós dois!! Huhu... - Disse Misa com um sorrisinho bem assanhado.

Depois de uns minutos, ela voltou vestida com um robe de seda bem transparente com estampa de oncinha. Ela estava muito sexy; e tirou a peruca castanha que usava, deixando seus louros cabelos soltos. Os contornos do corpo de Misa ficavam bem visíveis por debaixo daquele robe, deixando as faces de L bastante rubras quando a viu.

- O que achou de mim... L? - Perguntou Misa quando se aproximou mais dele e ergueu os braços para se exibir.

- Você... Você.... está muito sensual vestida desse jeito.... - L suou frio quando percebeu os contornos dos seios por baixo do robe, e percebeu que ela estava de fato sem mais nada vestida além dele.

Ela se agachou e beijou L demoradamente na boca. Com o cantinho dos olhos, L percebeu que Matsuda estava escondido na varanda, pois o jovem policial não é nem um pouco furtivo em se tratando de esconderijos.

- Misa... - Disse L cochichando no ouvido de Misa. - Matsuda está aqui.... na varanda, bem atrás do vaso daquela palmeira. Olhe discretamente para a direita...

- Hum... estou vendo.... o que devemos fazer? - Misa fingia mordiscar a orelha de L, como ele a havia lhe ensinado.

- Haja naturalmente como nós combinamos e vá até a sacada e feche parcialmente a cortina, procurando observar com cuidado para ver se ele está com algum equipamento eletrônico. Depois venha até aqui e confirme com um olhar, como planejamos. - Sussurrou L bem baixinho, de modo que somente a moça pudesse ouvir.

- Ok.

Misa se afastou de seu amante e foi até a sacada fechar a janela. De esguelha, ela observou cautelosamente onde Matsuda estava, e percebeu alguns fios escondidos no vaso de planta. Logo viu as mãos dele por de trás das folhagens da palmeira.

Matsuda, que estava atrás da planta, percebeu que Misa estava bem ali.... e usando um transparente robe de oncinha, que ocultava parcialmente uma linda nudez.... tão linda que deixou o jovem e inexperiente policial tomado de tamanho calor e excitação.

- Ai... se ela não sair logo daqui, minha calça vai estourar!! Controle-se homem!! - Pensou bastante aflito, Matsuda.

Misa voltou para onde estava L, com um andar felino e sensual.... E se agachou novamente perto dele, e com um olhar, confirmou as suspeitas de que existem ali equipamentos de espionagem.

- Hoje vamos fazer algumas brincadeiras bem gostosas!! - Disse a moça enquanto se levantava e retirava do bolso do robe, um fino lenço de seda negro. E com ele vendou os olhos de L. Então retirou de uma gaveta da mesa, um par de algemas, e prendeu-lhe as mãos. - Gostosuras ou.... travessuras.... Huhu!!

Misa pegou algumas frutas que estavam numa tigela e separou ao lado dos doces e outras guloseimas.

- Abra a boquinha... bem devagar.... - Misa delicadamente pôs uma cereja na boca de L. - O que é isto?

- Uma cereja.... - Disse enquanto cuspia fora o caroço.

- MUITO BEM!! - Misa bateu palmas e pegou uma barra de chocolate, tirou um pedaço e pôs na boca de seu amante. - Agora adivinhe o que é este...?

- Chocolate com passas ao rum... muito gostoso... - L lambia com a língua os seus lábios, se deliciando com aquilo.

- Este aqui é muito especial!! - Misa pegou um pedaço de torta de pêssego e ofereceu um pedaço pra ele. - Sei que deste você gosta muito!! Huhu.... O que é...?

- Torta de pêssego!! Acertei....? Não foi?

- CERTÍSSIMO!!

Misa bateu palmas e foi oferecendo mais guloseimas pra L, que foi acertando todas. Depois ela tomada por um crescente entusiasmo derramou calda de framboesa no rosto e na boca de L, e o beijou em seguida.

- Ai.... Ainda tenho jujubas na boca.... Vai mais devagar......!! - Disse L com dificuldades para falar de tão cheia que sua boca ficou. Ele compartilhou com ela suas jujubas num beijo bem saboroso, quando suas línguas se encontraram.

- Huhu... Agora vamos continuar com a brincadeira no meu quarto!! - Misa retirou o lenço dos olhos de L e as algemas das mãos dele. E depois guardou os doces, as frutas e as guloseimas numa sacola que estava em cima da mesa. - Vamos logo!!

- Ai... Minhas mãos estão doendo!! - Disse L enquanto esfregava os seus pulsos.

- Vem... !! Anda!! - Ela deu um puxão bem forte no braço dele, quase o arrastando, ao mesmo tempo em que recolhia rapidamente as sacolas contendo os doces, as frutas e outras guloseimas, que ela havia preparado antes.

- Ai.... Já vou....!!

Eles foram correndo para o quarto de Misa, onde a moça largou as sacolas numa mesinha ao lado da cama. E então, removeu impetuosamente a colcha e os lençóis da cama.

Misa retirou o robe que estava usando e o deslizou graciosamente por sobre as suas pernas, revelando sua linda nudez. Em seguida, se aproximou-se mais de L, se agachando para remover a sua cueca.

- Tire logo isso!! Vamos brincar na cama!! Huhu... Uma brincadeira bem saborosa....

- Deixe que eu tiro.... - Disse L com o rosto vermelho, enquanto removia sua peça íntima e a deixava na mesma cadeira em que estava o robe da moça.

Misa se levantou e acariciou o tórax de L, e em seguida o beijou na boca.... e rapidamente pegou algumas embalagens e frutinhas que estavam nas sacolas; sentando-se largadamente na cama.

Ela pegou calda de morango e derramou por toda a superfície do seu belo corpo, despejando também em si alguns confeitos de chocolate, frutinhas e jujubas. E por último, introduziu um morango dentro de sua parte mais íntima, que também foi lambuzada da mesma calda de morango.

- Venha, L... me coma!!! - Disse Misa com uma expressão lânguida, enquanto se deitava largadamente mais na cama, com as pernas bem afastadas.

- Está me parecendo ser bem apetitosa..... - Disse L com entusiasmo e o dedo na boca.

Então, L devagarinho se aproximou de Misa e cautelosamente ficou de gatinhas por sobre o lindo corpo de sua amada, que estava repleto de calda de morango, frutinhas, confeitos e jujubas....

E começou lentamente a lamber-lhe a boca, penetrando a sua língua entre beijos, em que ele com ela compartilhava.... Então foi lambendo em seguida o rosto e o pescoço da moça......

Alcançando entre sensuais lambidas os ombros, o colo e os seios..... Lambendo aos pouquinhos os mamilos e os seios, um por um... chupando-os... sugando-os.... Até que estes se revelassem nas suas formas originais, bem rosadinhos e redondos, livres dos confeitos, da cobertura doce e das frutinhas. Com as mãos, L foi suavemente apertando os seios e deslizando com os dedos os mamilos; brincando e puxando-os graciosamente, numa brincadeira bastante estimulante.

Em seguida, foi lambendo o ventre, enquanto comia cada confeitinho que encontrava... até achar uma solitária jujuba rosa no ventre da moça....

- Mas que surpresa..... é de morango!! - L pegou a jujuba e a comeu.

E continuou..... descendo entre as lambidas pelo corpo de Misa..... Até alcançar as coxas e as partes internas delas, pelas virilhas.... Indo em direção da púbis, onde havia terminado de comer os últimos confeitos e frutinhas, quando.....

Ele se deteve nas partes mais secretas de Misa.... Deslizando com os dedos a fenda da vulva; e com os os indicadores e polegares das suas mãos, separou as duas metades daqueles lábios tão íntimos e rosados, que ainda tinham resquícios daquela calda saborosa de morango.

- Ei.... tem um morango aqui dentro! - Cuidadosamente ele com os dedos removeu o morango de dentro de Misa. - Hum.... estão molhadinhos... de calda... e também dos seus desejos quentes por mim.... - E o comeu prazeirosamente.

- É minha surpresa especial pra você!! - Disse a noiva de Raito com um sorrisinho maroto.

Depois L introduziu seus dois dedos dentro da vulva da moça e friccionou intensamente a ponto de deixar Misa bastante molhada.

- Ai... que gostoso, L!!!

- Espere que tem mais.... - Ele retirou os dedos e os lambeu. - Você está toda molhada e bem doce.....

Com os dedos ele esticou os lábios íntimos e os lambeu, em toda a extensão, pondo a língua dentro daquela cavidade. E então foi beijando e sugando-a... e beijando os lábios internos rosados.

L foi se sentindo cada vez mais excitado.... com seu corpo queimando de desejo por ela....

Então ele se levantou e ficou ajoelhado diante dela.... Seu membro estava pronto para recebê-la....

- Eu quero chupar o seu pau agora, L!! - Disse Misa, enquanto se sentava na cama. - Ele está grande!

- É isso mesmo que você quer? Minha ereção está completa.... e meu pênis é seu .... - Com o olhar demostrava preocupação em agradá-la e também curiosidade em saber o que ela vai usar nele agora: Calda de menta, ou de chocolate?

- Quero sim!! - Misa pegou a embalagem com chantily e a calda de chocolate.

Segurou com a mão o membro dele, e com a outra, deslizava com os dedos todo o comprimento daquele falo rosado indo da púbis...... até alcançar a glande alargada, por onde passou com os dedos pelos contornos. E depois deu um beijo e uma lambida, o que deixou L bastante estremecido.....

- Bem melhor do que o do Raito... com toda certeza....

Misa abriu o frasco de chantily e o aspergiu no rosto, pescoço e tórax dele; e a da calda de chocolate, despejou todo o conteúdo no membro dele.

Ela foi lambendo-lhe o tórax, pescoço... rosto, boca..... beijando-o... e chupando.....

Então a moça começou demoradamente a lamber e chupar-lhe o pênis... apreciando cada parte da superfície do falo...... até toda calda ser devidamente lambida....

- Agora me coma L!! Enfia logo seu pau dentro de minha bucetinha!! - Disse Misa enquanto deslizava na cama, segurando seu amante pelos quadris.

- Quer que eu a penetre com meu pênis agora? Está bem.... Vamos lá! - Ele foi deitando em cima de Misa, enquanto lhe apalpava os seios.

Com muito cuidado, como L sempre foi, introduziu o seu pênis dentro de Misa.... E em seguida foi dando várias estocadas, aumentanto a intensidade... freneticamente.... bem rápido... num balanço enquanto que ela enlaçava suas pernas na cintura dele e o abraçava, arranhando-lhe as costas....

Misa gritava muito de tanto prazer... a cada orgasmo que sentia... e L arfava enquanto gozava mais e mais e empurrava seu membro nas profundezas de Misa....

- Está.... bom..... assim... pra você? - O suor do rosto dele pingava nos seios de Misa, enquanto arfava a cada punhalada que dava com seu falo em Misa. - Ai!! Não precisa me arranhar tanto!!

- Desculpe.... é que está ficando tão gostoossoooo!! Enfia tudo logo!!! MAIS, MAIS MAIS!!

- Certo.... Estou.... ficando.... bem.... unido.... com seu corpo.... agora....

Seus corpos se tornaram tão unidos, que o membro dele se ocultou completamente dentro de Misa....

- Quer mudar de posição...? Tentaremos de lado então....

- Sim... eu quero.....

L virou Misa para o lado, levantou lhe a perna, encaixando-a no pescoço dele e segurando-a pela coxa continuou a penetrá-la.... e se beijaram num abraço bem sensual..... Pulando muito, tremulando a cama.....

- Está.... bom...... desse jeito....? - Perguntou L pra Misa, enquanto a beijava.

- Estou adorando....!! Misa está gostando demais.... Vai, não pare!!

Eles viraram novamente o corpo para mudar de posição novamente..... Misa ficou por cima de L. Seus seios redondinhos balançavam freneticamente, enquanto que ela segurava firmemente os quadris dela.

Matsuda que estava do outro lado, mesmo se assustando um pouco com os gritos escandalosos do prazer de Misa, e as arfadas de L, vibrava extasiado com o sexo do inusitado casal....

- Nossa!! Que vigor, que força que L tem!! E com Misa Misa..... Que mulher gostosa que ela é..... - Pensou Matsuda bastante corado ao presenciar aquela cena. - L, ai que inveja que tenho de você!! Comendo uma mulher tão boa assim..... seu sortudo filho da mãe!!

L e Misa continuaram com o jogo sexual na cama de Raito.....

Um jogo que cada vez mais se torna real e verdadeiro....

E naquele momento pertenciam um ao outro.... eram um só.....

Depois de tantas exaustivas brincadeiras de amor..... se largaram na cama, olhando um para o outro.....

- Misa.... o que achou...? - Disse L enquanto a acariciava nos cabelos.

- Você supera o Raito na cama!! Ele não consegue fazer nem metade do que você faz!! - Ela o abraçou com olhar de súpica. - Vamos tentar novamente agora?

- Vamos continuar, sim..... AI! O que é isso? - De súbito uma jujuba foi achada embaixo das costelas dele. Ele se sentou e pegou a jujuba e a pôs na boca de Misa. - Esta é de laranja.

- Hahahaa, que engraçado, L! Sobrou uma da nossa brincadeira.... - Disse Misa enquanto mastigava o doce com entusiasmo.

L inclinou o seu corpo, deitando-se em cima da moça, e a beijando na boca.... Um beijo que se intensificava e se prolongava...... juntamente com um quente enlace de seus braços entre afagos e carícias repletas de uma doce química ardente e avassaladora .......

Dois amantes descobrindo algo que vai além da paixão......

Um possível amor oculto virá à tona?

Um sentimento estranho que nutrem um pelo outro.....

Surpreendentemente os transformando..... Deixando-os vulneráveis e tremendamente despreparados para o futuro que está por advir.....

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO..........................


	5. Evidências de Uma Paixão

Parte 5: Evidências de Uma Paixão

A tarde estava avançando, logo após desfrutarem um do outro em uma doce e apaixonada tentação saborosa.....

Misa suspira de satisfação e surpresa ao lado de seu amante, enquanto que percebia o quanto estavam ainda um pouco melados de doces e caldas de sorvete. L parecia estar bastante preocupado, pois ainda haviam coisas que o deixava num conflito que jamais sonhou em ter....

E então, ela o acariciou suavemente pelo seu peito, enquanto o fitava com curiosidade em seu semblante, querendo tentar adivinhar seus pensamentos.

- O que tanto que te preocupa, L?

- Tenho que retornar para o Departamento de Polícia... preciso fazer algumas coisas ainda hoje!!

- Ah... fica mais um pouquinho aqui comigo... Eu também tenho uma gravação pra fazer hoje. E ainda me sobra um tempinho pra te curtir comigo....

- Adoraria ficar mais um pouquinho, mas estou bem atarefado... Deixei de fazer algumas coisas vitais para o meu trabalho, que eu não sei se seria bom deixar na mão dos outros para resolverem......

Na verdade ele tem as suas obrigações no trabalho, porém o que tanto o atormenta não é a sua vida atribulada de detetive, mas o fato de perceber que está gostando cada vez mais de Misa... e isso o aflige, porque não esperava que algo assim lhe ocorresse. E para despistar seus sentimentos, ele deu uma outra desculpa para ela.

- Ah... existe uma maneira muito interessante que eu conheço que serve para aliviar as tensões.... - Misa deu um lânguido sorriso e levantou-se da cama, e foi puxando L pelos braços.

- EI!! Para onde você está me levando?! - L se sentiu um pouco desnorteado, sem entender direito o que Misa tanto planeja para ele agora.

- Nada como uma gostosa banheira de espumas só pra nós dois.... e depois uma ducha bem refrescante... É muito relaxante... Sabia? - A moça abriu a porta do banheiro e ele foi na sua cola. - Venha, é só me seguir por aqui!!

- E o Raito...?

- Ele não vai ligar, porque não irá saber de nada, huhu!!

Assim que entraram no banheiro, Misa fechou a porta.... e mostrou pra L uma banheira previamente cheia e pronta, com um perfume inebriante de deliciosos sais da banho!

- Eu também pus essas velas aromáticas e pétalas de rosas... É bem romântico, mas o Raito não gosta e nem sabe apreciar disso... - Ela fez uma carinha triste.

- Se ele não gosta.... por certo eu vou gostar!! - Sorrindo pra ela, L mergulhou na banheira, no que foi seguido por Misa, que contente, ficou de costas pra ele.

- Ai.... que delícia!! Use esta esponja para as minhas costas. - Misa mostrou onde estava, com o dedo indicador, no que L imediatamente pegou.

- Assim está bom...?

- Perfeito, L!! Deixou Misa muito feliz....

Depois de um tempinho... a moça se virou e encarou L com um sorriso lânguido e sensual..... e lhe deu vários beijinhos.....

- Tem algo que Misa quer fazer.... huhu...

- O que seria?

- Limpar L-chan.... - Misa pôs a mão debaixo d'água e pegou o membro dele e percorreu com seus dedos todas as extremidades, segurando com a outra mão o falo, enquanto que com os dedos, tocava e apertava a glande e o orifício, com o intuito de excitá-lo. E depois puxou e apertou o pênis, até ele dar sinais de que estava pronto. - Tudinho dele... inclusive aí... Mas antes, quero que faça algo aqui comigo na banheira.....

- Já sei, Misa.... - L pôs seus dedos dentro da vagina de Misa, e ficou esfregando profundamente, até que ela estivesse no clima. Então, ele a puxou pra perto dele e a penetrou com ela sentada em cima dele, enquanto acariciava os seios dela.

Ficaram se tocando e acariciando por um bom tempinho....

- Ai... que bom.... vai!! Esta ficando gostoso aqui nesta banheira!! L, você é demais!!! - Quando L saiu do corpo de Misa, um pouco de seus fluidos jorraram na parede, resvalando em Misa. - Você gozou bem em cima de mim!! - Misa ficou de pé e limpou o seu rosto, seios e pescoço, aos risos. - Ai... quero mais disso agora no chuveiro!! - Misa já ia saido da banheira, puxando L pela mão.

- Espere um pouco Misa... aqui está escorregando!! - L estava assaz aflito, ao tentar se desvencilhar das pernas de Misa, que estavam enroladas nas dele, da banheira e de alguns objetos que estavam entre a banheira e o chão.

- Vamos juntos então... e guarde esse fogo para o chuveiro!! - Disse Misa toda eufórica. Pois dificilmente Raito faria uma coisa dessas com ela numa banheira ou no chuveiro!

Quando entraram na ducha, L segurou firmemente Misa por trás e fez com ela muitas carícias... apertou com volúpia os seus peitos e mamilos, enquanto que a penetrava em sua vagina com o seu pênis. Misa gritava tanto e gemia de prazer, que deixava Matsuda do outro lado escutando a tudo atônito.....

- Aí... Sim!! Vai com mais força, L!! - As inúmeras gotas de água escorriam por entre os cabelos de Misa e suas costas, enquanto que se apoiava com as duas mãos na parede do chuveiro. - AIIII!! SIM!!!

- Estou indo lá... e estou começando agora a gozar!!! - L arfava e urrava pelo esforço do sexo, que era suavizado com a água que lhe caía insistentemente e com força por sua cabeça e suas costas. - Está muito bom!!

Quando L removeu o seu falo do corpo de Misa, foi com tanta intensidade, que acidentalmente ele derramou o seu gozo em toda a parte do chuveiro. Misa então segurou o pênis de L e brincou com ele.

- Eu agora vou cuidar dele.... Hahahaha!! - Ela pegou sabonete e ficou esfregando no corpo dela e no dele. Indo do peito, pela púbis, genitália....

- Sim, agora temos que tomar banho de verdade, Misa!! - L pegou o sabonete da mão dela e esfegou nos seios da moça. - Acho que assim você gosta....

- Ai... L.... ! Nem o Raito sabe fazer essas coisas comigo... Está fazendo cócegas... aii!!! HIHIHI...

- EI!! O sabonete caiu de minhas mãos!! - L acidentalmente deixou o sabonete escorregar de suas mãos. Misa prontamente se abaixou para ver onde estava.

- Deixa que eu pego.... - Misa devolveu a ele o sabonete, e em seguida o esfregou normalmente no corpo dela e no seu, enquanto se beijavam.

Do lado de fora, um barulho de água caindo pôde ser ouvido, e também as vozes abafadas e risonhas do suspeito casal.

Matsuda, que estava escondido atrás de um grande jarro de planta, saiu do seu lugar, para averiguar o ambiente....

- Nossa, mas que bagunça que fizeram aqui, tem doces espalhados pra tudo quanto é lado!! - Ele pegou o celular de seu bolso, enquanto se desviava de peças de roupa e embalagens de guloseimas. -Tenho que ligar para o Raito para saber o que irei fazer.... Raito? Sou eu, Matsuda. Misa e L, terminaram; mas eles ainda estão aqui... no banheiro... Parece que estão se divertindo numa banheira! - Explicou o jovem policial sussurando, de modo que quem mais estivesse na casa não poderia ouvi-lo. - O que devo fazer?

- Permaneça aí mesmo escondido... Não saia daí! E fique de olho em.... AI!! Assim não... Pára, pára! Agora não, estou no telefone!! - Raito estava aflito com Aya que insistentemente o beijava pelo pescoço e o peito. Algumas das risadinhas assanhadas da moça, puderam ser ouvidas do outro lado por Matsuda.

- Chefe... com quem o senhor está falando? - Perguntou intrigado, Matsuda.

- Não... não tem ninguém aqui....!!! - Raito na verdade estava mentindo, pois a perita forense Aya, que se tornou uma amante casual, estava ao seu lado querendo mais carícias. - Fique de olho em Misa e L. E quando os dois saírem, me ligue, que eu irei aí com uma perita do laboratório de criminalística para recolher o material com equipamentos forenses adequados.

- É a Aya-chan, não é chefe? - De fato, Matsuda também tem uma quedinha pela perita forense que trabalha no Departamento de Polícia. Pois ela é uma mulher bonita, inteligente e.... bastante atraente!!!

- Sim, Matsuda... É ELA mesma.... - Raito ficou irritado com o tom animado do comentário de seu subalterno. - Ela não virá aqui para que a admire, é para TRABALHO!!! - O jeito tão ríspido com que Raito o tratou, deixou o jovem policial estupefato.

- Mas o que eu faço então agora, que não tenho nada pra fazer? Tiro fotos... faço outro vídeo..?

- Nada disso! O que suponho é que tenha conseguido o suficiente! Apenas se esconda deles e não faça nada idiota até que saiam do apartamento e eu possa.... Aya, o que foi? Pára com isso!! - A mulher insistia em fazer carícias nas partes mais "delicadas" de Raito, o que estava o atrapalhando ao telefone.

- E aí... ela está contigo, não é, chefe...? Não está? a Aya.... Haha.... - Disse um Matsuda todo empolgado e com uma expressão bem marota.

- Não invente tolices, Matsuda!! Não vê que estou ocupado trabalhando?! Apenas não se esqueça de me ligar quando eles forem embora, ok? - Raito odiava o fato de Matsuda se intrometer nos seus negócios com Aya.

- Sim, senhor!! E o que.... - Do outro lado da linha, Raito desligou o telefone, antes que Matsuda dissesse algo mais. - Mas como hoje ele está de mau humor, não precisava desligar na minha cara!!!

Enquanto isso, Raito está acompanhado da perita forense Aya Katsura, no laboratório da Polícia....

- Eu quero que você venha comigo para o meu apartamento.... - Disse Raito enquanto se recompunha.

- No seu apartamento... que interessante.... - Com uma voz bem melosa comentou Aya, que terminava de ajeitar a sua roupa e pegava o seu jaleco. - Um "crime" ali.... SEI.... - Ela deu um beijo na boca de Raito e depois foi pegar o seu kit forense.

- Quero saber o que Misa anda aprontando.... e precisamos de evidências!!

- Sim!! Para comprovarmos amostras de DNA que encontraremos no local, teremos que nos utilizar de outras que já tenhamos certeza de que pertençam àquelas pessoas. - Aya deu um sorrisinho de satisfação - Já te expliquei isso antes, Raito.... pra você enquanto me amava loucamente!!

- Entendo.... É só você me dizer que tipo de amostra serve para ser coletada. - Disse formalmente Raito, ignorando os comentários acerca do sexo que fizeram juntos no laboratório.

- Estando lá, te darei maiores informações e detalhes. - Aya se certificou de que não estava se esquecendo de nenhum equipamento dos quais ela costuma levar consigo nos locais onde ocorrem os crimes.

No apartamento de Raito e Misa, Matsuda se escondeu rapidamente atrás do mesmo vaso de planta de antes, quando percebeu que Misa e L estavam saindo do banheiro, enrolados em toalhas macias e felpudas de banho. E ficou atentamente observando a todos os movimentos e conversas que eles estavam fazendo.

- Onde será que deixei as minhas roupas? - Disse L, enquanto tirava a toalha do corpo e com ela enxugava a cabeça, andando por entre os cantos da sala.

- Achei!! Estão aqui!! - Misa apontou o indicador para o chão, onde estavam algumas das peças do vestuário de seu amante. - Ai... meus cabelos estão bem molhados...!! - Em seguida ela prendeu a toalha molhada em sua cabeça, revelando a sua linda nudez. - Essa ducha foi bem gostosa....

Matsuda ficou estupefato quando os viu nus. E percebeu ali o quanto que Misa, por mais que a desejasse em seus loucos devaneios, na realidade ela estava à mil anos luz de suas possibilidades.....

- Ai, L... como te invejo!! - Pensou Matsuda enquanto continuava escondido nas folhagens daquele vaso de plantas grande. - O seu pinto, mesmo relaxado consegue ser bem maior do que o meu.... - E se sentiu tristonho ao observar que o volume de suas calças diminuiu. - Droga! Ele consegue aguentar todas, e eu não!! Ele ficou fazendo várias vezes naquela cama com ela!!

Ele voltou o seu olhar para Misa que estava ajudando L a achar o restante de suas roupas. A moça fazia movimentos que deixavam o jovem policial assaz vexado, pois ela se abaixava, revelando a sua traseira, e depois desfilava pelo recinto requebrando os seus quadris com um andar felino.

- Misa, como você é gostosa!! Linda desse jeitinho... Adoraria chupar esses seus peitinhos e pôr as minhas mãos na sua bundinha... aposto que deve ser saborosa.....! - Matsuda suspirirou baixinho, em seus pensamentos delirantes. - Pena que seja o L a te comer, e não eu.... E ela... nunca me deixaria chegar tão perto dela assim, como eu sonho com isso.... ai... ai..... Perdôe-me Raito por desejar a sua garota!!!

Pobre Matsuda... tão frustrado e ao mesmo tempo se sentindo culpado por cobiçar a mulher que por direito pertence ao seu chefe, Raito; mas que no fundo é a amante clandestina daquele a quem deve primeiro obedecer... o seu principal chefe nas investigações, L!!!

O jovem policial se sente dividido de várias maneiras:

Uma, é que ele sempre gostou de L, por ser um modelo de detetive para ele, e como uma boa pessoa justa, de boa índole e humilde, que sempre o tratou com respeito e dignidade. Porém, ele sente um pouquinho de inveja dele por suas recém observadas habilidades na cama com Misa;

E a outra, é que se consternou com os problemas enfrentados por Raito, a quem deve consideração, por ser filho do veterano chefe de polícia, o senhor Yagami, e cuja vida pessoal está passando por provações, segundo o seu simplório raciocínio; e como gosta e admira a pessoa de Raito, espelhada na figura do pai, ele se sente na obrigação de ajudá-lo com seus problemas domésticos; a encontrar pistas do possível adultério de Misa, a mulher a quem nutre uma recolhida paixão secreta.....

Todavia, Matsuda se sente preso a sentimentos inesperados de luxúria por Misa-chan, que é o seu ideal de mulher, a beleza inexpugnável das capas de revistas de moda e filmes do cinema e da mídia!!

Mal sabe ele que está sendo iludido pelas verdadeiras e maliciosas intenções de Raito; e o jovem policial de tão ingênuo que é, acredita de pé junto, que Raito está sofrendo por amor à Misa. Mas o que ele ignora, e nem desconfia, é que ele está sendo manipulado por ele, com o intuito de atingir a L, o famoso detetive que veio da Inglaterra e que é seu modelo de inspiração para ser um bom policial.

- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor! - Disse Misa para L, com um sorriso maroto. - Seria bem legal você vestir as roupas de Raito só para provocá-lo!

- MISA?! Isso não tem cabimento!!! EU vestir as roupas de Raito?! É uma loucura, Misa!! - L estava terminando de vestir a sua cueca e já ia pegar as calças e a camiseta de malha.

- Anda logo que eu quero te mostrar as roupas dele... huhuhu!! - Misa saiu puxando L pelo braço em direção ao quarto. Então abriu a porta do armário de Raito, selecionando algumas calças e camisas, e jogando-as em cima dele. - Veja estas daqui, experimente!!

- Misa, não!!! Veja esta calça..... E esta camisa... Elas não vão ficar bem em mim!!! - Ele as segurou na frente, de modo que Misa pudesse observar bem em frente do corpo dele. - E além disso... eu... eu jamais ousaria usar as roupas de Raito!! Não seria de bom tom, Misa.... - Ele pegou as suas calças, sua camiseta e as vestiu. - E tem mais... elas não combinam comigo...... São muito sofisticadas... prefiro usar algo mais simples... Odeio luxo!! - A simples menção a isso o deixa tão assaz envergonhado, que corou!

Misa fez uma cara de muxoxo, enquanto abria o seu armário para dele tirar as suas roupas e vesti-las.

Quando ela finalmente terminou, L, que já havia se trocado antes dela, se aproximou e veio por trás para lhe abraçar... e em seguida lhe deu um beijo na boca.

De fato, Misa é uma garota com ideias infantis, fútil e deslumbrada com o mundinho em que ela vive e trabalha como artista. A moça, na sua convicção simplória, pensa que poderá conquistar o coração de Raito com esses objetivos tão absurdos!!! Porém... algo aos poucos estava mudando na moça.... L!!! Ele a influenciou a tal ponto, que agora ela se sente dividida entre Raito, que é o seu herói e L, que logo se tornou o seu gentil e amável cavalheiro. Um homem que sabe entender as verdades e angústias do seu coração...

- Quero que entenda que se fizermos isso, o tiro irá sair pela culatra! O resultado disso seria o pior possível pra você... estragaria tudo!!! - Disse L num tom de voz bem baixinho, de modo que somente Misa pudesse escutar. - Isso não vai dar certo.... Pense bem!!

L persuasivamente, tenta abrir os olhos de Misa para os exageros que ela estava comentendo agora, ao impor a ele o uso das roupas de Raito, pois o efeito disso seria o oposto do qual ela pretendia em mente desde o começo. Seria algo bem exagerado... forçado!

- É.... Vejo que você tem razão.... - Ela abaixou a cabeça, por vergonha de ser tão estúpida na frente de L, a pessoa que ela considera genial e mais inteligente de todas, e da qual nutre agora uma afeição profunda. - Não irei mais fazer isso.... Me desculpe....!!

- Olhe pra mim.... - L tocou em seu rosto e a fitou em seus olhos com doçura. - Você teve a boa intenção... mas assim desse modo você só iria sofrer.... - Ele levantou o seu rosto e lhe beijou na boca com muita vontade!

Logo, os dois se beijaram intensamente, durante uns minutinhos.... Até L dar uma pausa e olhar para o relógio que estava no quarto de Misa....

- Vamos sair para um lugar melhor, onde poderemos conversar mais tranquilamente e tomarmos um café, sem sermos incomodados? - L deu um sorrisinho gentil para Misa, enquanto a acariciava em seus cabelos dourados.

- Sim...!!! - Misa sorriu, olhando para L com uma expressão de alegria, como se fosse uma criança que recebe um presente de Natal. - Espere só até eu pegar a minha bolsa!!

- Combinado!!

Assim que L e Misa saíram do apartamento, Matsuda não entendeu muito bem o teor da conversa entre o casal. E supôs que tudo seja apenas uma brincadeirinha tola e inocente de Misa, que L não aprovava. Mas na realidade as coisas eram bastante diferentes das quais ele pensa....

- Alô, Raito? Sou eu de novo, Matsuda!

- Sim... Me diga uma coisa: Eles saíram daí ou não?

- Já! Eles acabaram de sair neste instante, mas eu não tenho a menor ideia de onde eles poderiam ter ido.

- Deixa pra lá! - Raito ficou um pouco irritado com a incompetência dele em coletar mais informações. - Bem... Eu e Aya estamos vindo aí. Portanto NÃO MEXA em nada até que nós estejamos no meu apartamento. Entendeu? Não vá fazer besteiras!!!

- Si... Si... Sim!!! - Matsuda se sentiu aflito com a cobrança de Raito e o jeito grosseiro com o qual foi por ele tratado. Por outro lado, ele deseja também ajudar Raito com seus problemas, e portanto releva as atitudes dele, por achar que ele o trata assim porque está sofrendo por causa de Misa.

- Ótimo, que bom que entendeu!! - Disse Raito com um tom de voz gélido. E assim ele rapidamente desligou o telefone.

Quando Raito e a perita forense Aya Katsura estavam saindo do Departamento de Polícia, L e Misa foram tomar um café no apartamento dele.

- Desculpe por não ter nada agora no momento para te oferecer. - L entregou uma xícara de café para Misa, e se sentou ao lado dela. - Watari foi fazer umas compras e não sei quando volta. Portanto deveremos nos contentar com apenas esse café instantâneo.

- Ah, tudo bem! - Disse a moça com um alegre sorriso, enquanto acrescentava um pouco de açúcar nele.

- Tenho uma coisa para te dizer.... - L tomou um golinho do seu café e descansou a xícara numa mesinha em frente ao sofá, onde estavam sentados. - Daqui pra frente, vamos nos encontrar no meu apartamento. É melhor e mais seguro para nos encontrar-mos.

- Por que?

- Porque teremos mais liberdade para agirmos e planejarmos as coisas, sem que Matsuda fique bem próximo de nós.... - L pôs mais açúcar no seu café.

Na verdade, L se sente constrangido por ter que fazer sexo novamente com Misa no apartamento e na cama onde Raito divide todas as noites com ela, e que ocasionalmente se deita com ela.... Para o valoroso detetive, este é um lugar assaz desagradável, por estar compartilhando um espaço que pertence a outro. E ele quer a todo custo evitar de usar aquele lugar de novo para os encontros deles.

Não é a sua casa, o seu ambiente... e isso não o deixa tanto à vontade como gostaria que ficasse. Ele conseguiu suportar tudo, por afeição à Misa.... A Misa que agora mexe com o seu coração de uma maneira surpreendentemente inesperada!

- Então se você acha que lá não serve mais, não tem problema... O que quiser eu te apoirarei!! - Misa tomou um último gole de seu café, e fitou L com um sorriso meigo e doce.

Misa quer fazer de tudo para conseguir ter Raito de volta, porém a moça descobriu durante o pouco tempo de convívo com L, no qual pôde desfrutar de sua maravilhosa companhia, que ele é bem melhor do que seu noivo. Não só apenas na cama, como também no carinho, na gentileza, paciência e na atenção dispensadas à ela!! E percebeu que nutre sentimentos, intensos, vibrantes e felizes com L; deixando-a em um conflito interno de proporções avassaladoras!!

- Mas então, o que faremos?

- Vamos continuar planejando nossas coisas aqui, e por certo Matsuda se utilizará novamente daquele hotel que fica em frente daqui. - L se levanta e vai até um armário, tirando dele dois celulares. Entrega um para Misa e fica com o outro em sua mão. - Nos comunicaremos por aqui. É seguro e não rastreável. Combinaremos os nossos planos sem despertarmos suspeitas. E o seu celular que costuma usar, só o utilize quando tudo estiver confirmado, para não saberem que isto foi armado, e sim, algo expontâneo. Quero que tudo pareça ser natural....

- AI, QUE LEGAL!! UM CELULAR ESPECIAL PRA MIM!!! - Misa ficou exultante de alegria.

- Misa, isso não é um brinquedo! É sério! - Se sentou perto da moça e mostrou o seu. - Eles são exclusivos para nosso uso, e para mais nada! Vou marcar nossos encontros nele em outros lugares. Não necessariamente aqui. - Ele olhou para os olhos de Misa com um leve sorriso. - Misa, vou te levar a um lugar bem especial desta vez! Mas quando encontrar um que seja bem melhor para nós! Nosso passeio!!

Mas também L fez isso para poder ter a chance de desfrutar da companhia de Misa sem olhares indesejados e indiscretos por parte de Matsuda, e se manter longe das investigações tenazes de Raito; tudo com o intuito de conseguir alguma privacidade com a moça. Embora ele tente resistir e não admitir... ele está gostando e MUITO dela!!

- É mesmo?! - Os olhos de Misa brilharam de tamanha felicidade. Pois era algo que há muito tempo não fazia com Raito. - JURA?? VERDADE???

Misa ficou encantada com as palavras advindas de L, pois que o detetive está com ela demonstrando um afeto há muito perdido e esquecido por Raito.... E isso a cativa bastante!!

É um grande fato que Raito negligenciou Misa durante vários meses, se recusando a sair com ela, rejeitando suas carícias e outras coisas mais....

- Sim! Como você mesma me disse que o Raito não mais te fazia certos passeios, então eu pensei que seria interessante para você que tivesse um pouco dessa alegria.

- Ai.... L....!!! - Misa abraçou L e o beijou na boca com muita vontade. Logo, os dois se abraçaram e continuaram se beijando com muito mais volúpia do que antes.

Enquanto L e Misa continuavam aos beijos.... Em outro lugar, no apartamento de Raito....

A campanhia tocou e Matsuda foi atender. Eram Raito e Aya que traziam junto consigo alguns equipamentos forenses:

- Matsuda.... o que eu te falei antes? - Ele percebeu que o jovem policial segurava uma caixa de biscoitos e também que estava com a boca suja de farelo. Aya deu um risinho discreto ao notar a cena.

- Desculpe, chefe!! Mas eu estava com fome, e não podia sair daqui como você me pediu, e eu nem tive a chance de conseguir encomendar uma pizza.... - Ele ficou deseperadamente aflito em justificar as suas atitudes para Raito.

- Muito bem, só espero que com o que você fez, não estrague a cena do crime! - A voz fria de Raito gelava a espinha de Matsuda, que engoliu o biscoito que estava em sua boca.

- Cof, cof!!! AI, me esgasguei!!

- Você está bem? - Aya com um lindo sorriso, dava tapinhas em suas costas.

- Jogue fora essa caixa e venha me ajudar aqui!! - Disse Raito irritado. - Vamos trabalhar!!

Logo, todos voltaram as suas atenções para o ambiente e as evidências deixadas por Misa e L.

Raito percebeu a enorme quantidade de embalagens de doces espalhadas pelo piso, e imediatamente pediu que Aya lhe fornecesse luvas de látex para ele e Matsuda; o que prontamente a perita o fez.

Então, Raito se agachou no chão e recolheu algumas das embalagens de doces, fitando-as....

- Foi você quem comeu esses doces, Matsuda? - Ele encarou o rapaz com um olhar severo.

- Não senhor! Não fui eu!! Foi a senhorita Misa quem fez isso... junto com L!! - Ele apontou o indicador para o quarto de Raito. - Foi ali... JURO!!!

- Muito bem... então iremos lá!! - Raito friamente largou as embalagens no chão e fez um gesto para que Aya o acompanhasse.

Ao chegarem no aposento, encontraram uma bagunça em cima da cama: Doces, calda de chocolate, chantily, jujubas e também frutinhas; alguns desses itens também estavam jogados no chão.

- Hum... a cama tem muitas evidências das quais eu vou ter que precisar levar para o laboratório para analisar... - Disse Aya enquanto da cama se aproximava. - Existem aqui muitos elementos que nos serão úteis. - Ela removeu os lençóis e os ensacou dentro de uma embalagem grande de plástico, lacrando-os.

- Aya, que tipo de material mesmo eu preciso para combinar com as provas? - Perguntou Raito com curiosidade.

- Seria interessante se você conseguisse material biológico da pessoa, mas este deve ser um em que tivesse certeza absoluta de que pertencesse àquela pessoa. Como por exemplo, saliva em escova de dentes; copos; cigarros; xícaras; talheres; fios de cabelo numa escova de cabelos ou pente; suor do rosto num lenço ou toalha... e até mesmo uma mancha de batom num guardanapo. Essas coisas, Raito.... e bem outras mais!! - Ela sorriu orgulhosamente pelo fato dos seus conhecimentos terem sido úteis para ele. Ajudar Raito a quem ama, é o seu dever!!! Assim pensa a pobre e tola moça.

- Entendo.... - Raito foi até a penteadeira de Misa e encontrou a escova de cabelos de Misa, e com um pente, removia alguns fios do seu dourado cabelo. - Me passe um saquinho, Aya!

- Aqui!! - Ela estendeu a mão, no que ele pegou o saco.

Matsuda, encontrou a toalha de Misa, no exato lugar onde ela havia deixado; e segurou-a contra o seu peito e depois cheirou-a, como se fosse um fã que pega um objeto de um ídolo.

- Ah.... - Suspirou o rapaz. - Isso aqui com certeza deve servir de prova!!

- Matsuda!! Não contamine as provas!! - Vociferou Raito, quando percebeu o que ele havia feito.

- Ah... tá... desculpa!! - Envergonhado, ele obedeceu ao seu chefe e ensacou a evidência.

- Agora vou precisar de algum material que prove que L tenha estado aqui. Mas isso vai ser difícil, sem ter algum material biológico que sirva de comparação com o que iremos coletar aqui. - Raito olhou para Aya, esperando dela alguma ideia. - O que me sugere então nesse caso, Aya?

- Vamos ter que coletar tudo que encontrarmos, e depois você terá que pegar algo que tenha certeza absoluta de que seja de L. Como um copo, ou uma xícara com amostras de saliva. Eu encontrei copos e um garfo sujo em cima de um prato com resto de torta, mas isso não é garantia o suficiente de que sejam dele. Mas assim mesmo irei levá-los.

- Tudo bem, Aya... continue com o seu trabalho. - Raito foi até Matsuda que tinha ido até a sala pegar a toalha que L deixou no chão. - Matsuda... Se eu me lembro bem, você me disse que eles foram para o banheiro. Certo?

- Sim, senhor! Foi isso mesmo!! Eles foram tomar banho na banheira e depois no chuveiro!! - Matsuda aproveitou também para recolher as roupas largadas de Misa.

- Ok. Lá encontraremos muitas evidências. - Raito foi até a porta do quarto, olhou para Aya e fez um gesto para que ela vá onde ele está. - Quero que vá até o banheiro para procurar e recolher algum material biológico que estiver por lá.

- Estou indo.... - Aya deu uma piscadela para Raito, que fingiu que não viu.

Raito entrou primeiro e esperou por Aya, que chegou em seguida. Matsuda ficou na sala, separando os sacos que a perita entregou para ele juntar com os outros.

O banheiro ainda estava úmido, com as paredes e o espelho molhados, indicando que ali alguém se utilizou recentemente dele.

Aya se aproximou da banheira e se inclinou, de modo que pudesse alcançar o fundo da banheira. E então tirou do seu bolso uma pinça e um saquinho.

- Vejo aqui que além de restos de sabonete líquido e pétalas de rosas, encontro alguns pêlos pubianos. Vou recolher. E também vestígios de sêmen... - Primeiro ela recolheu os pêlos e os ensacou. Depois retirou um cotonete de um canudo e com ele pegou a amostra, que em seguida introduziu numa embalagem própria.

- Hum.... Espero que estes pêlos não sejam só de Misa.... Preciso provar que L esteve nesta banheira! - Disse Raito ávido por encontrar algo que incrimine L.

- A amostra de sêmen já é uma prova quase garantida! Porém, só no laboratório poderei determinar de quem estes pêlos pubianos são... Lamento... Raito. - Explicou com uma voz doce a perita forense. - Vou verificar também o chuveiro e rcolher os pêlos que dele encontrar. - Aya ensacou, pegou uma caneta e escreveu o nome e o lugar encontrado das evidências. E depois ela se agachou no chão em frente ao chuveiro, e recolheu mais pêlos que encontrou e um pouquinho de sêmen também.

- Pegue tudo!! O sabonete, as toalhas... tudo!!

- Calma, Raito.... já vou pegar... huhu.... - A moça se levantou do chão e foi pegar tudo o que Raito lhe pediu com muito entusiasmo, na certeza de ser recompensada por ele. Portanto, percebe-se ali que ela é louca de amores por ele, embora não saiba que esteja por ele sendo usada.

- Terminei aqui!! - Disse Matsuda todo animado. - Inclusive as roupas de Misa-chan... - Ele ficou assaz corado, pois ficou muito contente de encontrar também as peças íntimas da moça.

- Muito bem, e você... Aya? - Perguntou Raito, assim que foi levando mais sacolas até onde Matsuda já estava aguardando.

- Acabei também!

- Ótimo! Então vamos sair daqui e iremos imediatamente até o laboratório da polícia! - Raito recolheu tudo e fez um gesto para que Matsuda o auxiliasse com as sacolas. Aya guardou os itens de seu kit na sua maleta de equipamentos forenses, e depois se juntou aos dois.

Quando Raito, Aya e Matsuda saíram do apartamento... Em outro lugar, Misa e L conversavam na residência do valoroso detetive inglês....

- Continuaremos nossos encontros e outros passeios, só nós dois. Mas o especial, esse vou resevar um dia em que eu ainda escolherei para nós dois!! - Disse L enquanto se levantava e ia com Misa até a porta de fora do apartamento. - E ainda tenho que marcar um dia pra conversarmos sobre algumas coisas....

- Se fizer isso, L... fará de Misa uma mulher muito feliz!! E pode ester certo que eu irei!!

Então eles se beijaram novamente antes de saírem juntos.... Eles foram caminhando de mãos dadas, como se fossem namorados apaixonados pelas ruas que eram tomadas pelas cores púrpuras de um anoitecer... As ruas lentamente sendo iluminadas, enquanto passavam em cada esquina.....

E mais adiante..... Eles pararam e se olharam com uma expressão tenra antes de um último beijo daquele dia..... E logo em seguida.....

Cada qual parte para seu caminho:

L para o Departamento de Polícia, e Misa para uma gravação num estúdio.

Num distante quarteirão dali.... as figuras sombrias ocultadas pela noite que se inicia, tomam forma quando as luzes são acesas....

- L, me aguarde... Eu vou provar que você jogou a Misa contra mim..... - Pensou com uma fúria avassaladora, Raito. - ....E eu te darei um dia o troco por tudo!!!

Raito, Aya e Matsuda vão passando até a garagem, onde os três seguem no carro de Raito, indo para o Departamento de Polícia, num caminho que inevitavelmente é o mesmo destino de L.....

..... E que terão que futuramente L e Raito se confrontarão numa disputa pela conquista de Misa!!!

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.........................


	6. A Surpresa de L para Misa

Parte 6: A Surpresa de L para Misa

Alguns dias se passaram, desde que Misa e L tiveram aquele encontro no apartamento dela. Durante esse tempo, eles se encontravam com uma certa frequencia, na qual usufruiram juntos de maravilhosos momentos à dois; sejam em singelos passeios no parque, em compras no shopping, num cinema ou em divertidas e quentes gostosuras na cama......

Era uma manhã bem quente, quando Raito foi para o laboratório de criminalística, e se encontrou com a perita forense Aya Katsura.

L, que estava do outro lado em sua sala, pôde perceber que Raito estava aprontando alguma coisa.....

A porta do laboratório ficou por algum tempo entreaberta, permitindo que se ouvisse parte de uma conversa misteriosa......

- O que descobriu, Aya? - Perguntou Raito com uma ávida curiosidade.

- Hum.... encontrei aqui certas evidências nas roupas de Misa, nos lençóis da cama, nas toalhas. Mas o material biológico, esse sim, vai levar mais alguns dias, pois exames de DNA demoram muito tempo para ficarem prontos. Infelizmente embora tenha quase certeza de que são dos dois, eu preciso de provas exatas para bater com os resultados. Porém, consegui identificar algumas substâncias e certos vestígios biológicos. Em outros, houve contaminação, como no caso da toalha de banho de Misa....

- Matsuda é tão idiota!! - Raito ficou irritado com o desleixo de seu subalterno. - Continue com o que queria me contar, Aya.

- Eu usei alguns reagentes químicos que servem para identificar substâncias, como por exemplo o Luminol, e também expus o material de pesquisa aos raios ultravioleta e fiz outros tipos de exames.... Comecei a encontrar certos resultados... - Aya pegou um papel que saiu da impressora do computador e mostrou para Raito. - Veja bem... nos lençóis encontrei vestígios de dezenas de substâncias químicas, entre elas o agar, por exemplo; e muitas outras que são usadas na fabricação de jujubas e balas comestíveis; corantes alimentícios, que também são coisas típicas encontradas em doces; glicose de milho, de cana... e mais tudo proveniente de calda de morango, chocolate e chantily; também frutas vermelhas amassadas, como morangos, cerejas... Essas frutas mancham devido ao corante natural que delas são oriundas. Mas não só vestígios de doces e frutas que eu encontrei!!

- O que mais que achou ali?! - Raito já estava ficando excitado diante da expectativa de provar as suas suspeitas,

e segurou o papel com a outra mão. - DIGA!!!

- Calma que eu vou te explicar tudo!! Aqui tem alguns gráficos e números que pessoas leigas não vão saber entender. Eu te mostrando e contando, ficará mais fácil pra você, meu querido.... - Aya acariciou os ombros de Raito, enquanto sorria pra ele, e com uma caneta na outra mão, mostrava as estatísticas e demais resultados contidos nos gráficos do papel que Raito segurava.

- Anda logo com isso!! - Raito ignorou as carícias dela, pois estava mais interessado nos resultados do laboratório do que nela. - Eu preciso saber logo!!

- Encontrei também fluídos corpóreos, tais como: Saliva ; suor; gordura do corpo; sêmen que bate com os que encontrei no banheiro e com os achados nas vestes de Misa da outra vez; fluidos vaginais, que batem com os que encontrei na calcinha de Misa que Matsuda pegou dsta vez.

- Misa sua imunda!! Ficando excitada pelo meu inimigo!! Abrindo descaradamente as suas pernas para que L possa lhe trepar!! MALDIÇÃO!! - Raito ficou ruborizado, tamanha é a sua cólera.

- Calma... calma, Raito!! Não fique assim tão nervoso!! - Aya o abraçou com o intuito de tranquilizá-lo, porém, ele se afastou dela. - A Misa realmente é uma mulher vulgar que não merece ficar contigo....

- O que mais você descobriu? - Sua curiosidade se tornava cada vez mais masoquista, pois desejava saber de todos os detalhes, por piores que sejam.

- Ah... sim... Têm mais coisas... Achei fios de cabelos loiros que são de Misa, e pretos que suponho que sejam de L; e também encontrei pêlos pubianos nos lençóis, que são dos dois; e estes combinam bem perfeitamente com os que foram achados dentro da banheira e no piso do chuveiro também.... E pertencem a um homem e a uma mulher. Mas para termos certeza de que os pêlos do banheiro sejam realmente deles, e não seus... precisamos de algo que possa ser utilizado de contra-prova, Raito! Eu ainda tenho que aguardar os outros exames de DNA ficarem prontos, para saber de mais detalhes... E depois falta pra mim dar uma olhada no material técnico das fotos e vídeos trazidos por Matsuda, pois tem coisas lá que posso verificar com os meus equipamentos.

- Pedirei que ele veja isso contigo e depois me mostre os resultados. Está bem assim, obrigado! Aya... Você realmente foi muito útil pra mim agora... - Com um falso sorriso ele a encarou nos olhos, e depois a acariciou em seu rosto, beijando-a na boca com muita vontade. - E eu ainda preciso de ter uma amostra que seja do L com certeza, para poder pegá-lo!!

- Isso mesmo! Eu já tenhos os fios dos cabelos de Misa, só está faltando obter algo de L... Pois aqueles fios de cabelos negros que achei nos lençóis, não posso garantir com certeza de que sejam dele. Por isso, você deverá pegar uma amostra biológica de L; pode ser saliva de um copo, xícara ou colher, que será bem mais fácil pra você conseguir, Raito!! Eu te ensinei muito bem como se extrai esses tipos de materiais para a perícia forense!!

- Assim que eu bolar um plano para obter alguma evidência biológica de L, vou ter a minha chance de dar o troco nele!! Hahaha... Obrogado, Aya.... - Raito sorriu com um olhar sensual para Aya que se sentiu envaidecida. - Você é a minha perita preferida deste Departamento de Polícia!! Eu te AMO!!

- Raito.... - Suspirou Aya enrubescida pelos elogios de Raito. - Meu Raito, por você eu faço TUDO!!!

- Agora você é minha!! E a Misa não representa nada na minha vida... Meus olhos são somente para você, e meu amor também.... - Ele a puxou pelo braço, abraçou-a e lhe deu um caloroso beijo na boca, que da sala onde trabalhava, L pôde observar atônito, juntamente com os comentários que acabara de ouvir.

Para que mais ninguém pudesse o observar, Raito fechou a porta e então tirou seu paletó, puxou Aya para mais perto de si e desabotoou a blusa da perita, enquanto a apalpava em seus seios.

Em pouco tempo, alguns gemidos, urros e gritos de prazer puderam ser ouvidos por L que ficou pensando nas coisas que Raito estaria aprontando pra ele, pois algumas partes daquela conversa puderam ser claramente ouvidas pelo valoroso detetive.

- DNA... vestígios biológicos.... De fato, Raito está muito furioso, e quer a todo custo encontrar algo para me separar de Misa.... Pois ele tem medo de que ela me conte alguns dos seus planos.... - Pensou L . - Hum.... Raito... quer usar de todos os seus recursos para tentar me pegar... E usa essa pobre mulher de modo tão frio.... e também a Matsuda!!

Passadas quase uma hora, Raito abre a porta do laboratório e sai dali com um sorriso e um olhar completamente maliciosos, enquanto fechava o zíper de sua calça. Do outro lado da porta, Aya está segurando e fechando a blusa com a mão; com a outra, joga beijinhos com uma expressão lânguida e satisfeita de quem conseguiu ganhar algum prêmio.

- Raito.... você quer me pegar... mas não vou permitir!! - Pensou L chocado ao ver que ele usa de maneira suja e vil a perita do laboratório à seu favor. - Você é um homem muito desprezível!!

Na verdade, Raito não ama Aya! Ele está descaradamente querendo manipular os sentimentos que a perita nutre por ele, com o intuito de conseguir evidências e informações valiosas que possa jogar contra seu o odioso inimigo, o detetive, L!! E planeja, mais do que nunca, procurar um meio de conter quaisquer formas que L possua para obter provas conclusivas de que ele, Raito Yagami é o Kira!!!

L não pode chegar até Misa, senão.... seus planos podem naufragar!! Assim é como pensa Raito!!!

E Misa é apenas mais uma das suas ferramentas para que ele possa aplicar a sua Justiça Divina, e obliterar o mal do mundo, expurgando da face da Terra, todos os hediondos criminosos do mundo!!!

Portanto, Raito necessita mais do que nunca, de que o uso do Caderno da Morte por ele e Misa, possam continuar sobrevivendo com a sua cruzada messiânica como o novo "Deus do Mundo" !!!

Estava começando uma linda tarde, quando L telefonou para Misa, pedindo que a moça o visite, com o intuito de poder conversar com ela sobre assuntos assaz importantes e marcar a data do passeio.

Misa, querendo o agradar da melhor maneira possível, escolheu uma roupa incrível e provocante, que nele pudesse despertar ainda mais os sentidos, e também um lado ludicamente sensual... como se fosse outra travesura apimentada........

Misa tirou do armário um vestido curto e preto de rendas de mangas compridas e babadinhos, cujo decote bem aberto era preso por laços cruzados. Separou para vestir também um par de meias de rendas pretas que no comprimento iam até as coxas.

Assim que vestiu tudo isso, ela calçou seus sapatos pretos brilhantes, estilo boneca de saltos finos.

Arrumou seus dourados cabelos numa maria-chiquinha com lacinhos pretos, e usou uma maquiagem bem forte e pesada, com sombras escuras e batom escarlate! E pôs em seu pescoço, vários colares de pingentes diversos, como corações; crucifixos; bonequinhas... pérolas negras, e outros!!

Depois que aspergiu em seu colo um perfume de aroma penetrante e sensual, Misa pegou a sua pequena bolsinha de contas pretas e cintilantes.......

- L... Vou te fazer hoje uma agradável e inesquecível surpresa!!! - Pensou a moça de modo sapeca, antes de sair do seu apartamento.

Após alguns minutos, a moça chegou no apartamento de L e bateu a campainha....

Quando o detetive abriu a porta, se deparou com ela vestida com um traje bem diferente!!

- Tenho algo pra te dizer! - Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Ai... desculpe L!! Primeiro você!! - Ela não esperava essa reação imediata dele.

- Não.... que isso, Misa!! A vez é sempre das damas!! - E L ficou um pouco encabulado.

- Então está certo assim... - Misa fechou a porta com o pé e depois puxou a mão do detetive até embaixo de sua saia. - Aqui tem uma surpresinha muito especial e gostosa pra você!! Huhu......

L com os dedos sentiu os macios pêlos pubianos de Misa, e então foi percorrendo até achar a fenda de sua vulva, penetrando intensamente e esfregando os seus dedos naquela cavidade, verificou que de fato ela estava pingando de tão molhada e cheia de desejo por ele..... também percebeu que as partes internas das coxas dela estavam com esse mesmo líquido escorrendo delas.........

- MISA?! Você está sem calcinha!!! O que é isso?! - L ficou extremamente estupefato, pela coragem e ousadia da moça em vir ao seu apartamento sem usar daquela peça íntima.

Ainda querendo ver com seus próprios olhos, L levantou a barra da saia do vestido de Misa, de modo que pudesse vislumbrar o que seus dedos havia sentido há pouco; e assim poder confirmar tudo isso.

- Misa?! Você está praticamente nua!!! Nua lá em baixo!!! - E se sentiu chocado ao perceber que o que ele via era a púbis de Misa com pêlos um pouco aparadinhos, e um fluido que teimava em escorrer de sua vulva, passsando pelas coxas. - Misa, você está excitada!! - Ele abaixou a barra do vestido dela imediatamente. Porém.... se sentiu também desejoso de possuir Misa naquele momento....

- Eu fiz tudo isso pra você, porque eu te quero pra mim, agora!! Eu não consigo agradar mais Raito.... - Ela estava quase chorosa. - Mas sinto que só você sabe me querer!!! - As lágrimas de Misa desciam rapidamente em sua face rosada. - Ele não me quer mais como antes...!!!!

- Misa.... Não fique assim.... - L se sente consternado diante da tristeza dela.

Então, ele a puxa para mais perto de si e a beija na boca com bastante volúpia! Sua língua penetra a boca de Misa, que a chupa com muita vontade.... Logo eles tocam suas línguas se beijando mais e mais, enquanto que L, aos pouquinhos e com a mão, vai passando por debaixo das pernas de Misa, tocando e enroscando com os dedos suavemente os pêlos negros... deslizando até chegar na abertura da vagina....

e ali, afundou os seus dedos indicador e médio... Girando em sentido horário e anti-horário; e depois, friccionando com bastante intensidade a cavidade daquela vulva tão úmida e quente.... Até deixar Misa gemendo bastante e corada de tanta excitação!!!

Em seguida, L retira de dentro da vagina os seus dedos que estão impregnados daquele líquido de aparência translúcida e fina.... para rapidamente mostrar à ela, o quão estava por demais sexualmente excitada por ele!

- Veja, Misa!! Olhe bem como você está bastante molhada!! - L ergue a sua mão bem na frente do rosto de Misa, mexendo delicadamente com os dedos, para que ela note o líquido que agora está escorrendo entre os seus dedos, em direção à sua mão. - Você me quer agora.... E eu gosto disso... Prove de você mesma... de seu doce mel....

Então, de imediato, ele pôs seus dedos na boca de Misa, esfregando-os em seu lábios, para beijá-la novamente com mais vigor e desejo!!! E ficaram por mais alguns minutos se beijando intensamente....

Logo depois dos beijos... ele puxa para baixo as mangas do vestido de Misa, abrindo ainda mais o seu decote, de modo que revele os seus seios nus.......

L os apalpa delicadamente, passando com os dedos das duas mãos por entre os mamilos rosados e rijos daqueles seios redondinhos.... e se inclina para poder chupar aqueles seios macios como pêssegos maduros.....

Num grande ímpeto, ele a puxa pelo braço e a joga em sua cama, onde Misa se espalha com as pernas bem abertas.... e isso permite com que L se aproxime mais da cama, para que rapidamente ele levante a barra do vestido até a altura do umbigo, revelando sua púbis nua.......

E abaixando as suas calças e cuecas, retirando-as, L subiu na cama e se ajoelhou em frente de Misa, onde começou a tocar em seu delicado corpo.....

E foi cuidadosamente segurando aqueles lugares tão íntimos, para lambê-los... chupando-os e beijando-os... E então, passou novamente os seus dedos por entre as fendas daquela vulva tão molhada.... acariciando os pêlos negros que margeavam aqueles lábios tão rosados....

- Misa... ainda continua molhada..... Mais líquido sai daqui....... - E ele penetrou os seus dedos naquela cavidade para retirar e chupar mais daquele néctar doce! - Hum.... está bem gostosa hoje.....

- Ai... L... você me faz sentir um desejo forte, que Raito não mais me motiva....!! Faz mais aí!!

- Tenho mais coisas pra fazer contigo.... Dessa vez você vai gostar, Misa!

L com os dedos indicador e polegar, foi separando os lábios rosados para deles beijar... vários e deliciosos beijinhos que em Misa a deixava sentir muitas cosquinhas frenéticas.... E depois um calafrio na espinha, quando ele começou a lamber delicadamente e lentamente as duas metades daquela vulva macia e úmida de tanto prazer que ela sentia... Pois à medida em que L a chupava e lambia-lhe os lábios doces e a cavidade vaginal, que por ele era separada pelos seus dedos, mais Misa ficava excitada com uma profusão de líquidos saindo daquela vulva cor-de-rosa....

Quando ele separou mais ainda os lábios, a ponto de poder ser vislumbrado o interior daquela cavidade... L pôs a sua língua dentro dela, e foi mexendo tanto intensamente a tal ponto que Misa gemeu mais ainda e sentiu um frio prazeiroso percorrer o seu corpo....

- Meu L... que maravilha isso!! Continue a comer a minha bucetinha... Não pare,vai... vai!! - Misa estava sentindo múltiplos orgasmos só pelas lambidas de L em sua vulva, que ficava mais e mais molhada!

Então L quando percebeu a quantidade expressiva de fluidos vaginais saindo, resolveu fazer outra coisa.....

- Misa... você se excita tanto, que vou ter que te mostrar uma coisa.... - Ele parou de lambê-la e resolveu com as mãos e os dedos separar mais os lábios e pêlos, com o intuito de vislumbrar todas as partes daquele lugar tão íntimo.... Você não tem uma buceta.... e sim uma vagina! Não se esqueça disso, Misa!! É mais bonito chamar essa linda concha delicada de vagina... e a sua é muito linda!! - E ISTO é uma vagina!! - Ele mergulhou seu indicador e médio na cavidade, friccionando com bastante rapidez e intensidade. - Continua bem molhada!! Mas tem algo mais que pode ficar assim... - Ele percebeu que o clitóris de Misa estava inchado, e resolveu apertar e puxar freneticamente, a tal ponto que jorrava mais líquido assim. - Agora tenho outra coisa pra te fazer, Misa!!

- Mais?! Você assim me enlouquece de prazer!! É muito forte!!!

- Sente-se na cama! - Logo seu membro estava rijo e já alcançava além do umbigo. Segurando-o com força, ele o mostrou pra ela.

L se aproximou mais de Misa e a encarou....

- Isto não é o meu pau... e sim o meu pênis! Toque-o e sinta-o como ele está pronto pra ti!!

Misa com muita volúpia o agarrou e com as mãos o acariciou, deslizando suavemente com os seus dedos em cada extremidade daquele órgão; indo com carícias nos pêlos da púbis, passando em seguida para cada parte daquele pênis rosado, cujas veias já se encontravam dilatadas... Ela o levantou e olhou em cada parte, com os dedos percorrendo até a abertura da glande já totalmente exposta e redondinha, com seu orifíco sendo pressionado pelos dedos ágeis de Misa, que insistentemente apertava com o polegar, esfregando-o.... Até que saísse um pouquinho de um gozo quente que escorria lentamente ali.....

E então ela beijou e lambeu a glande e o restante do membro, até retornar outra vez para a cabeça do órgão, onde finalmente ela chupou com muita vontade.... mergulhando-o em sua garganta.... E ao mesmo tempo, com a outra mão, a moça apertou firmemente os testículos de L, com a finalidade de deixá-lo mais excitado ainda!!!

- Devagar, Misa!! Vai com calma!! - L percebeu que a moça foi com tanta volúpia que acabou se engasgando. - Cuidado!!

- Cof... cof.... ai.... ai... - Misa perdeu um pouco de fôlego, e se sentiu constrangida por isso. L ficou bem preocupado com o estado dela, pois já estava com o rosto por demais corado, e temeu por isso.

- Tudo bem, Misa? Quer parar agora? Podemos fazer isso em outro dia.

- Não...! Não...! Não...!! Está ótimo assim! Só perdi um pouco do controle, mas eu quero continuar!! - Ela sorriu para L, com o objetivo de deixá-lo despreocupado. Pois a sua vontade imensa de chupar o órgão era tanta, que ela não percebeu que não poderia dar conta com mais cautela. -Huhuhu... só exagerei!!

- Está bem! Mas se quiser, poderemos fazer então outra coisa... É melhor assim, Misa.... - Ele olhou para Misa que assentiu. E então ele fez um gesto no qual ela entendeu que ele iria mudar de posição com ela. - Quer fazer de costas? Então... VIRE-SE!! - Ele a ajeitou com suas mãos ajudando-a, numa posição mais confortável e com o corpo mais próximo ao dele.

- SIM!! - Misa de tão motivada, levantou o seu traseiro, e com as mãos abriu suas nádegas. E com os dedos separou os lábios íntimos. - Venha me comer, L!!

Com muito cuidado, L se aproximou daquela vulva e a beijou... E com os dois polegares foi puxando e brincando com as extremidades da vagina, para em seguida, mergulhar seus polegares ali, girando-os em frenéticos e vibrantes movimentos, a tal ponto que deixou Misa extasiada de tantos orgasmos!!

E depois, a lambeu intensamente, de sua vulva foi aproveitando de todo aquele doce néctar....

Quanto mais L a lambia e chupava, mais fluidos saíam de sua vagina.... Possibilitando L de experimentar os prazeres proporcionados por Misa!!!

- Agora sinto que está pronta para ser penetrada por mim!! Vai querer?

- Sim, L!! Quero te sentir dentro de meu corpo!!

- Então, vamos lá!!

Segurando o seu membro com a mão, e a outra a nádega de Misa, ele entrou dentro do corpo da moça...

E com movimentos vibrantes, frenéticos e intensos, como num vai e vem... L copula com muito vigor e desejo por Misa.... para em seguida abraçar a sua cintura por trás, unindo melhor o seu corpo, junto ao seu...

Misa agarrava-se com bastante força aos lençóis e travesseiros, a cada estocada que L dava com o seu falo dentro das profundezas do seu corpo, que pertence a Raito, mas no qual agora usufrui.......

- AIII, L!! Eu já estou te sentindo dentro de mim!! Isso... goze bastante dentro de sua Misa-chan!!!

- Estou... estou... ejaculando.... estou sentindo... que você está ficando gostosa agora quando... gozo... - E foi arfando muito e urrando de prazer; L penetrava mais e mais fundo até chegar ao limite. Então, ele deslizou suas mãos até os seios dela, apertando-os, para deixar Misa mais excitada. - Bom..... UUUU!!!

L se esforçava vigorosamente a cada movimento prorcionado pelo seu corpo com o dela.... O suor que escorria de suas faces e seu cabelo, desciam até as nádegas de Misa, cujo corpo quente desejava e ardia por seu amante.... Misa estava com o rosto ruborizado, enquanto gritava e sentia orgasmos.....

- De frente agora!! Por favor!! - Pediu Misa ao se virar, enquanto que L encaixava o seu corpo para poder acompanhá-la.

- Ok, Misa... Já estou indo... - L tirou a sua camiseta de malha e depois arrancou o vestido de Misa, deixando-a apenas com suas meias e colares.

E segurando o braço de Misa com as duas mãos, L foi se deitando em cima dela, e ao mesmo tempo em que Misa enlaçava as costas de L com suas pernas.

L foi empurrando com mais força o seu membro para dentro de Misa a tal ponto que suas púbis estivessem unidas e seu falo sumisse no corpo da moça....

E pulando muito na cama... os dois prosseguiram numa intensa dança de amor....

Os lindos seios de Misa, graciosamente balançavam... e aquilo deixava L mais excitado, permitindo que ele traspirasse mais em muitas gotas que escorriam por entre os seios e mamilos rijos de Misa..... que estava por demais corada e quente!!!

Num ímpeto, L pegou os seios de Misa e os apertou novamente com as mãos... brincando com eles.... E chupou-lhe os mamilos... para depois a beijar na boca calorosamente!!!

- Eu... te amo muito.... aqui... Misa!!! - L a olhou com um sorriso de alegria e satisfação.

- Ah... você é DE.... MAIS..... - Misa se sentiu como se estivesse desmaiando, de tanto prazer que sentiu.

E por fim... após uma exaustivo e prazeiroso clímax de um frenesi de amor e sexo......

L saiu do corpo de Misa e se deitou ao lado dela, e ao mesmo tempo que a moça se esparramava na cama de tão relaxada que ficou.........

Um sexo dos sonhos!! Tão bom e maravilhoso, que Raito em momento algum jamais lhe proporcionou!!

E para L, Misa é como uma doce e bela ninfa....... uma mensageira da felicidade..... Algo novo e diferente!

Depois de uns poucos minutos, no qual puderam descansar de todo aquele intenso e vibrante esforço....

L se virou e encarou Misa nos olhos. E então ela se virou para dele poder olhar melhor.....

- Misa... eu vou te levar para um lugar que eu escolhi para nós. É surpresa!! Já marquei a data; e então nos encontraremos....

- Oh... L!! Você verdadeiramente é o único homem que me disse isso!! - Misa se sentiu comovida com as palavras ditas por ele.

- Eu entendo o que você mais carece no momento... Mas antes tenho muitas coisas para te explicar, depois que nos trocarmos....

- Mas o quê, por exemplo? - Misa não estava entendendo aonde L quer chegar.

- Resumindo.... Você precisa melhorar o seu jeito de falar.... - L se sentou e segurando no seu membro, o mostrou para Misa. - Não fica muito bom você chamar o meu pênis de pau.... - E então, ele largou o seu membro e passou os dedos e a mão na púbis de Misa, até a entrada da vulva. - E tãopouco não é muito elegante você chamar a sua vagina de buceta.....

- Mas não entendi... Por quê? - Misa se sentou e pegou o seu vestido.

- Porque é isto a diferença entre uma mulher de classe e uma mulher vulgar. Até o Raito sabe disso. - L tirou sua mão da púbis de Misa, para pegar a sua calça que estava caída no chão.

- Mas Raito não parecia ligar muito.... - Misa pôs o vestido no seu corpo e ajeitou o laço.

- É aí que você se engana!! O Raito te trata com frieza também por causa disso...

- Será...?

- Sim, pode ser isso também... - L pegou a sua camisa de malha do chão. - Misa... você trouxe a sua calcinha?

- Sim, ela está na minha bolsa.... quer ver? - Misa saiu da cama e foi pegar a calcinha que estava dentro da bolsa e a entregou para L ver.

- Quero sim, mostre!! - L pegou a calcinha e viu que ela é preta, rendada e muito bonita. - Gostaria que você a usasse depois de um banho comigo no chuveiro. Um banho de verdade e sem sexo, ok? Pois ainda quero ter tempo de conversar contigo! - L sorriu e entregou a calcinha para Misa que a guardou na bolsa e se despiu outra vez. - Venha comigo agora! - Ele a conduziu até o banheiro, onde largou suas roupas no chão.

Após um bom tempo de banho, L empresta uma toalha pra Misa se enxugar, enquanto vai ao seu quarto pegar uma roupa pra ele se vestir.

- Pegue as suas roupas e vista TUDO dessa vez! Eu vou fazer um chá pra nós dois e quero te ver totalmente vestida para conversarmos sobre certos assuntos.

- Ok... - Disse Misa com uma suave voz melosa, enquanto saía enrolada do banheiro e ía para o quarto de L pegar as suas roupas e a bolsa com a sua calcinha.

Assim que Misa terminou de se vestir e L também, eles foram até a cozinha, onde L preparou um chá e deixou em cima da mesa alguns biscoitinhos de chocolate que Misa também gosta.

- Espero que goste... não sou muito bom em fazer um chá. Watari é melhor do que eu, mas ele não está aqui. - L pegou um folheto na sala e depois voltou para a cozinha, onde se sentou na cadeira com seu jeito habitual. E tomou um gole do chá com muito açúcar. - Você me contou que Raito a despreza muito e que não te convida para passeios românticos. Pensando nisso, escolhi este lugarejo para nós passarmos uns poucos dias. É uma instância termal. - L mostrou o papel pra ela.

- Ai... mas que lugar mais lindo!! Você vai mesmo me levar pra lá?

- Sim, eu vou. Porém, preciso te explicar algumas coisas....

- O quê? - Misa estava com os olhos fixos em L e esperando por uma explicação dele.

- Lembra quando te disse agora há pouco o porquê do Raito te desprezar tanto? - Misa devolve o folheto para L que o deixa num canto da mesa. - Ele não gosta de certas atitudes que você toma, como aquelas palavras que costuma usar em certos momentos nossos de intimidades, e dos quais usava com ele também... não estou certo? Como você e ele conversavam... as suas conversas?

- Raito parecia não se importar... ele só me pedia pra fazer certas coisas pra ele e eu obedecia. Mas às vezes se irritava comigo quando dizia as palavras erradas ou trocava algumas coisas.

- Misa... quero que entenda uma coisa: Ele pode não dizer nada pra você, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele não gosta do seu comportamento vulgar. Uma moça tão linda e famosa como você não deveria dizer certas palavras na cama... Ou em outros lugares... Vou te levar para lugares bonitos que o Raito talvez nunca tenha te levado, por que acredito que sinta vergonha de te levar.....

- Vergonha? - Misa ficou pensativa com o dedo indicador encostado nos lábios. - Sim... é por isso que ele anda agora com essa nojenta da Aya o tempo todo!! - Misa fez uma cara de muxoxo, de tão irritada que se sentiu. - Teve um dia que eu fui na delegacia pra avisar o Raito de que eu ia fazer uma gravação até tarde; Matsuda veio e me contou que ele estava com essa mulher!! Ainda eu quero bater na cara dela!! AI QUE ÓDIO....!!! Ela é mais sexy do que eu!! Os peitos dela são bem maiores.... os meus são menores.... É mais alta e é bem magra!!

- Misa, são essas atitudes agressivas que fazem você ser rejeitada por Raito... Não pode sair por aí querendo bater nas pessoas, é deselegante!!! E além disso, seus seios são tão bonitinhos... Eu gosto deles! - L ficou corado e deu um sorrisinho simpático ao encarar Misa; e em seguida tocou com o dedo levemente na ponta de seu nariz. - Vou te levar para aquele lugar do folheto....

- L.... - Suspirou Misa admirada e contente com as simpáticas e sinceras palavras do detetive. - Você tem toda razão...

Misa se levantou da cadeira, se aproximou de L... e com as mãos acariciou os seus cabelos negros e rebeldes.... E então segurando em seu rosto, o beijou na boca, muitos e muitos beijinhos....

- Ai! Ai! devagar Misa!! - Ela o abraçou bem forte, até quase o sufocar. - Você está me deixando sem ar!!! Eu sei que está feliz, mas vai com mais cuidado, por favor!!

- Desculpe, L... Mas Misa ficou feliz com o que você fez!!!

- Eh... tudo bem... - L abraçou Misa e a fitou com doçura. - Eu vou te ajudar em que mais precisa, para que não sofra mais... Poderemos ir no sábado, pois eu tenho certeza de que Raito vai ficar ocupado; e você livre e eu também.

- L, você é tão bom, que se preocupa mais comigo do que o Raito!! E eu gosto muito de você!!

- Também gosto de você! - L afagou Misa em seus dourados cabelos e em seguida a enlaçou em sua cintura com suavidade.

Delicadamente, L tocou a sua mão no rosto de Misa e a beijou em seus lábios com muita paixão....

Um momento mágico de emoções intensas e alegres....

Misa se sente confortavelmente feliz naquele abraço, ao lado de L... vivendo tudo o que Raito com ela não soube aproveitar.... E que L consegue dar o que não conseguia antes.... Carinho, amor e atenção!!

E L com Misa desfruta de uma inusitada e maravilhosa sensação, que o deixa feliz em sua existência quase solitária e triste... Misa se tornou um arco-íris em sua vida!! Uma energia alegre e contagiante!!

O sábado chegou, e com ele a grande oportunidade para o insólito casal....

Um passeio que tanto almejavam está para começar!!!

Prontamente, L pediu para Watari os conduzir em seu carro para uma viagem até a estação de trem que os levaria para a instância termal.

Um lugar que ficava na zona rural, num vilarejo onde era longe da agitação e do frenesi da cidade de Tóquio... Um ambiente que maravilhosamente parece ter parado no tempo....

- Obrigado, Watari!! - Agradeceu L após ter suas malas levadas pelo seu fiel ajudante de todas as horas.

- Thauzinho, Watari!! - Misa acenou para Watari com muita vontade, como se fosse uma criança.

- Disponha sempre, senhor!! - Watari sorriu amistosamente. - E boa viagem, senhorita!! - Watari fez uma reverência respeitosa para Misa, que se sentiu envaidecida pelo privilégio tão especial.

- Vamos? - L convidou Misa para entrar primeiro no vagão; então quando adentrou junto com ela, e deu-lhe o seu braço como o faz um gentil cavalheiro, ele sorriu.

- Sim, L!! Você é um amor!! - L ficou um pouco enrubescido diante das palavras de Misa.

- Sentaremos aqui. - L esperou Misa escolher o lugar perto da janela, para em seguida sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Muito obrigada!! - Misa deu um beijinho na boca de L, que se sentiu contente com a alegria dela.

Um sentimento entre eles foi crescendo......

Misa já estava em dúvidas se gostava mais de Raito ou se era a L a quem deveria nutrir por afetuosos sentimentos... L estava mexendo com o seu coração.... E sentimentos de vingança, talvez nem valessem mais à pena agora..... Será mesmo que vale tanto? Tal qual é a emoção que agora está sentindo por L....!!!

Em contrapartida, L foi percebendo que Misa é uma moça tão carinhosa, com uma certa ingenuidade que o atraía... Porém ele percebia que o lado fútil de Misa servia mais para esconder a sua carência, o seu sofrimento do que mostrar simplesmente uma personalidade estravagante e artificial......

E ao se afeiçoar pela garota do seu inimigo, fez com que o valoroso detetive estivesse preso num conflito interno intenso e doloroso.......

Pois usar Misa para dela tirar informações sobre Raito, está sendo cada vez mais penoso para o detetive, da mesma forma como Misa se sente em conflito por usar L para fazer ciúmes em um Raito tão distantante e negligente........

Ambos, L e Misa estão descobrindo juntos algo mais do que simples brincadeirinhas....

Algo bem mais sério e profundo como as águas de um mar revolto..... o mar do amor!!!

Uma paixão oculta e inesperada que emerge do âmago de seus corações.....

.... E de consequências tão imprevisíveis de um futuro que poderá nascer.....

.......Belo ou sombrio......?

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.............................


End file.
